To Endure
by PNR-guilty-pleasure
Summary: Rose and her best friend have left St. Vladimirs because they felt they were in danger. They couldn't have been more right. The world thinks they left and are hiding out in the human world, but they have been held prisoner for two years. Dimitri and his charge find them and try to get the girls back to a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

**So I said it would be a new years present. I am sorry I am a little bit late. Even though it is the new year ;). the story just got bigger and bigger. But I finished it. So here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Prologue

DPOV

I had a bad feeling. I knew Ivan said I deserved some time off to do my errands. And he was right. I only needed a few hours. And it wasn't like I haven't had time off before. But this was different. There was something in my gut telling me I shouldn't be doing this. I ignored it until I was on my second errand. Something just didn't sit right with me. So I turned back around and went back to Ivan's house.

The blood trail leading into the house was already an indication I had been right.

I heard him scream and I ran. I ran over the body of the guardian that had replaced me. I was just in time to see the Strigoi sink his teeth into Ivan's neck. I didn't hesitate; I lunched at the Strigoi to get him off of Ivan. He was strong and I knew he was old, but I was all that was standing in the way of him killing my best friend so I would not yield. I would defend him.

I blocked as the Strigoi attacked and I could feel the bones break in my arm. Another hit to my side fractured a couple of ribs. He was getting the upper hand but was also getting more cocky by the second. I just needed an opening. I took another hit and fell down. He was on top of me and his fangs were inches from my neck. Just where I wanted him. He hadn't seen me grab my stake. He thought I was losing. I plunged the stake into his heart from beneath him and I saw his eyes roll back into his head.

I threw him off of me and stumbled across to Ivan. He was pale, well paler the he should be and he had lost a lot of blood, but he was alive.

RPOV

Miss Karp had helped us escape the academy. Lissa thought she was being followed and at first I thought she was just being paranoid, she had been acting strange lately. But I had felt it too. Eyes on me. I could never detect anybody, but I had to agree with her. And when Miss Karp believed us too, I knew it was time to run. I needed to keep her safe.

Miss Karp had smuggled us out of the academy during a party and we were currently on a bus to Chicago. We needed to get far away from the academy and go into hiding. I had to remain strong for Lissa but I was terrified. What were two fifteen year old girls going to do? We had no money, no place to stay, only a few changes of clothes. But I didn't want Lissa to worry so I stayed strong, even if I didn't feel it.

We got off the bus and it was nighttime. I was already tense. This would be prime hunting ground for Strigoi. I knew I didn't stand a chance against them. But when we got off the bus it wasn't Strigoi waiting for us at the busstation it was Victor Dashkov. Lissa was excited. She thought he might be able to help us, but I was more concerned with how he knew we were here. And in that moment as I looked at him, the gentle smile he always carried replaced with something dark and devious, I knew we had been running from _him_. I tried to pull Lissa back as she walked towards Victor but I was too late. A guardian already stabbed her with a needle and her body went limp. I struggled against two guardians and was satisfied when I knocked one to the ground. But eventually I could feel darkness tugging on me as my world went black and my body went limp.

Chapter 1:

DPOV

I sat on the couch and started laughing. He looked ridiculous. Ivan was standing in front of me with an English hat on, a pipe in his mouth and a tweed cape. He was supposed to look like Sherlock Holmes but he just looked ridiculous.

"Oh come on Dimka, let's do this. I love a good mystery. These girls have been missing for two years and one of them is the last Dragomir princess. No one has been able to locate them."

I groaned. He had been going off on this for three days now, ever since he heard the girls had been missing. He was going all out to convince me. Although technically I had no say in it and I would have to follow him if he decided he wanted to do this. I appreciated he was asking me and not telling me to go with him.

"Here, maybe this would convince you."

He handed me a couple of photos.

"Look at them. Can you imagine those poor girls all alone in the world, not to mention they are hot."

I had taken the pictures from him and was looking at them. I looked at him scolding. They were fifteen in this picture. Although when I looked at them I could appreciate that two years later they would be stunning. The princess had platinum blond hair and green eyes indicating she was indeed a Dragomir, pretty if you like that sort of thing. But when my eyes traveled to Rosemarie, I had to remind myself that she indeed was fifteen in this picture. She had beautiful long dark hair and matching dark eyes. Her skin was almond suggesting a more Middle Eastern heritage. She was in one word beautiful; although I would not admit she was hot. But I did imagine she would have turned a lot of heads.

I groaned again and sighed heavily.

"Fine, where do we start?"

Well it turns out we started where everyone started, which was nowhere. I had tracked them to Chicago when the trail went cold. I knew the girls had to get supplies somewhere, so instead of teenage girls I was looking at what they might need. Like a feeder for the princess. I had a hard time believing they would have organized this all by themselves and kept hidden for two years, so Ivan and I started to investigate known associates.

We finally caught a break when we figured out feeders were still being send to a home Victor Dashkov owned when he wasn't there. I had noticed something odd about Victor and his statements. He had looked a lot better in the last few years. He had been suffering from a deadly disease but it didn't seem to bother him anymore. I wondered if a new therapy was working. I thought maybe he would be taking in more blood and required more feeders, but even when he hadn't visited the place for weeks due to his responsibilities at court the feeders were still sent to the mansion. It was also weird that the mansion was isolated, very isolated. Why would he visit that place so often.

I had asked a few fellow guardian friends of mine to help investigate, the five of us and Ivan, because there was no way he was being left behind if there was intrigue to be found, all walked around the perimeter of the home. Ivan wasn't much of a fighter, but since the attack more than two years ago, he had worked hard on his magic. He told me he never wanted to feel so defenseless again. I told him I was there to protect him and would never let anything happen to him, and he called me a little gay and that was the end of that conversation.

We entered the house and the moment I entered the living room I froze. Well for a moment before I was attacked by a guardian. He was down in a few seconds though. I didn't have time for it. Ivan was behind me.

"Nice."

His face fell once he saw what I saw. The princess was sitting in the living room on the coach rocking back and forth with her legs tugged up to her chest and her hands around her. She was rambling to herself. I couldn't see any signs of physical damage, but she was clearly not in her right mind.

But what I didn't find was Rose.

"Stay here with her, I am going to see if I can find Rose, if the princess is here, so must she."

Ivan nodded and he was trying hard to get any kind of reaction from Vasilisa. But he was having no luck.

I was scouting out the house checking the bedrooms, kitchen and lounge room, but no Rose.

I saw there was a stairs down into the basement. I went downstairs and there were several doors. Why I picked the second one on the right first instead of working my way down systematically I didn't know.

But when I opened the door I felt my breath hitch in my chest and my blood run cold in my body. There she was. She was strapped down on a table, her hands bound to the table with shackles. And by the look of the marks on her wrists, this wasn't her first night on this table either. But the worst wasn't the wounds on her body or the fact she had lost a substantial amount of weight. It was her eyes. In the photo her eyes were so vibrant, but these eyes were dead. She didn't even seem to register I was there. I slowly walked up to her and in the gentlest way I could master I talked to her.

"Hey, Rose, I am Dimitri, I am getting you out of here."

No response.

I started to unbuckle the restrains on her wrists, no response.

I gently took her wrists out of the restrains, no response.

I slowly brushed away the hair from her face, no response.

I didn't know what to do, but I needed to get her out of here.

I picked her up as careful as I could. She weighted nothing. I could feel every bone in her body. She clung to me, the first sign she wasn't catatonic.

"You're not real."

I looked down at the fragile girl in my arms as her brown eyes met mine.

"Of course I am, and I am getting you out of here."

The look on her face was almost funny. She scrounged her eyebrow together.

"What seems more likely, that I finally went off the deep end not able to handle this anymore and dreamed a sexy Russian guy came to rescue me or that you are actually here."

Well if she put it like that.

"I assure you I am real. My friend and I have been trying to find you and the princess and now we are taking you both to safety."

He eyes lit up at the word 'princess'.

"Lissa, is Lissa okay, did you get her."

She was trashing in my arms, but she barely had any strength to do it.

"Calm down, Roza, we found her, she is safe."

Safe yes, I didn't know if she was alright though.

But it seemed to calm her down.

I took her up the stairs still in my arms. I didn't trust her legs to carry her. Besides she was holding on to me tight. I don't think she will let go for a while.

I saw Ivan lead the princess into an awaiting SUV. I radioed the other guardians, asking their status. They had made two arrests, one was the guardian guarding the princess and the other one a Moroi man. They informed me he had been trouble and they had to sedate him. He didn't seem to have it all together. They would contact the local alchemists and arrange transportation for them to the nearest prison, from there they would go to court for their trial.

I tried to place Rose in the SUV next to Vasilisa but she didn't let me go. So I got in the car with her and that seemed to placate her. She looked over towards the princess.

"Lissa, Lissa, are you okay."

The princess hadn't said anything coherent at all. She had made no attempt to communicate with Ivan. Rose's words didn't register either. I saw Rose reach for her and I saw her demeanor change. Her eyes focused and were she was first completely unaware of her surroundings, she now seemed to be able to take us in. She still looked disheveled but already a lot better.

"Oh Rose, he said he killed you. But I knew it wasn't true, I felt you. I knew you hadn't died. But I didn't know where you were. It has been so long."

But where Vasilisa seemed to be more coherent I felt Rose clutch my shirt. Her breathing increased and I felt her entire body stiffen. Not that she had been very responsive before, but this was definitely different. I just held her until whatever seemed to affect her had passed.


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV

I shared a look with Ivan. We needed to get these girls to safety.

Ivan drove, as I was in the back holding Rose, I tried to buckle her in a seatbelt but she wouldn't butch.

He took us to a hotel. We booked a family room. So we didn't have to leave them alone. Both Ivan and I felt that would not be a good idea. Although we did look a bit suspicious bringing in two obviously broken girls to a hotel room with two older men.

Once in the room I placed Rose on the bed and Vasilisa automatically took the bed next to her. Rose let go of me for the first time and she hugged her knees close to her chest.

I took the slight window of freedom to call in what we had found. We had had regular contact with Guardian Petrov, she lead the guardian station at the girl's academy and had known the girls well.

"Guardian Petrov, Belikov here."

"Ah Dimitri, any news."

I sighed deeply.

"We found them."

I could practically feel her excitement through the phone. But although the girls were safe now. I didn't know if they would be alright. I didn't want to give her too much hope.

"How are they, where were they. I swear if I get my hands on those girls they will be sorry they ever ran away. What were they thinking? I just glad you were able to catch up to them."

My heart sank. She thought they had run away and were hiding out in the human world. I didn't know how to approach the subject that it seemed they were hold captive for two years and were tortured for that length of time.

"Guardian Petrov, I don't know if the girls left by choice but I do know they weren't the ones who kept them hidden for two years. It looks like Victor Dashkov had them at one of his houses. And by the looks of it, they weren't there by choice."

"What do you mean, why would Victor hurt the girls."

I sighed. I didn't know. I needed one of them to talk and I doubted I would like the answers.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I have two broken girls in my custody, and although both seem physically okay, although Rose is seriously malnourished and had ligament marks all over her wrists and ankles, I do know that they have suffered. Whatever reason Victor Dashkov had for holding them wasn't out of love."

I heard her gasp. I shared her sentiment and she didn't even see them yet.

"Two men have been arrested and I have issued a warrant for Victor's arrest."

"Alright, so how soon can you have the girls back here?"

I had thought about it. We were currently in France. I don't think having them back in school is something they could do now. They needed help and counseling and medical attention. But I also knew the girls needed to be back in school. If they would ever have a normal life again, they needed to graduate. But being back in the school they fled? I don't know if that was a good idea at the moment.

"I don't know if going back right now is an option. I think they need time. When they are a little more coherent I'll contact you again and we can discuss it. Right now I am more concerned with them even speaking to us."

I could tell Guardian Petrov was deflated on the other side. It was a lot to take in. For two years everyone assumed they had run away and were hiding somewhere. I had noticed they were particularity biased towards Rose, who was known for being rebellious and was thought of the instigator for the entire thing.

"Okay, well keep me updated. I will inform Rose's mother that she has been found."

With that I hung up the phone. I hadn't even pressed the button when another call came in. It was from home. I usually was the one to call my family. They knew I didn't have much time and our schedule was erratic. So whenever they did call it meant something was wrong.

I answered in Russian. And was surprised it was my babushka.

"Dimka, you need to bring the girls here to Russia. There are people here that can help."

My grandmother was known for knowing things she shouldn't be able to know, but I had accepted her mysterious premonitions as truths for quite some time. But mostly they were vague and could be interpreted in multiple ways. This could not. How did she know we found them? I had informed my family we were looking for them as one of Ivan's newest interests. But I hadn't made any remarks at how close we were to finding them.

"Babushka, how do you know and who can help them."

"You need to trust me Dimitri, This is sensitive information. Bring the girls to Baia and they can be enrolled to once we get things under control."

Well that was one plan. How was I going to justify that to guardian Petrov? Yeah I want to take them half around the world because my psychic grandmother told me to.

But I did promise my grandmother, I mean the woman had not been wrong once in her life.

I hung up a second time tonight and walked back into the room. Vasilisa was asleep on the bed closest to the wall. I had actually placed her on the other bed, but Rose had taken that one. I smiled, I didn't know if she did it on purpose but she chose the bed all guardians would take because it put them in between the door and their charge.

I was however not pleased to see Rose was still awake. She was still in the same position just on another bed. Legs hugged close to her knees. When I entered the room she looked my way and a small smile crept up on her face.

"You are real after all."

I smiled back at her while sitting on the bed next to her.

"I am. Rose why don't you go to sleep too? You must be exhausted."

And she was. I saw the dark circles under her eyes. But as I mentioned sleep, a look a shear panic crossed her face.

"No, I can't go to sleep."

She wrapped her hands over her head as if the mere mention of sleep was causing her pain and she could somehow protect herself if only she didn't hear it. She was starting to rock back and forth.

I took her hand in mine. And I forced her to look into my eyes.

"Roza, you are safe here. No one is going to hurt you here. I'll keep you safe."

Her eyes started to tear as she was shaking her head.

"No one can protect me from him, not even a big, scary Russian."

"Who?"

Victor, did Victor do this to her?

"Roza, please what happened?"

She looked down at her hands.

"Every night, they would strap me to the table and every night he would…"

I hadn't noticed any defensive wounds on her or saw any signs of sexual assault. But as she said those words I starting to imagine what they did to her and my blood started to boil. I was surprised by my own reaction. Not that I condone any behavior of that kind at all, but somehow the thought of it happening to Rose made it worse.

I didn't think I could get any madder until she continued.

"He would come into my dreams and kill me."

He did what? Who? And what does she mean, in her dreams?

"Rose, what do you mean?"

She started to rub her arms. Over the place where her restrains had been.

"When you die in a dream you just wake up, but the dying part still hurts. It hurts just like when you are awake, except he can do it every night, over and over again. At first it was quick, like stabbing or staking. It only hurt for a moment before I would wake up. But they discovered the more it hurt, the more darkness I burned. So Robert would… extend our sessions. Burning to death hurts the most, but drowning felt the worse. Even if I knew it was a dream, and if I could only die I would wake up. But as you struggle to breathe and feel the burning sensation in your lungs, you still feel absolutely petrified. I longed for death so bad my mind actually made it happen. I flat-lined for the first time that night. It happened four more times after that. Victor actually told him to make sure it didn't happen again. I was no use to him dead or unbonded."

I had no idea what she meant. Someone was able to invade her dreams? What did she mean bonded? Darkness? Something was going on I had no idea about. But I had a feeling my grandmother did.

"He doesn't need to be near me to do it. I only need to be asleep. It doesn't matter if he is in jail. You can't protect me from him."

Her voice was breaking at the end and my heart was breaking with her. She was right. I didn't know how to protect her from a person that could invade her dreams. I never even knew someone like that existed. I sat down next to her on the bed. I pulled her close to me and she laid her head on my chest.

"Then I'll be here with you to keep you awake until we can figure out something else."

My back was against the bedboard and Rose was tucked under my arm. I got one of my western from my pocket. I started reading it.

"Read it to me."

I laughed.

"It is in Russian."

"So?"

She looked at me with her big brown eyes and even though the bags under her eyes were still there, she did look a bit better.

So I started reading to her in Russian all night. Well vampire night, it was a very sunny day outside.

Ivan came in through the night a few times and he had to smile to himself.

But eventually he too went to sleep and it was just Rose and me and the Russian Western novel.

RPOV

I spend the night in his arms as he read a Russian novel to me. I didn't understand a word he said but the sound of his voice in his native tongue was soothing. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I was at peace. I still would not go to sleep, but somewhere, somehow I knew our hardship was over. We were safe. Victor couldn't use Lissa anymore. And if she didn't have to heal him anymore I didn't need to take the darkness from her anymore. Maybe Robert had no need to kill me in my dreams again. Maybe if they caught Victor, Robert wouldn't have any reason to visit my dreams. Even though I hated Robert with a vengeance for what he has done to me, I knew Victor was the instigator of all of this. Robert didn't do anything without Victors okay. Robert had also paid the price for Victor's health. He was crazier than a bag of cats.

Dimitri had left me in the early hours of the night to make some calls and get some food. I hadn't had an appetite in a while but I was hungry now. I got out of bed. Lissa was still asleep. I let her. The more she slept the more she would heal her mind. I did what I could but I knew we both had been suffering under the effects of the darkness.

I walked over to the mirror and I looked to see a girl I didn't recognize. I remember a vibrant girl that was starting to fill out nicely in her early teens. She had beautiful full and shiny hair and her eyes shone with mischief, but now, I looked skinny, to skinny. My hair was incredibly long because it hadn't been cut in all the time Victor held us, but it looked flat and dull. My skin was pale instead of its almond glow it had before. But as I took myself in there was something that they hadn't gotten. My spirit. I saw fire burning in my eyes and I vowed I would get the rest of me back. I would train, I would never feel that helpless again. I had wanted to give up countless of times, I had prayed for death more occasions then I could count. But I was still here.

There was one time, when they didn't lock my cell well enough when I had gotten out towards the room where they always held me at night. It didn't do me much good escape wise but there was an item I could use. It was a pin. I contemplated using it to slice my wrists. I had felt Lissa do it a million times. Granted she didn't want to kill herself she just wanted to let some of her depression out, but I knew it only hurt a moment. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave Lissa. I had known in the moment I walked back into my cell that I would stay as long as I needed. That I would endure. I had regretted that decision on more than one occasion but I was glad now. I had endured and whatever came next I could handle.

I walked into the sitting area of the suite after a long shower. There were some clothes for me that Dimitri had left me. I realized it wasn't a dress as I had initially thought but it was one of his shirts. My legs looked way to skinny coming out from underneath the shirt.

"Hey."

"Hey."

I sat down next to the Moroi that had helped Lissa into the car and her bed. I assumed it was Dimitri's charge.

"I am Ivan." He said while extending his hand towards me. I took it.

"Rose."

"So Rose, Dimka just went downstairs to get some food. You want coffee or tea. He should be back up soon with breakfast."

I hated coffee with a passion but I needed to stay awake so I opted for black coffee with a buckload of sugar into it.

"So, why do you call him Dimka?"

"It is short of Dimitri in Russian."

I scrunched my nose. That didn't make any sense.

Dimitri walked in with all kinds of foods, a few bags that I think had clothes in them and a newspaper.

"Hey comrade, bring those breakfast goods over here. I am hungry."

He raised his eyebrow, no doubt at the nickname but put the bag of food in front of me. I started to pull stuff out and as I took a bite out of first piece of bread I moaned. Both men turned their heads towards me.

I hadn't had a decent meal in a long time, partly because they just gave me enough to survive and two because being mentally tortured every night apparently doesn't help your appetite. But I was hungry now.

I think I ate half the food he brought by the time Lissa emerged from our room.

Ivan chuckled but Dimitri walked over to me and he wiped a bit of powdered sugar off of my face. I felt a surge of electricity run through me and I looked at him wide-eyed as if he did it on purpose. He was actually surprised too. He stepped back and cleared his throat.

"Princess, we have breakfast here if you want some."

Lissa went and sat down and ate a croissant very delicately in large contrast to me pigging out only moments ago. Ivan picked up the newspaper and started reading. The paper was in French and I couldn't understand a single word, except the date. I could tell the date. I jumped off of my chair.

"Son of a Bitch. Two years, That Bastard took two years from us?"

I looked around and I saw everyone else at the table had already known this, including Lissa. I knew Lissa was treated better than me. But I didn't know she was allowed access to the outside world. I had been in a dark cell in the basement and had lost track of time completely, the only time I actually had any idea what time it was when I was in Lissa's head, but those visits were very short and only gave me as much information as if it was light outside or not.

"Roza, It's going to be okay."

God I loved it when he said my name like that. The 'R' rolling off of his tongue, and rumbling in his chest. That didn't mean however that he was right.

"No it is not. How am I ever going to become a guardian now? I missed two years of training. I mean I knew it was a long time but two years?"

I sat down defeated.

"Rose. You're going to be fine. Everyone will understand that you have missed training. They will give you more training or will allow you stay on for another year so you can graduate. It will be fine."

I looked at Lissa, we were both thinking the same thing. We didn't want to go back to St. Vladimirs. Too many bad memories and to many questions people would ask.

"So where do we go from here?"

I asked and I felt Lissa have the same question from the bond.

"I talked to guardian Petrov this morning; we both agreed it is not a good idea for the two of you to go back. Victor has been arrested at court late last night, but the queen wants to keep this quiet. So we discussed you two coming back to Siberia with us and attending St. Basils. People will know you guys missed two years of training and academics, but the specific circumstances should remain hidden."

Russia huh. Maybe if Dimitri was around it wouldn't be that bad. And I liked the idea of nobody knowing anything about us as they did at St. Vladimirs. I hated the fact that Victor's crimes would stay hidden, but it also protected Lissa from other maniacs coming after her for her power. I felt Lissa's excitement through the bond. She liked the idea.

"Oh Liss, the things I do for you, even going to school in the artic."

Ivan and Dimitri both laughed at this.

"Don't worry, love, I am sure we can find some way to keep you warm."

Ivan said with a big smile on his face. He was a flirt I could tell. But a good natured flirt. I liked him. I heard a growl coming from Dimitri, but I didn't know if it was in response to what Ivan said or if he was simply insulted I bashed his home country.

"I'll make some calls to St. Basils. Ivan and I both went there and I still have a few contacts."

He started to walk into the other room to presumably make the calls.

I saw Ivan follow him.

DPOV

"Hey, Dimka?"

I turned to Ivan.

"We are taking the girl to Baia, yes?"

"Yes, Babushka says there are people there that can help them."

He nodded. Ivan had been around my family for years. I think he preferred my family to his own. He was close to his mother but his father was a bit of a snob. He knew my grandmothers reputation and knew that if she said we needed to take them to Baia, we needed to take them to Baia.

"I'll call Alexei and see if he can accommodate them."

"Dimitri, I don't know about you but, I am not willing to let them be on their own yet."

I knew what he meant. Ivan and I were all over the place the last few years. After college we had traveled and spend most of our time in North-America. But I think we both wanted to go home for a bit. And I wasn't comfortable to just drop Rose and Vasilisa off before I knew they would be alright.

I dialed the number that was in my phone for Alexei Vasiliev, Head guardian at St. Basils.

"Alyosha, It's Dimitri."

"Ah Dimka, How have you been."

Ivan and I returned every year to St. Basils for the trials of the senior novices. On more than one occasion I was used as one of the 'Strigoi' to test them. I was one of the best students to leave the academy and I was known by many guardians there.

"Good. Hey I have a question. I have two girls in my custody at the moment; they left St. Vladimirs two years ago due to… circumstances but they need to get back into a school. One Moroi and one novice"

He sighed deeply.

"Two years is a long time. I doubt it matters for the Moroi much, but the novice will have to catch up three years of training in one year. She needs more training outside of the normal curriculum. I just don't have the people to share. If you want her to graduate you are going to have to train her yourself. I am sure she will catch up if you do."

I sighed. I had contemplated this but I couldn't leave Ivan.

"I have Ivan to consider. I can't leave him for an entire year."

"Actually there is a history teacher position open. Ivan studied European history right?"

Yes, yes he did. The longest four years of my life. He actually considered art too, it were the two most useless things anyone can study and has almost zero chance of a job after wards, which is exactly why he studied it. To piss of his father and to actually go to college and having a legitimate reason not to have to work after he finished it. I don't know if he would be willing now. I looked over to Ivan. He signaled he had heard the conversation. Moroi hearing and all. He mouthed how many hours he would have to teach.

I sighed deeply as I pinched the bridge of my nose. What does it matter how many hours? He either wanted the job so we can ensure the wellbeing of the girls or he didn't think they were a priority. I doubted it would have any impact on his decision. I glared at him and he put up his hands is surrender.

"Fine, Ivan will take the job."

"Good. I suggest they start classes during the fall semester in four weeks time. That way they don't fall in the middle of a course."

Actually that was perfect. Both of them needed to heal mentally and Rose needed to heal physically. She was skin and bones. Although if her attack of breakfast was any indication she was on her way back to a healthy body. She would just need some time.

"You'll see us then."

I hung up the phone and I saw Ivan was already working on booking tickets for us to go to Russia. I would have to contact Guardian Petrov to arrange travel documents for Rose and Lissa.

"So back to Russia it is. I missed your mothers cooking."

So did I. So did I.

"Well I better call her, to let her know she is expecting company."

"I am sure she can find a place for them. Might be a tight squeeze though."

There was a tone to his words I didn't like. Ivan just laughed and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

RPOV

Russia was actually beautiful when I looked outside the plane window. But I couldn't enjoy it. I was exhausted. I hadn't slept in two days and I was slipping.

"Roza, it is during the day. If he is trying to hurt you in your dreams he probably won't be looking for you now. Just get some rest. If I see any sign of discomfort from you I'll wake you up immediately."

I looked at him. He seemed so confident. He wanted to believe he could protect me from anything. I needed to believe it too.

I picked up the arm rest between us and snuggled closer to him. He seemed a little startled at that at first but quickly relaxed.

"At the first sign of discomfort."

I repeated. He needed to know I meant it. Even if I was asleep for five minutes he needed to wake me up.

It turns out it was two hours before I woke up. I was not being awakened by Dimitri or by dying but by the announcement over the intercom of the plane that we were landing. Even though it was a quick nap. It was the best sleep I had in two years. But I was definitely having trouble to wake up.

I was rubbing my eyes a yawning. When I looked up I noticed I wasn't tucked under Dimitri's arms anymore. I was lying in his lap. His hands were slowly stroking my hair. I got up and came face to face with him a bit embarrassed I fell down during my sleep. The look on his face was gentle. He brushed some hair out of my face. I noticed it had been rather wild from my sleep.

DPOV

When she started to slip I didn't have the heart to wake her up. She seemed so peaceful. I knew she needed the sleep. So I gently laid her head in my lap and continued to read my book. When the flight attendant called that we would be landing and she stirred I noticed my fingers were in her hair slowly stroking my fingers through her long manes. How long have I been doing that?

She slowly got up and looked at me. We were inches apart. Her hair was tussled from her nap, or from my fingers, so I ran my hands through them one more time to tame the long strands. God she was beautiful. I was interrupted with the announcement over the PA system that we needed to buckle up.

After we got our luggage, well Ivan and I got our luggage, the girls didn't have anything other than a change of clothes I got them at the hotel, we got to a rental car I had reserved, it would still be a long drive to Baia. But as I was driving along the road to my childhood home, I couldn't help but saver every moment. It was near dusk when we arrived. I got the luggage and ran the doorbell, Ivan was behind me and behind him were Rose and Lissa. I did notice Rose was apprehensive whereas Lissa was fidgety. She was a lot better than the girl I met two days ago. She seemed off of her rockers but this Lissa wasn't exactly sane either. She was fidgeting all the time and kept scratching at her wrists. I had seen the scars on her wrists too. But where Rose's where caused by her restrains, Lissa's were self-inflicted.

The door opened and my mother ran up to me and hugged me. I had to crouch down a bit. Although my mother wasn't short, she didn't reach my height in the least.

She then moved on to Ivan, who fondly hugged her back. My mother had always been a second mother to him ever since we became friends in high school. But that was just my mother. She couldn't help babying anybody. And Ivan was eating it up.

My little sister came running down the stairs and I expected her to jump into my arms. Except she didn't, she jumped into Ivan's. I was a little hurt.

"What did you get me?"

She asked excitingly to Ivan. Ivan laughed and pulled out a keychain from his pocket. It was an Eiffel tower with France underneath it.

"Oh France, you guys went to France."

It was a thing they did. When she was little she had told Ivan that if he was taking her big brother away from home he better get her presents.

So that is what he did. He bought a keychain or little tourist knickknack from all the countries or cities we went through and whenever we got home he would give Viktoria them. She had an entire stash back in her room. She also had a world map on her wall and pinpointed every place we had been.

I hugged my other two sisters, nephew and little niece and then moved on to introductions.

"Everybody, this is Rose and Vasilisa. They will be staying here for a while."

Apparently my mother had informed them they were coming because they all had warm expressions on their faces. Even Sonya who can be a right Bitch at times.

"Come on girls and out of the cold."

My mother grabbed both girls by the shoulders and let them inside. I nearly bumped into Rose when she abruptly stopped in front of me. Her face was blank a moment and then pure panic settled in.

I looked at what or who she was looking at and I saw Mark and Oksana sitting on the coach next to my grandmother. They had moved here a couple of years ago and lived on the outskirts of town. I had met them several times. They were close friends of my mother and I always liked them. I didn't understand why Rose would be so afraid of them, but I saw shock reflected in Lissa's eyes as well. She was already there shaking hands with Oksana. But Lissa didn't seem to have the fear Rose had.

"No, No, don't come near me."

Rose backed up and into me. She turned around to me and was absolutely petrified.

"I am not going to hurt you Rose, Yeva asked me to come so I can help you and Lissa. She told me you two are bonded and could use our help. I can see you have a lot of darkness, sweatheart. I can help with that."

Oksana stepped closer but Rose just stepped back.

"Rose it's alright. Oksana won't hurt you."

She looked at me questioningly.

"Do you trust her?"

I thought about that for a moment.

"Yes, I do and more importantly I trust Babushka. If she says she can help, she means it."

That seemed to settle her down. I was amazed that she trusted my judgment. She wasn't trusting Oksana. She was trusting me.

The girls sat down but I did notice Rose was still sitting as far away from Oksana as possible. I wondered why. If anything Mark was the bigger threat in my eyes.

Oksana leaned over to Lissa which was picking at her wrists again. She laid her hands over hers and I saw her concentrate. On what I didn't know.

But when her hands left Lissa's she was no longer fidgeting and she seemed a lot better them she had a few seconds ago.

"Rose, did you feel that. I can heal you too. Let me heal some darkness out of you. It will make you feel better."

I saw her flinch and hesitate. She looked at Lissa and Lissa merely looked back. But it seemed to be enough for Rose to consent.

When Oksana laid her hands on Rose, it was like seeing a whole different person. She relaxed and I saw some color returning to her face.

When Oksana was done Rose sighed deeply. She mumbled a 'thanks'. Under her breath.

"Sorry, it's just the only other spirit user I know besides Lissa is Robert and he… hurt me."

I saw Oksana being taken aback by her confession.

"Robert Doru?"

Rose head snapped up so fast at that name.

"You know him?"

She was immediately on high alert again.

"Yes, Mark and I met him a couple of years ago, he thought us some things about spirit. But he hasn't been the same since his bond mate died. He isn't a bad person, just lost his way"

There was a sad look on Oksana's face. But Rose became furious. I must admit I didn't share Oksana sentiment of Robert either. I mean I knew he was out of his mind, but she hadn't seen Rose when I walked into that room. No one that can do that to another person, had 'lost his way.'

"Lost his way? Lost his way? He tortured me, for YEARS. He would come in to my dreams and… He isn't a good person. I know he is flying-over-the-cuckoo's-nest-crazy but that doesn't justify what he and his brother did to me! I still can't sleep without the fear of him invading it."

Compassion crossed over Oksana face and also sadness over hearing how her 'friend' had fared over the years.

"I can help with that."

She took a ring from her finger and focused on it. She then handed the ring to Rose.

"It's a barrier. He can't come into your dreams if you wear it. I am sorry, Rose, but not all spirit users are bad. It is a wonderful gift when you can handle it correctly but it can also be a harmful thing when you cannot."

She then turned to me.

"Where is Robert now?"

"He was arrested and no doubt on his way to the psychiatric wing of Tarasov."

She nodded.

"That is good. I am sure they will put him on some medication. He can't access his magic when he is on medication, so you should be safe."

I made a mental note to check that later to make sure they did exactly that. Rose seemed to have settled down a bit after Oksana's confession.

My mother had brought in some hot chocolate and handed us all a cup. Now that the pleasantries where over and the girls seemed a little bit more settled. I asked the question I had been dying to ask for two days.

"Okay, can someone explain to me what the hell is spirit."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

RPOV

I lay in my bed. Well the air mattress on the floor next to Lissa's bed. We were currently sharing Viktoria's room while Viktoria bunked with Sonya on the weekends. I did hear she wasn't too pleased with that. Apparently Sonya gets very cranky.

Lissa was sound asleep on her bed, but I couldn't go to sleep. I didn't know why. I believed Oksana. The ring should help protect me and Robert should be on medication by now so he wouldn't even be able to try. But still I couldn't sleep. I was desperate. I slowly got up trying not to disturb Lissa. I walked down the hall to Dimitri's room. I gently opened it and saw they had a similar arrangement.

Ivan was in a bed and Dimitri was on the floor. Actually Dimitri didn't even have a matrass, because Viktoria and I had the last ones.

When I entered he was awake and looking at me. There was a silent question in my eyes. I walked over to him and he lifted his blanket. I crawled next to him and he placed the blanket over both of us. I laid my head on his chest and his arms went around my waist. I was asleep in seconds.

DPOV

Rose had come in the middle of the night and was now sleeping peacefully in my arms. It was morning by now and I was awake. I didn't need as much sleep as many other people did. Or I was still on Moroi time. Ivan had been asleep the moment he hit the pillow.

I looked down at the girl in my arms. I brushed some hair from my neck and down her own back. Her gentle breathing caused her chest to pull to and away from me. It was a steady rhythm. I was glad Oksana had been able to convince her it would be safe to sleep again. She needed it.

Spirit. Ivan and I had had a crash course in the forgotten specialization last night and consider my mind blown. Rose had died at fifteen and now had a psychic connection to Lissa. Lissa was able to heal people even when they had died and this was also the reason Victor had wanted her. And also the reason he had been looking better over the past two years. He was using her to heal his disease.

Compulsion, dreamwalking, mind reading, aura reading, healing, Spirit was amazing and dangerous. I don't think Oksana or Lissa would ever harm anyone but it was clear that it could be used to more sinister goals. I also now understood Lissa a bit better. Apparently this darkness drives you slowly insane. Rose and Lissa can share it between them, but that doesn't mean it won't affect them. Oksana offered to help Lissa control her Spirit, I was just worried how this would affect Rose.

I was stroking her hair again as I was deep in thought. I swear my hand had a mind of its own. I looked over to Ivan and he was awake and looking down at me with a knowing look and a small smile. What he thought he knew I didn't know.

"Come on. I can smell your mama's cooking."

Ivan got out of the bed and I gently laid Rose down in it. She stirred a little but when I placed the shirt I had slept in next to her on the bed, she seemed to settle down. Food was a priority for Rose, but sleep was a more pressing matter. She could eat when she woke up. As she settled back in a deeper slumber I had a feeling it would take a while.

I got dressed and we went downstairs to eat.

I checked on Rose several times during the day but no change. She was still peacefully asleep in my bed. I didn't have the heart to wake her up. Which by the time it was evening and we needed to go to sleep ourselves, caused some problems.

"I'll ask if I can sleep in Lissa's room."

Ivan told me and five minutes later it was settled. Lissa took one look at Rose and decided she could put up with Ivan for a night. But he did have to take the air mattress. Ivan groaned at it. Ivan was used to have the good bed as I would always take the air mattress, cod or whatever was available. Last night it had been an extra blanket on the floor. It didn't really mattered to me anyway. Ivan always got away with it because he was royal. But now Lissa was a princess and essentially outranked him so he had to settle for the air mattress. I chuckled a bit.

I went to my room and saw Rose was still sound asleep on her side facing the wall. I contemplated going to sleep on the ground again but she really didn't take up a lot of space so I got into my own bed. I was lying on the edge. I didn't want to intrude in her space.

RPOV

I woke up in the morning and noticed arms around me, my back pressed against something deliciously hard and someone was nuzzling my neck and hair. I recognized the arms I turned around slowly while looking at him. He was slowly coming out of his sleep but didn't seem to appreciate me wanting a bit more space. He pulled me close to him again. That was until he was awake enough to notice what he was doing. He looked embarrassed and pulled away slightly.

"Good morning."

He mumbled.

"Good morning. Thanks for last night. I just really needed to sleep."

He looked a bit confused.

"Rose that was two nights ago. You slept all of yesterday."

"Oh"

Well I guess I needed it.

He was getting out of bed and putting on some clothes. I saw he only wore his pajama bottoms last night and the sight made me blush. His pants were riding low on his hips revealing his toned chest, defined abs all the way into the V dipping into his pants.

Seeing him like that made my body tremble. The last time I had thought a guy was hot I was fifteen and well my body didn't have this kind of response. But I was seventeen now, almost eighteen and my body seemed to respond to the more mature kind of man now, instead of the boys I usually hang around with.

Dimitri left the room oblivious to my response. I left it as well and went down the hall to my and Lissa's room.

"Rose, why is your face red?"

Damn.

"Still a bit sleepy I guess. Haven't woken up yet. The beds here are really warm."

Lissa looked at me gauging my reaction. It was true in Siberia the beds were warmer. But mine was especially hot due to the Siberian in it.

We got dressed and went downstairs.

Everybody was already at the table and it was piled with food. There was food everywhere, but nothing I recognized. I was hungry but I didn't know what I would like.

There were still two seats available for me and Lissa. Between Ivan and Dimitri. I didn't know if he did it deliberately, but I was able to sit next to him. Lissa on my other side.

Everybody else was already eating but I couldn't decide what to eat. Dimitri must have seen my expression because he started to point out the different dishes and describe them, sometimes mentioning similarities to American food.

"You should start with this."

He handed me a bowl of some kind of porridge. I scrunched up my nose.

"You need to eat this Rose. It will help build back some of the weight you lost and build your muscles up fast. You need that if you want to start training at St. Basils in four weeks."

I nodded and dutifully ate the porridge. It actually wasn't that bad. I was kind of sweet.

This had been the routine for the last week. I would stuff my face to gain some weight and it was working. I noticed the curves I was starting to develop when we were taken were still there. And if Ivan's flirty comments were any indication I was starting to look good.

Dimitri refused to train me beyond a little stamina building by running. He said I needed to slowly build up again. But I needed to get a move on. In three weeks I would have to start training at St. Basils and I was petrified I was so far behind. Dimitri said I wasn't so bad and I was building up muscle and stamina up well.

For the past week I had slept in Dimitri's bed and Ivan slept on the air mattress next to Lissa. Dimitri was always right next to me. I had dreamed on several occasions that we had done more than just sleep, but it was only dreams instead of reality. It was a new thing for me. I was looking forward to dreaming now.

But never once did he try and take it further. Never once did he try and kiss me. I was thinking it was just me that was feeling this way. I knew he was protective of me, but maybe that was all it was. Although he would wrap himself around me every night when he was asleep and in the morning I could sometimes feel something hard that wasn't his muscles. But I mean that was natural for a man right?

"Roza, where are you? I know running isn't your favorite but you need to focus."

I had lost my train of thought again, thinking about the man running beside me.

"Sorry."

I said with a big smile on my face. I wasn't really sorry. Day dreaming about Dimitri was the only thing making the running bearable. Reality Dimitri was boringly professional.

He chuckled, he didn't really believe me either.

"Come on. I'll race you back to the house."

And off he went. It wasn't fair. He was trained and had longer legs. He was faster anyway, but he was holding back I knew that, so I could catch up and keep up. We were sprinting, well I was sprinting, he was jogging at a fast pace. When the house came into view I picked it up a notch. I was going all out. I entered the front door and raised my arms in victory.

"Yessss."

I heard Dimitri laugh behind me but the joke was on me. I was panting and desperately trying not to keel over, whereas Dimitri was leisurely walking up to me not a hair out of place and only a little shine of sweat on him to show his exertion.

"Rosemarie?"

The sound of that voice had me looking in the direction of the living room. I slowly dropped my arms in defeat. My good mood was gone. The tone of her voice also left no room for debate. You would think that after seeing her daughter for the first time in years she would be more happy or excited to see me. But the tone of her voice was accusatory.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

I asked. I knew my voice sounded small, even child-like. But I suppose many people will feel that way under the watchful eyes of their mother.

"Alberta told me you were here."

She had her hands on her hips and I knew she was holding back saying something. When she looked back to Dimitri her tone became even worse.

"And how is it that two teenage girls ended up in the custody of a guardian only charged with bringing them back?"

If she thought it was bad I was staying at his house, she would freak if she would learn I was also sleeping in his bed.

"Due to circumstances both guardian Petrov and myself decided that it would be easier for the girls to attend . They are staying here to recuperate and wait so they can join in on the fall semester."

"Huh. I think the last thing Rose needs is more downtime. She is already so far behind on her training because apparently my daughter believes it is alright to take the princess and go off for two years and do what, party? 'living the life'? She needs to grow up and take responsibility."

She didn't know and Alberta didn't tell her. She thinks we left by choice and where living large in the human world. She was blaming me. She was blaming me for taking Lissa and leaving the academy. I tried to tell her what happened. But no words came out. I wanted to scream but my voice was only capable to silence at the moment. Tears were threatening to run down from my eyes, but I would not let my mother see me cry. So I turned around and ran up the stairs.

DPOV.

I can't believe it. This was Rose's mother. I knew Janine didn't have a clue about what really happened. But no matter what stupid decisions I made, I knew if my mother hadn't seen me in two years, the first thing she would do was run up to me and hug me, then scold me. But Rose didn't do anything wrong, she needed her mother to hold her not yell at her saying it was her fault. But Janine didn't know. Rose was in no position to tell her, so I did.

"They didn't leave by choice, they were taken by Victor Dashkov. He held them for two years and had his brother tortured Rose for the entire time. She was broken when I found her. She was just starting to heal. Next time you make assumptions about a situation involving your daughter you haven't seen in a few years, Don't."

And with that I left a dumbstruck Janine behind and went up the stairs to try and find Rose.

She was in my bed holding on to my pillow and softly crying.

I crawled in next to her. I grabbed her around her waist which was still to boney and pulled her close. I wrapped my arms around her and I started to whisper in Russian to calm her down, she always seemed to like that. After a few moments she stopped sobbing and looked at me. I was brushing away her hair that was stuck on her wet face.

"I wish your mother was my mother."

I knew what she meant but I wouldn't want that. That would make the things I was feeling for Rose, which I was in full denial of, very inappropriate. I knew she needed me at night but I also knew that the position I would wake up in was widely different than the one I went to sleep in. I would always start the night a little away from her. She was usually turned away from me on her side and I would be on my back a few inches away. But when I would wake up I was entangled with her. I had also woken up a few time nuzzling her hair and pushing my erection into her hips. Luckily she was still asleep and I could pull away and hope she didn't notice as I calmed myself down.

Now I was no stranger to a woman's flesh. I didn't have the body count like Ivan did, but I had been with several women before. I was a man and I had needs. But usually I was fine on my own. But with Rose next to me I had a hard time controlling my thoughts and my body.

"I know my mother is the motherly type and from my brief interaction with your mom I know they are very different."

Rose snorted. Yeah very different.

"But I am sure your mother loves you and wants the best for you. She just didn´t have all the information."

She nodded.

"Maybe someone should tell her?"

"Oh someone already did. I might have informed her how wrong she was."

I growled a little at Janine's assumption and Rose picked up the slight sting in my voice.

She smiled a little.

"I am sure Ivan or Lissa is giving her the details now."

She scouted over just a bit and snug deeper into my chest.

I just held her and ran my hands through her hair.

"We should get back down, its lunch time"

"I am not hungry."

Oh hell no. She had to eat. Now that she was catching up on some sleep, eating was the next priority and I would not have her skip a meal because of her mother. I let go of her and stood up.

"Roza, either you go downstairs willingly and eat or I am throwing you over my shoulder, get you downstairs and stuff food into you myself."

I saw her contemplate this. She gave me a cheeky grin but did decide to get out of bed and walk downstairs with me out of her own volition.

When we came downstairs everyone kinda looked at her with pity.

"Where's my mother?"

I looked around but couldn't see Janine anywhere.

"She is in the backyard making a phone call."

My mother commented.

"You did tell her that the circumstances the girls were in were supposed to be kept confidential."

I said while looking at Ivan and Lissa.

They both nodded. Then who was she calling? Guardian Petrov?

"Well why don't we start eating. Lunch is getting cold."

We all went into the kitchen and sat down at the large table. I mad the porridge for Rose and she dutifully ate it. She burned a lot of calories this morning during training she needed to regain those and more.

Halfway through Janine walked in.

"Why don't you have a seat and join us guardian Hathaway?"

My mother asked as she took out another chair and added it to the rest, leaving Janine no choice but to sit down.

Janine looked wary around the table, not sure how to approach the subject. I could imagine Janine wasn't often wrong and when she was she really wouldn't apologize, but she knew she had to. She needed to apologize to Rose, but she was struggling with finding the words. Maybe the fact that the eyes of everyone else at the table was on her wasn't helping much.

"What are you eating?"

She asked Rose.

"Some porridge with all kinds of vitamins and proteins and such to gain back the weight I lost. Apparently they eat it in Africa to help kids in a famine."

Oh, I saw Janine flinch. She hadn't realized just how much these two years had affected her daughter.

"I need to get back in shape so I can train at St. Basils in three weeks."

Another stab. I didn't know if Rose was intentionally doing it, but she was basically rubbing Janine's slacking off comment in her face. Good.

"When I am done with this I can get to the good stuff. Olena is an amazing cook. She gets up early to make food so we can all eat together."

And that was it. Now I knew she was doing intentionally. She was definitely trying to make her mother feel bad about not being a stay-at-home mother like my mother was. But even though I loved my mother and had enjoyed her just being there. It also meant my mother never served. She had Karolina young and never learned the proper skills in becoming a guardian. A thing she paid dearly for when my father would get one of his drunken fits. I knew one thing of Janine, she would have never let a man treat her like that. And she set a good example for her daughter to become an amazing guardian. A fact that was visible in the fiercely protective nature of her relationship with Lissa. But she did have to sacrifice a lot of time with Rose to accomplish that. And I suspect she could have tried harder to make the long distance relationship work.

"Well it is a lovely meal."

Janine was as stubborn as Rose.

I heard her sigh. She knew she had to bite the bullet.

"I am sorry Rose, I might have jumped to conclusions."

Good she said it. I saw Rose light up a bit.

"But you can hardly blame me, I have heard about all the shenanigans you pulled in school."

Aaaand it was gone. She had to ruin it. I saw Rose slump in her chair.

"Well sorry I am such a disappointment."

With that she stood up.

But she wasn't getting out of eating her lunch. Without looking at her I stacked food on her plate and handed it to her. She groaned but took it and moved to the living room.

Janine slumped down in her chair realizing that what she said may not have been so productive. We ate the rest of the lunch in silence. Janine was only nibbling at her food, no doubt thinking how she would approach Rose.

I saw her walk into the living room a bit hesitant. I helped my mother in the kitchen with the dishes. I was drawn out of my trance when I heard crying. Two people crying. I slowly made my way over to the living room and saw Rose sobbing in her mother's arms. Janine wasn't keeping it dry either. I stood there with my arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe smiling.

Ivan came up beside me.

"I think I'll go call my mother."

I chuckled. No matter the differences I had with my mother, and trust me I had my days as a teenager, I could always talk to her and no matter how big I got she would always hug me when I was sad. I walked back into the kitchen giving the crying women in the living room some privacy. I walked up to my mother and squeezed her shoulders. She looked up to me with a warm expression.

"They seem to have resolved some issues."

She said while putting away the dishes.

"Some, yeah."

Although I knew Rose needed the comfort of her mother right now, I also knew she still resented her mother for leaving her behind at the academy. That wouldn't be easily solved.

I kept looking at them. My mother seemed to have noticed.

"Don't be so overly protective of her. She is strong, she will be fine."

"I am not. It's just both girls have been through a lot, I just want to make it easier on them."

She smiled.

"Funny how helping _both_ __girls usually involves just helping Rose."

And with that she left the kitchen to work in the gardens.

RPOV

My mother left after lunch and I was emotionally drained. I spent the afternoon on the couch watching a movie with Lissa.

After dinner I walked up the stairs. We had discussed that I would try and sleep in my own bed today, but as I made my way to Lissa's and my room, I sighed deeply.

Dimitri was walking behind me and steered me to his room.

When we were in his bed. Me facing him I asked.

"I thought I would try and sleep in my own bed tonight?"

He smiled and snuggled a little closer.

"We can try again tomorrow."

And with that I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

AnnaMys, especially for you: Abe!

Chapter 5:

RPOV

A week later Dimitri and I were jogging through Baia. It was early in the day, but the day was already hot. I guess they did have indian summers in Siberia too. Dimitri had tempted me for a ten mile run instead of a five mile with the promise of ice-cream at the end. Ah the man did know how to motivate me. When we got to the ice-cream parlor, all sweaty, I noticed all kinds of flavors. Unfortunately I couldn't read any of them. I saw Dimitri smile.

Lissa and I were working on our Russian. I had picked up a few words, and much to Dimitri's dismay they were mostly profanities, and most of them had come from him. I would go to Viktoria afterwards to ask her what he said and she would teach me the word. But reading was still very difficult. The whole alphabet didn't make any sense to me.

"That one is vanilla, and that one is lemon, chocolate, rocky road."

He named each one and asked me what I wanted so he could order. Honestly it was very hard to choose so by the end I picked four flavors.

"Well you do keep telling me to eat more and gain weight."

I said to Dimitri when we were sitting on the bench outside the parlor.

He chuckled.

We were having fun when all of a sudden Dimitri stiffened besides me. He was looking behind me and when I turned around I saw a man with two guardians next to him. He was tan at least for a Moroi and curly dark hair. He had the most ridiculous bright scarf around his neck.

"Belikov, I heard you and Ivan were back in town."

"Yes, Zmey, Lord Zeklos and I are going back to St. Basils for a while. We are just staying here until fall semester starts."

"Ah yes, and I see this is one of the girls you took in. I heard there are two girls living with you at the moment."

I didn't like the accusatory tone the man was giving Dimitri.

"Rose here (gesturing to me) and Lissa start fall semester at St. Basils. They just needed a place to stay before it starts. You know how my mother is, she can't leave two girls out on the street."

I didn't know why he was blaming his mother, but he obviously didn't want this man, Zmey? to know the truth.

"Yes, your mother's kindness is well known."

But when he was speaking he wasn't speaking to Dimitri he was speaking to me.

"Oh where are my manners. Let me introduce myself. I am Abe, Abe Mazur."

Huh then why did Dimitri call him Zmey?

I took his hand and shook it.

"Rose, Hathaway."

I didn't really know who this guy was, but clearly from Dimitri's response and the fact he screamed money I knew he was bad news. But I didn't have that feel about him. Yes I recognized why Dimitri was apprehensive around him, but somehow I was relaxed. Maybe because while talking to Dimitri there was something very harsh in his tone, but when he was talking to me he sounded nice, maybe even gentle. I had a feeling that didn't really happen all that often with this man.

"Hathaway? I knew your mother. Great guardian, amazing woman."

I just nodded. I really didn't know what to say. He probably knew her better than I did.

"Well I'll be off now. But if there is anything you need, I can help, Anything for Janine's daughter."

He handed me a card with an address and a phone number.

There was a weird look on his face, but I felt the sincerity of his statement. Dimitri on the other hand wasn't so sure of his genuine statement. I heard a low growl escape him. If Abe heard him he pretended not to notice.

With that they followed their way and I went back to eating my ice-cream.

"Don't ask him for anything Roza. The man cannot be trusted, with him there is no such thing as a favor, he always wants something in return and he never trades down."

Dimitri didn't trust him. He made him sound like a mob boss.

"Why did you call him Zmey?"

"That is his nickname around here. It means snake. It was given to him as an insult but he made a trademark of it. Although it is probably more polite to call him Abe or Mr. Mazur, I don't think he minds. It reminds him of the influence he has."

"So why don't you like him. Did he do something bad to you?"

"No, not to me or my family. We know better than to make deals with him. He has occasionally asked my mother for help. She has some nursing experience and in a small town like this one, people come to her for medical advice. And I think he likes coming around because Yeva is probably the only person around here with a worse reputation then he has."

Huh. Well as long as he wasn't harassing the Belikovs then I suppose it was fine. I mean I know better than anybody not to rely on someone's reputation. Mine was that of a blood whore back at school and I was still a virgin.

"Come on. Finish your ice-cream so we can go back."

DPOV

When we got back home Rose went up to take a shower.

"Zmey is in town."

I said to my mother and grandmother.

"He hasn't been here in a few years, I wonder why he is here now?"

My mother commented but my grandmother had a certain knowing look in her eyes.

"Babushka, you know something?"

She got up and smacked me across the arms, it kind hurt.

"Of course I know something. I always know something."

"Does he know about Rose and Lissa, is that why he is here?"

I didn't know how he would have known about them or why he would want to get involved but I knew where Zmey was, trouble followed.

"He is here for personal business, don't worry."

Personal business, Zmey didn't have a personal life. He had no family or even friends as far as I knew. Well other the Pavel, his guardian. Although I didn't trust the man as far as I could throw him, he was friendly with his guardians, especially Pavel. He had been Abe's guardian as long as I could remember.

Ivan walked in.

"Hey, did you say Zmey? He's here?"

I nodded. While my family never made deals with Abe Mazur, Ivan's family was a whole other matter. Especially his father was known for his deals with Abe. Ivan was always a little warry around Abe. Even though I knew Abe would never 'collect' on someone that didn't make the deal.

"In two weeks we will be at St Basils. Then you won't have to deal with him."

I heard my grandmother snort. I glared at her.

When Rose was finished in the shower I took one. There was something bothering about my interaction with Abe. I had seen Abe a million times in my life, but somehow he looked different now. Familiar. There was something about the mimic of his face I hadn't noticed before, but I couldn't quit put my finger on it.

After the shower I felt a little better. Being clean always did that. I put my clothes back on when I heard my phone go off.

"Belikov."

"Belikov, It's Petrov. I have some news."

Oh this didn't sound good.

"It's Victor, when he was in transport from court to Tarasov, the convoy stopped due to some engine trouble. When they checked on him, he was dead. A poisonous snake next to him. They are ruling it accidental. The area is known for those snakes. They were able to continue their way. He is being buried in the Tarasov graveyard."

I tried processing this information. He was dead. But I didn't believe it was accidental, but who knew what he had done and could pull that off? I knew only of one person. Zmey, the snake. I think the snake was symbolical, almost like a calling card. But I knew they wouldn't be able to prove anything, and honestly, why bother. He was going to be spending the rest of his life in jail anyway. Although I believe in the justice system and don't agree with a death penalty, I really didn't feel sorry for him.

"I see. I'll tell the girls, than at least they won't have to worry about him anymore, or testify for that matter."

"How are they?"

I thought about it. They were definitely better, but Rose was still sleeping in my room and Lissa would sometimes blow up or become very depressed. I had seen the fidgeting increase again too.

"They are healing, slowly but surely. I think taking them here was a wise decision."

"Well let me know if they need anything."

I hung up the phone and with a conflicted mood I headed down stairs.

Rose and Lissa were on the couch and Viktoria was sitting in front of them. She was explaining a Russian soap opera to them as it was happening. Even though the girls could barely understand anything, they were both engrossed in its drama. I had to laugh. It was such a normal teenage thing to do.

I didn't want to spoil their mood. Although I didn't really know if it would. Maybe they would be relieved.

I was about to turn around when Rose looked at me. Her eyes met mine and she knew something was up. I motioned to her to follow me in the kitchen.

"Hey comrade. What's up?"

"Sit down Roza."

"Oh not good."

"Rose, I just got a phone call from Alberta."

I took a deep breath.

"Victor is dead. He got bitten by a snake on his way to Tarasov."

I saw her take in the news. She was shocked, but I couldn't really tell what she was feeling.

"Well I don't really know how I am supposed to feel about that."

She was going over it in her head. I saw her processing this, but she was going around in circles.

"It's okay. You are allowed to be relieved. He hurt you for a very long time."

She got up and walked out into the yard and into the sun, suddenly looking very distressed.

"Roza?"

I followed her out. She was running her hand through her hair.

"I mean on the one hand I am glad he is dead. I know he won't be able to hurt me or Lissa anymore. Also Victor can't use his knowledge of Lissa as a bargaining chip, because you know he would have. But I mean, who is glad that people are dead? That is just horrible. But death was always the end of the suffering for me. It meant the end of pain and it meant I was done for at least another day. Death is too good for him. I wanted them to suffer like I had suffered and now he won't."

She had tears in her eyes at the end, her voice breaking.

"I am glad he is dead, but the only reason I feel ambiguous about it, isn't because I shouldn't want people dead, it's because I wanted him to suffer more. What does that say about me? What kind of monster am I?"

I could barely hear her. I understood. But maybe now that he is dead she could at least get some closure. I walked towards Rose and pulled her into my chest as I stroked her hair. She gripped my T-shirt and sobbed into the shirt.

"A human one. Nobody will blame you for feeling like that Roza. Viktor is the worst our world has to offer. And if I ever saw him again I didn't know if I would be holding back either. Don't blame yourself for feeling this way."

She nodded but kept crying.

"But by a stupid snake. Was it at least painful the way he died?"

There was a hope in her voice which shouldn't be there. A menacing tone that Victor put there and for that I would never forgive him.

"Excruciating."

She looked up at me and the tears had stopped. She was reading my face and although I thought I hid it well Rose picked up on something I didn't want her to know.

"You don't think it was an accident."

I sighed. Why can't I hide anything from her?

"No, I believe someone targeted him and made it look like an accident."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. We can never prove anything anyway. He is no longer able to hurt you or Lissa and that is all that matters to me."

"Well it does matter to me. You know who. Tell me!"

She wasn't going to let this go. I didn't know if I should tell her. I didn't know what she was going to do, but I knew that whether I told her or she would get someone else to tell her, she would find out the truth. I would rather be there when she found out.

"Zmey."

She straightened out and looked a bit shocked.

"The mob boss we met earlier?"

I nodded.

"That son of bitch!"

She stormed out of the house. She was holding the card Abe had given her in our earlier meeting. She recognized the street name and took off. I followed her.

When we arrived at his door there were several guardians stationed outside.

"Please Roza, just calm down, we can talk about this."

She ignored me. But the guardian standing in front of her was doing a good job of stopping her anyway.

"Move."

Her voice was low and menacing. It was full of unfulfilled promise of pain if the guardian didn't move. I saw him flinch and in that moment I knew why Abe's tone of voice, his facial expressions suddenly looked familiar. As I heard Rose threaten the guardian without fear, I could practically hear Abe in her voice. I had heard him do it several times. Her voice was higher and more feminine but the message convoyed by that one word was the same. As I came to the realization that Abe must be Rose's father I started to see more similarities. I had seen her mother; she definitely got her coloring from her father. And he did mention he knew Janine. Yeva. She knew. He was here on personal business. His daughter. I tried very hard to not let my revelation show on my face but I don't think I was succeeding. But Rose was too angry to see.

The guardian was uncertain what to do, obviously torn between the scary girl in front of him and his scary employer inside. I saw Pavel come out of the room and place a hand on the shoulder of the guardian. Pavel opened the door for Rose and let us both in.

"What did you do! Who asked you to interfere? I wanted to watch him suffer. I wanted to watch the healthiness and the youth Lissa gave him fade away as he crumbled under his disease. I wanted him to know what it was like feel trapped in a small cell with nothing but deranged thoughts. I am glad he is dead, but I wanted to watch him die! Why did you do it?"

She was screaming.

There was a look on Abe's face I couldn't quite place. He looked sad, but mad at the same time. He got up from his chair, obviously getting angry himself as he screamed the words to Rose.

"Because nobody does that to MY DAUGHTER and lives!"

Abe confirmed my suspicion and I saw Rose was no longer angry. She was shocked. The transition was almost comical. She was processing what he said.

Abe calmed himself down and sat down. He was running his hand through his hair. I don't think he had meant to blurt it out like that.

Rose turned around looking at me.

"Did you know?"

I shook my head.

"I figured it out outside the door."

Abe looked a little shocked at my admission. Maybe he thought he was hiding it better. I suppose when you were as infamous as Abe was, you had to be careful to who you shared that kind of information with.

Rose sat down.

"Oh."

She turned to Abe. Abe was looking down at his hands, not sure how to approach the topic. He took a deep breath when he realized Rose was still too stunned to say anything.

"When your mother told me she was pregnant I was thrilled, but we soon realized that the business I was in, was no place for a little girl like you. I kept track of you. Kirova would send me pictures and rapport cards and when you and Vasilisa went missing I spared no expense looking for you. I am a bit embarrassed to say that guardian Belikov was able to do what I could not. I am sorry Rosemarie, I should have looked harder. I just thought you two had a reason to disappear and if you two wanted to be found you would have. I am sorry."

"Mom told you?"

He nodded. That must have been who she had been calling in the yard.

"It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault except Victor's and Robert's and the guardians that helped them. Wait did any of those mysteriously die? Are they alive?"

She was aiming her question at Abe who had the good sense of looking a little guilty.

"For now."

He answered. There was a small smile on Rose's face. Even though none of this was funny.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

RPOV

That evening I told Lissa about Victor. She had a different reaction than I had. She was sad and she was somewhat remorseful she lost family. She pitied Victor in a way. Although she was also a bit relieved. She was definitely worried about other people coming after her because of her gifts.

When I told her who had killed him and why her mouth had dropped to the floor.

She had recovered quickly and said it made sense I was the daughter of a criminal. I had to have gotten my rebellious side from somewhere and we all knew it didn't come from my mother. I had laughed about it.

I had left Abe's hotel room shortly after our conversation and was left with a bit a weird feeling. I always assumed that my Moroi father was like any other Moroi father. Simply interested in reproducing and willing to lend a hand but that was it. Even though he wasn't in my life, somehow it was nice to know he at least kept track of me. I wondered what life would have looked like if he was in my life. I would probably have ended up with very flashy clothes. So there was an upside to having no parents. I giggled. We had made an appointment to try and see each other now that he was in town. Dimitri had asked him to come over for lunch on Sunday. I knew he didn't trust Abe. I think it was his way of keeping an eye on me.

I was currently wrapped up in his arms trying to fall asleep. This morning we had discussed me sleeping on my own again. But after the day I had we didn't even bother. And honestly I didn't want to. I would find excuses to stay with him at least until we went to St. Basils. I knew then we had to separate.

In the morning I woke up to an empty bed and I was surely disappointed. I smelt wonderful things from downstairs and I assumed Dimitri was helping his mother. He was such a mama's boy. I walked over the hall towards Lissa's room. Lissa was just waking up and Ivan's bed was empty so I guess he was downstairs too. I landed on mine/Ivan's bed and placed a hand over my head while I groaned.

"What's wrong?"

Lissa asked peeking over her side of the bed.

"Urgh, I am crushing on the guy I am sleeping with and he doesn't even seem to notice me."

Lissa giggled.

"That sounds so wrong. And I think you are wrong. I have seen the way Dimitri looks at you, he is very protective of you. I mean he does have you in his bed every night."

"Yes, he is protective of me like a little sister. I think he feels responsible for me because he saved me. And yes he sleeps with me but he doesn't DO anything. No cheecky feels, no kisses, nothing!"

Viktoria walks into the room and launches herself on my bed next to me.

"What's happening?"

"Rose is crushing on your brother."

"Liss!."

"What, you are."

I sighed deeply and Viktoria just giggled.

"Wouldn't be the first one. It's annoying to see all the girls fall over themselves to get to Dimka. He hasn't paid for a drink in the local diner in years."

"Not helping Vika."

"But he is very protective of you. Has he tried anything?"

"No." I said with bitter disappointment.

"I mean, I know it wouldn't work. We have to go to St. Basils and we have to be professional but still."

"Well I don't know about that. Dimitri is Ivan's guardian and is doing you a favor and in the weekends we will be coming home so even if you keep things 'professional' at school you can still smooch here. Oh wait where will Ivan sleep?"

Lissa being ever helpful replied to Viktoria before I could stop her.

"Oh Rose has been sleeping with Dimitri since the beginning, Ivan has been sleeping here, complaining nonstop about the air mattress."

She was dragging out the nonstop in a dramatic manner. I could practically here Ivan saying that.

Viktoria was up on her feet in seconds looking shocked.

"What? you are sleeping with him? I though you said he didn't try anything."

I sighed. Thanks Liss for that.

"He hasn't. It is not like that. The only thing we do is ACTUALLY sleep. I had a lot of problems sleeping after… you know, so Dimitri would stay with me and it seems to help. But I have a feeling it is meaning more to me than it does him. I just love waking up in his arms."

I said a bit dreamy.

"Well give it time. Dimitri has amazing self-control. But I think he is using a good amount of it to stay away from you right now. Just keep at it and he'll break eventually."

Viktoria winked at me and with that we left for the breakfast table.

The next Sunday Abe was coming over.

I was getting a bit fidgety around 11. Abe was coming over at 12.30 for lunch and I was already stressing out. I mean, what did we have to talk about? I had no idea how to interact with a father or any parent for that matter. Lissa noticed my distress and pulled me up the stairs to her room.

"Why don't you let me do your hair for lunch?"

Lissa was already heating up the curling iron and taking out bobby pins. I knew what she was doing. She was distracting me. Sometimes I had to remind myself the bond was only one way and Lissa couldn't read my mind, because she was very intuitive. But she had been working with Oksana on reading aura's but she just wasn't any good at it.

But as Lissa started working on my hair I was starting to calm down a bit. I always liked fingers running through my hair. I realized that wasn't true. Although I didn't mind Lissa's fingers I preferred them larger and more rough and attached to a large Russian.

The realization put a smile on my face and took away the rest of my anxiety.

An hour later Lissa and I walked downstairs. He should almost be here. Olena was preparing lunch and I was walking into the kitchen to help.

"Anything I can do?"

I needed to do something to pass the time. But both Olena and Dimitri, who was helping her, looked horrified. I was known for my 'skills' in the kitchen, more specifically Olena had said that she found my talent for even overcooking water astonishing.

Dimitri wisely let me simply bring some dished towards the table and set the plates. I had to chuckle.

The doorbell rang and Olena rushed to open the door. There Abe stood being flanked by Pavel.

I peeked from the kitchen while Olena led both men to the table. I placed the dish I had in my hands on the table.

"Hi."

"Hello Rosemarie."

"Uhm I have to bring in more food."

And I disappeared into the kitchen again. Pavel was sweeping the perimeter just to familiarize himself with all the exits. He gave Dimitiri a nod and Dimitri nodded back.

"Let me help you with that."

He picked up a large bowl and walked with me towards the table.

"You know, he is as nervous about this as you are."

He said as he walked passed me to place the dish on the table.

Ten minutes later we were all around the table silently eating lunch. Abe has been giving Dimitri some weird looks and honestly Dimitri has been doing the same back.

"So, you have any business in town?"

I asked and everyone just gawked at me. Yeah I asked a mob boss what business he had. Stupid Stupid Rose. But a small smile came across Abe's face.

"Well aside from you. I do have some people I have to remind in person about certain arrangements they have made with me."

There was a sly tone to his voice.

"What kind of reminding?"

I asked with a similar sly smile on my face.

The grin on his face became bigger and he animatedly started talking about deals people made with him and what would happen if they didn't meet their end of the deal. He talked big, but mostly he just raised the interest on their bargain ridiculously high. But he did mention other methods of persuasion but spoke mostly in euphemisms to stop Paul from overhearing.

I talked about the time I blackmailed some boys at school to do my homework.

"Oh my baby girl. You make me so proud."

He over dramatically stated and we all laughed. I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. I loved my mother but I never felt like I had too much in common with her. With Abe I felt like I found a piece of me. He was the source of all the things I couldn't place with my mother.

"So how long are you staying in town?"

Dimitri's tone wasn't very inviting. He wanted to know when he would leave. I knew about Abe's reputation but I wondered why Dimitri was so harsh on Abe. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Abe was also very hard on Dimitri. Whenever they spoke there was a harsh tone to their words.

"I thought about staying here for a while, so I can spend some time with Rose and make sure she is safe and taken care off."

He made sure Dimitri got the implication that he didn't think Dimitri could provide those things.

"The girls will go to St. Basils in two weeks. Are you going to stay there too?"

"Of course not. But I have called the principal and have asked him to keep me updated on her progress. Also I understand Rose will still be here from time to time. And if necessary I _can_ stay at guest housing."

I saw Dimitri narrow his eyes and Abe do the same. Argh what were they fighting about?

After lunch I was waiving him goodbye. He kissed my cheek.

"I had a good time Rose. I'll see you next week?"

"Sure. I had a nice time too."

Once the door was closed I turned to Dimitri.

"I know you know him as a bad guy, but would it have killed you to make an effort?"

I saw Dimitri just stare at me.

"Me? He was disrespecting me in my own home. Like I couldn't protect you!"

I got a little angry and I said something I shouldn't have.

"Well maybe I am not yours to protect."

And with that I walked up to the stairs to Lissa's and my room.

After about half an hour I heard the door open. I hoped it was Dimitri but I was a little disappointed to see it was Ivan. My face fell a little before I replaced it with a small smile.

"Not who you wanted to see?"

I shook my head.

"I always got time for you."

He sat down on the bed next to me.

"You know he is very protective of you."

I groaned and flopped down on the bed.

"Well I don't need him to be protective."

What I need is for him to kiss me.

Ivan chuckled.

"No you don't."

"Look, Dimitri is a strong person. He has this need to protect anyone. It is why he is so good at his job. It is why I am alive. He is smart and strong but completely ignorant when it comes to women."

I looked at him in shock. I blushed. Ivan chuckled again. He turned towards me. He placed a piece of hair behind my ear and had a loving expression on his face.

"Don't give up on him just because he is clueless."

I bit my lip. Ivan was very close.

"I know he will eventually have to acknowledge that you are an amazing, beautiful, not to mention hot woman."

He got up from the bed.

"You really think so?"

Even if I knew he didn't mean anything romantic by it and just wanted to make me feel better I needed to know someone Ivan's age or Dimitri's age could look at me other than a little sister.

"Definitely, but don't tell Dimka. He'll kill me for looking at his girl like that."

He winked and walked out.

Did he just say that Dimitri saw me as hot? That he saw me as his? You would think that sounded possessive but honestly it sounded wonderful. I wanted to be his girl.

As I came downstairs I had calmed down. Dimitri was in the yard training. Even though I shouldn't have said what I said to him I realized I was missing a part of myself. It was nice having people around me that cared about me and wanted to keep me safe. But the point was they shouldn't have to. I was meant to be a guardian. In a year, Lissa's life would be in my hands and the truth was I hadn't been able to protect her. Right now I was weak with little training. Dimitri was helping me but he was only conditioning me right now. I needed more. I needed to feel strong again. I needed to be able to feel like I could protect myself and Lissa.

I walked out into the yard and nearly forgot my own name. He was doing push-ups with his shirt off. I unconsciously licked my lips.

Once he noticed me he stood up and I swear I had a hard time forming words. I had seen him with his shirt off. He spent some warm nights with only his pajama bottoms on, but this was different. He was standing tall in all his glory and the small shine of sweat in the afternoon sun made it just so… yummy. But to my utter disappointment he put the shirt back on and walked over to me. But at least it meant I could form coherent thoughts again.

"Roza. I am sorry. I didn't mean to be rude to your father. He just rubs me the wrong way."

I nodded.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have said what I said either. I am grateful for all that you have done."

I saw his face fall just a little.

"But I shouldn't need protection Comrade. I am supposed to be a guardian. I hate feeling so helpless."

I hated that my voice became softer and younger at the end.

"Roza, it will be okay. We will help you. Once we get to St. Basils I will train you."

"I kind of want to start now."

"Rose, you're…"

"I know I am not strong enough physically yet for the hardcore stuff. But I can't just keep running and lifting weights. I need more. I need you to show me how to fight. Even if it is just showing."

"Rose. I know it is hard to be impassive. But I'd rather we wait a little while before we start on technique."

I frowned. I knew he knew it was hard for me not to do anything. I think Dimitri disliked sitting still as much as I did. It was one of the reasons these last two years had been so hard.

"If you won't teach me. I'll ask Pavel."

He narrowed his eyes at me. He knew I was backing him into a corner.

"Fine. But technique only, no sparring and no strenuous activity and we are adding training time. I will not sacrifice your stamina training."

I nodded as I had a big smile on my face. And as we heading into the house I saw there was a small smile creeping its way up to his face as well.

DPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night. I thought I heard Zoya cry a little while back but I couldn't hear her crying now. But what I did notice was that my bed was cold and empty. Rose wasn't there. I was surprised at how bothered I was by that. I walked out of my room and heard her voice.

I peeked inside of Zoya's room and saw Rose was holding the baby and telling her stories. Zoya seemed captivated by her voice and so was I.

"I wondered what happened. She usually doesn't quiet down so easily."

Karolina came up beside me and looked at the two girls with a warm expression which mirrored my own.

"The two insomniacs helping each other I guess."

I smiled.

"Rose has been a lot better. She is sleeping more and tossing and turning less."

I realized exactly what I had just said.

"I mean…"

"Oh let it go Dimka. We all know Rose is sleeping in your room."

She looked at me with a grin on her face and she made her eyebrows wiggle.

"It's not like that Karo."

"Of course not. How could anyone misinterpret the meaning of you having a beautiful girl in your bed that you are falling for hard?"

I turned to look at her with a scowl on my face. I wasn't falling for Rose. I realized I was pouting a little. Like when Karolina used to tell me I was getting to tall or that my hair was too long. She snickered and walked away. As she was leaving she placed a hand on my shoulder and let it slip again as she was getting further away from me.

I spend another five minutes staring at Rose, in complete denial about how I was not falling for this gorgeous and sweet girl in front of me.

I went back to bed. After about fifteen minutes I heard the door open and Rose got back into bed with me. She scooted closer to me and I placed my arms around her. I fell asleep still in full denial but reveling in the feeling of her warm body pressed closely against mine.


	7. Chapter 7

So I need some loving. Have been up all night. My son has an earinfection and was screaming most of the night. The only time way he could sleep was upright and the only way he could sleep that way is if you hold him that way. Which means even when he sleeps, you don't. But still I am posting. Glad that it is a pre-writen story.

Chapter 7:

RPOV.

We were on our way to St. Basisl two weeks later. It was a long drive, like five hours but Dimitri assured me that that was nothing in Siberia. I knew it was the same in some isolated parts of America too.

We had agreed to go to school during the week and come home to Baia on the weekends. 'Home'. It was weird but that was what it felt like. On the weekends Lissa could practice with Oksana. Up until now Oksana mostly had Lissa rest and healed bits of darkness out of us. But the idea was that Lissa would learn to control spirit from Oksana. I would be doing the same thing I would be doing during the week. Training, but at least on the weekends it would just be me and Dimitri. And hopefully he would move on to more physical forms of training soon instead of the little bit of technique he is showing me now.

Viktoria usually only came back home on holidays because the train ride was even longer, but she had been coming back every weekend to see us. And I am sure now that we were using a car Viktoria would join us in our ride home.

I was getting nervous again while we went through the gate of the academy. I mean, I didn't speak the language, I had to lie about where we were for the past two years and most of all I had forgotten how to act like a teenager. I was quite popular back at St. Vladimir's, but things were different. I felt the same anxiety coming from Lissa. But it was refreshing to worry about being liked at a new school instead of worrying if you might go insane or die. So all in all, I think I could handle it.

Dimitri stopped at the parking lot and let us out of the car. We went to the administrative building.

"Come on princess we are going this way. Rose you'll be talking to the head Guardian."

Ivan said as he was leading her into an office.

Dimitri went with me.

The moment he stepped into the office the man behind the desk looked up and had a large smile on his face. He got up and walked over to Dimitri.

"Dimka!"

"Alyosha."

Dimitri replied a little less exuberant.

"It has been a while. You guys missed last year's trials. I don't know about sending out graduates without them having come up against you."

Dimitri smiled. I was just watching their interaction. It seemed Dimitri was a bit of a legend here.

"So this is the novice you told me about?"

Both men turned to me.

"Yes, this is Rose Hathaway."

The man, Guardian Vasiliev as it said on his name tag on his desk looked a bit startled and looked back at Dimitri.

"As in Guardian Janine Hathaway?"

Dimitri nodded. Great even in Siberia my mother's reputation is known.

"Now Rose, I have a schedule for you. Dimka tells me that you missed some training. I have informed your teachers and they will guide you as much as possible, and Dimitri will be giving you after hours training. This does mean that your schedule is quite full compared to the other novices."

I took the schedule from him.

"I don't mind. I need to make up for a lot of missed time."

There was a sadness in my voice that prevented Guardian Vasiliev from asking any further questions.

"Alright then. Dimitri will show you to your room."

I followed Dimitri out of Guardian Vasiliev's office and walked beside him over the terrain. The school looked similar to St. Vladimir's but somehow wildly different. I pointed out a few things to Dimitri and asked what they were. His response every time was 'For the winter'. Argh I knew Siberia's winters were cold, but just how cold where they?

We entered my building. And I followed Dimitri up a flight of stairs. At St. Vladimir's there were only a few female novices so I had pretty much the whole wing to myself. But here the count was a little higher. I would still get my own room, but at least the floor was a bit livelier. I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"This is you."

He opened the door and I walked in. There was a single bed and a desk. There were heavy curtains to shield us from the daylight.

I put my meager possessions on the bed.

"okay. I'll let you get settled in. I'll see you in the morning bright and early."

One other thing that I wasn't looking forward to. I had to sleep alone form now on. Dimitri gave me one last look that told me I could do this. He seemed to know exactly what had me nervous. But I had no choice. I needed to be here to graduate.

I took a shower and crawled into bed. I checked to see how Lissa was doing at the Moroi dorms and saw she was settling in to go to sleep too. When I hit the bed I felt the exhaustion and stress from the last few days and although I preferred to sleep in his arms, I was surprised I found sleep relatively easy. And of course it had nothing to do with the Dimitri scented T-shirt I was clutching that I had stolen from our room in Baia.

DPOV

Ivan and I shared a suite. Although most teachers here didn't have their own guardians there were quite a few visitors to the academy that did. So we got a suite with each our own bedroom but a joint living room and a small kitchenette.

I tried to sleep. I really did! But sleep just didn't want to come. But I was exhausted. The drive here was long. And it was late. But I was tossing and turning.

"Oi Dimka! Could you stop that. I can here you all the way from my room."

A tired looking Ivan walked into my room.

"Sorry, can't sleep. I'll try and be quieter."

There was a smile on his face I didn't like.

"Ah, can't sleep because you are missing someone next to you is it?"

"No. It has just been a stressful time lately and it is weird being back here."

Ivan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Drop the act Dimka. I know you are…"

"Don't say it Ivan. Please don't say it."

"… falling for her."

Argh he said it. I fell backwards on my bed and groaned. How long could I keep denying this? I knew how I felt about Rose. I just couldn't feel that way.

Ivan took the chair next to my bed.

"I am not blind Dimitri. I see the way you look at her and you have been taking way to many cold showers."

I glared at him.

"So what is the big problem here? I think she feels the same way."

I sighed deeply.

"The problem is she is seventeen, my student and has been through so much. Of course she feels connected to me. I am the one that saved her. I have read that people in her situation often attach themselves to the person that saved them."

Ivan scrounged up his nose.

"I doubt that is what Rose is feeling though. Just talk to her."

I groaned again. I can't. I can't put that kind of pressure on her. No. I needed to push these feelings down.

"Try and get some sleep."

Ivan patted my shoulder and walked out.

It took me another two hours or so, but eventually my exhaustion overcame the lack of Rose pressed closely to my body.

RPOV

The next morning classes started. I was nervous and didn't know what to wear. I opted for something sexy but not revealing. Something simple that never goes out of style.

As I walked into the first bodyguard theory class of the morning, I saw everyone staring at me. Oh not good.

"Class, this is Rose Hathaway. Due to circumstances she has missed training for the past two years, she is being trained one on one by guardian Belikov and I expect everyone here to lend her a hand where you can."

I sat down after the introduction. I already heard the whispering behind me. Except now the whispering was in Russian. The classes were all in English, but students still conversed in Russian. But I didn't know if what they said was good or bad.

As it turns out, no matter who gives the class, Stan or a nicer Russian guy, bodyguard theory was plain boring. I tried to pay attention. I really did, but I couldn't seem to focus.

I was glad once the class was over. I was walking to my next class trying to figure out where to go when two boys came up to me.

"You need help finding the classroom?"

I nodded. One of the boys actually turned the map I was holding upside down and things started to make a bit more sense.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Sure no problem. And if you need any more help with anything, anything at all. We'll be here for you."

As he was saying 'anything' he was looking me up and down. Although I didn't get the sleezebag vibe I got from some of the boys at . I still didn't think they were helping me out of the goodness of their hearts but to try to get into my pants.

When we arrived in the next class I was glad there was a table free next to one of the female novices.

When it was lunch time I could meet up with Lissa again. Although nobody was really mean, and they all tried to be helpful, most just exchanged pleasantries and didn't bother to talk to me more. I wasn't here to make friends but a little polite conversation wouldn't hurt.

I was in the lunch line when I felt his present behind me.

I turned around and saw Dimitri was also picking up a tray. Where St. Vladimirs had a separate guardian lounge, here all guardians seemed to have to take their lunch here.

"How was your first morning?"

"Okay, no besties with anybody but no right out mean stabs either."

He chuckled a bit.

"Russian schools usually don't 'click' as much as American schools. We try and mingle people as much as possible."

I just nodded. I guess that is why there were guardians here. I did see that the interactions here between novice and even royal Moroi were more frequent. There seemed to be less of a class divide.

"Dimka?"

I heard a female voice coming from behind him.

Dimitri turned around and a smile was plastered on his face.

"Tasha?"

The woman walked up to him and hugged him. If you ask me, she lingered a bit too long on the hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ivan took a teaching position here. What about you?"

Well I suppose whoever she is, Dimitri doesn't trust her enough to tell her the truth.

The woman groaned at his question.

"argh. I had to beg the Principal to let my nephew in."

She started looking around. She pulled a black-haired boy from around the corner. My jaw dropped. I knew him. We went to St. Vladimir's together.

"Christian?"

I asked a little bewildered. I didn't know him very well, but his reputation preceded him.

He looked at me and a small grin came across his face.

"Rose Hathaway. So this is where you have been for the last two years. Lissa around too?"

Dimitri looked between us.

"You know Christian?"

"yeah, he went to . So what are you doing here, fire-fly."

Another groan from his aunt and a smirk from him.

"Well, this mister thought it would be funny so set other Moroi on fire and he got expelled. The lengths I went to, to get him into this school."

He smiled even brighter.

"Oh come on Tasha, they had it coming. Hey Rose you remember Jesse and Ralf right. Well they only became bigger jerks. I just put them in their place a little."

I was shocked.

"You didn't harm his face did you. Jesse was always so pretty. A sleezebag, but a pretty one."

Christian looked at me funny. He obviously didn't share my opinion.

"I didn't hurt them. The flame didn't burn them. It was all show. But he did squeal like a little girl. They teased him about it afterwards. Honestly I think that is the reason I got expelled, he told his parents and they filed an official complaint."

I saw he was proud of what he did.

I had to laugh a little. I wish I had been there.

"You think that is funny? Next time you think about torching some poor boys, think about your aunt and how many favors she had to call in to get you accepted anywhere. I swear the only reason they took you here is because they simply blame it on the weak discipline of the Americans."

Now Christian and I were outright laughing.

Ivan and Lissa entered the cafeteria. I saw they were animatedly talking about history. Lissa was in Ivan's class just before they came here.

"Rose, why don't you take Christian to meet Lissa, I'll catch up."

I saw Ivan coming over and hugging Tasha too, but he seemed a bit more reserved about her. I'll have to ask Ivan about her later.

I led Christian over to the table and Lissa sat down with her lunch only moments later.

"Hey Liss, you remember Christian? He just transferred here too."

There was a small blush on her face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They didn't seem to get very far with their conversation.

Christian was deep in thought when something seemed to occur to him.

"What do you mean, transferred here too? Isn't this were you two have been?"

I looked down a little. How was I going to explain that.

"No we just started today."

Lissa replied.

"Then where were you for the past two years?"

"Away."

Was all I said while stuffing my face with food. Christian seemed to let it go for now. We ended up talking about St. Vladimirs the entire lunch. I was glad to hear Mason and Eddie were doing well.

DPOV

It was good to talk to Tasha again and I was glad Lissa and Rose had a familiar face here on campus. Ivan had joined us and we were relaying the stories from our past few years. It had been a while since we saw her. She was a few years ahead of us but we always were very friendly. That didn't seem to have changed. Ivan was eyeing me all through lunch but I didn't understand what he was trying to say. We parted after lunch as she had some more paper work to fill out.

"Oh my God Dimka, you are so blind."

"What?"

"She was practically falling over you. She is totally into you, always has been."

I almost snorted. Of course not. Tasha and I were friends, just like she was friends with Ivan.

"Of course not. She is just being nice."

Ivan groaned.

"I swear, sometimes you can be so smart and other times you are a complete tool. She likes you. The way she giggled when you talk. The way she touches your arm. The fact she pulled her shirt down during lunch to give you a good look at her chest. Not that there is much to look at."

I started thinking about all the things Ivan said and he was right, she did do those things, but I am not sure she liked me. That was just Tasha. She has always been that way. Well around me anyway.

"It doesn't matter, I don't feel that way about her."

Ivan's grin grew wide.

"No of course not. Your heart is settled on your seventeen year old student."

I glared at him and he walked away laughing. Of to his next class. I didn't have a shift until tonight so I was just wondering around school. I had missed it. It brought back so many memories.

In the afternoon I saw a guardian walk up to me.

"Um Guardian Belikov, you are needed in the gymnasium."

I was wondering what that was about.

I was met inside by one of the teachers.

"She has been doing rather well today, but now she doesn't want to get out of the changing room. We have a conditioning session in the pool. Maybe you can talk to her."

I nodded.

I hesitated a minute before entering the female locker room.

"Rose, It's Dimitri. Are you decent?"

No response, that worried me more than anything. I slowly opened the door and saw her sitting on a bench in her swim suit.

The picture before me prevented me from stray thoughts about how amazing her body looked in it. Before me was a very stressed and scared Rose. She was rubbing her hands up and down her arms and legs. But she didn't seem cold.

I crouched down in front of her.

"Roza, tell me what is happening."

"I didn't know they had a pool. St. Vladimirs doesn't have a pool."

"It is a good way to condition and usually used in the winter when it is too cold to be outside. They don't use it much now, but they will in the winter."

The look of horror on her face increased.

"It is silly really. I know it wasn't real. I know I didn't drown but I just can't seem to get myself into that pool."

Finally a light bulb went off in my head. She had told me the first night that Robert had drowned her in one of his dreams. She described it as the worst death she endured during her time. Of course she would be apprehensive. I stood up and signaled to Rose I would be right back.

I walked out of the locker room and talked to the teacher.

"She isn't going in the pool today. I'll take her for an hour and do some weight training."

"Okay. But whatever is wrong she needs to get over it. I understand there are some special circumstances regarding her situation nobody wants to talk about but she needs to be able to do this."

He wasn't being mean or unsympathetic, just realistic.

"She will, just not today. I'll work on it with her."

And with that I walked back into the locker room.

"Get dressed."

There was a relief on her face and adoration for me for getting her out of the situation.

We walked into the gym found a quiet space and I had her do some weight training.

We moved on to some technique after that. After we finished I had a shift.

"Rose meet me in the pool once my shift ends."

Rose looked at me with pure horror.

"Don't worry. I'll be there the whole time."

She seemed to lighten up a bit but still seemed petrified.

After my shift I went to the pool. I had spent fifteen minutes going through all my cloths trying to find swim trunks. But eventually I did. I was standing in the shallow water part when Rose entered. She was wearing the schools approved swim suit and although I would probably prefer her in a bikini to show off her curves, she still looked good in this.

She was inching her way towards the pool every step she seemed to tremble a little more. I hated that Robert and Victor had done this to her. They took something so precious to Rose away from her. Her strength. But I was determined to give it back to her.

"Just sit on the edge."

She looked at me like I was crazy, but eventually complied. Her feet were the only thing that was touching the water. I walked up to her and I was standing in front of her almost between her legs.

"Okay, baby steps. Just get acclimated to the water."

I noticed her heart was racing and her breaths were shallow. I stepped between her legs to touch her face to calm her down. She seemed a little started by that and it didn't seem to help her breathing much.

"Just breath. In and out, In and out."

For a moment the look in her eyes changed. It was no longer filled with fear but with something else entirely. I was getting lost in those eyes. It felt like we had been there forever when I remembered why we were here in the first place.

"Do you think you want to join me here in the shallow end of the pool. You will still be able to stand and I will be right here."

She hesitated for a moment but consented. I picked her up and slowly let her down into the water. I put her down very close to me and held her there. As the water was reaching higher and higher as I let her down I felt her tense again until her eyes met mine. She trusted me. She trusted me to keep her safe. To know what I am doing. She wasn't afraid anymore because she was in my arms.

"How does that feel?"

It took her a moment to collect herself before she could come up with a coherent answer.

"Amazing."

The way she said it felt like she wasn't commenting on the water, but rather my hands on her body. And for a moment I was just focused on where my body was touching hers. Her hands were on my chest. Although the water was nice and warm anyway, it just became very hot in the pool. I saw her flushed face and I imagine I had a similar complexion. The truth is our bodies had been so close numerous times during sleep, but now being awake gave it a total different feel.

I tried very hard to focus back on the task at hand.

"You think we can walk a bit to the deeper end of the pool?"

She didn't even hesitate this time. She just looked into my eyes as I slowly walked her to the deeper side. Her hands were safely tugged into mine as I led her down.

The water was coming up to her chest now. It was still to my belly button.

"Let go of the bottom. I can still stand. I am holding on to you."

She started swimming a bit. I had to let go of her hands as she needed them to swim. I was moving in circles a bit but staying at the same depth. This way I was still standing and she could choose to put her foot down at any time. I slowly moved her to the deeper end of the pool and finally she wasn't able to stand anymore but was swimming around. She started to enjoy herself again in the water. I always liked the pool. The feel of weightlessness. Almost like you are flying. I saw Rose was beginning to appreciate it too. After another five minutes of splashing around we moved a bit to the shallow end again.

I was very surprised when Rose threw herself around my neck hugging me close.

"Thank you."

She leaned back and kissed my cheek. Oh how I wished it were my lips.

When she let go of me she had a grin on her face. She didn't even hesitate when she shoved a good amount of water my way. She started to laugh. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to return the favor but she had made such good progress today I didn't want to negate that with splashing her face. But I also knew I needed to retaliate. So I opted for a tickle fest. I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall of the pool. I started to tickle her. She screamed and wailed and laughed.

After a few moments and several pleas for mercy I stopped. She was so close. Pressed against the wall of the pool. One hand was still on her waist where I had been tickling her, the other resting besides her head on the pool wall. The way she was looking at me. I leaned down. I needed to feel those red full lips against mine. Whatever reasons I had for not doing those, I had forgotten them long ago.

I was inches away from her when the front door of the pool opened and closed with a loud bang. I immediately jumped back and away from her. I tried to compose myself but was finding it hard.

"Yes, well. You won't have a swimming class until next week so we can make one more trip here in a few days time. The point of the swimming lessons is conditioning so they won't ask you to put your head under water, just to do laps."

"Yeah. Thanks, I think I will be okay."

I climbed out of the water and Rose did the same.

We parted ways without another word.

When I got back to the unit I flounced on the chair.

"So how was training with Rose?"

"I almost kissed her."

"Oeehh."

Ivan was insufferable. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because someone came in."

He laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

RPOV

It had been two weeks since the almost kiss. I was starting to doubt myself. At first I thought Dimitri didn't think of me like that, but then we had those moments in the pool where I think he almost kissed me. But ever since, no more moments. He was training me, even moving on to some light sparring and me trying out techniques on him and it was going great but I craved a different kind of physical contact with him.

"Look alive Hathaway."

I was currently in my senior combat class and doing a technique with one of the novices.

He was beating me and every time I tried the technique on him, I would be the one on the ground. Most of the novices had been very nice. They had been helping me learn and I was improving, but this guy wasn't going easy on me just because I was behind.

I charged him again. I focused on my task and I found a new determination within myself. I was surprised when I realized I was still standing at the end and the novice was on the ground a little shocked. The entire class looked up from what they were doing.

I just stared at the boy for a moment, before I erupted in a big cheer throwing my arms in the air. Everybody laughed and the teacher gave me an encouraging laugh. I helped the boy up from the ground.

"Well I'll be damned. You're starting to get it. But it isn't fair. If I was getting private lessons from Guardian Belikov I would be improving so much too."

I just smiled. And I was grateful to Dimitri. No matter how much he wasn't kissing me, he was doing a rather good job training me.

After practice I showered and went to my dorm room to do some homework. Luckily they didn't expect me to do three years of work in one year for my academic classes. I still had to pass body guard theory but all the other academic classes they were very lenient.

I was halfway through my homework of math when I was sucked into Lissa's head. It hadn't happened a lot lately because Lissa was quite happy. The only times I would get sucked in when she was chatting with Christina. She had a serious crush on him, but it was a nice change to get sucked in by happy thoughts instead of depressing thoughts. But this wasn't one of these times. I felt her fear radiating of off her.

She was currently on a school outing to the history museum. There was an exhibit there that contained some Moroi artifacts. Although humans were oblivious to their original nature. Ivan was leading the expedition and a few of his history students were with him and off course a buckload of guardians. Dimitri had insisted to go with him, but he was already rostered for a shift and Ivan said he would be fine with all the other guardians around. He even made a joke to me that Dimitri thought everyone else was incompetent.

But as I was relaying the events in Lissa head I knew Dimitri would never leave Ivan's side again. If they survived this.

They were walking towards the parking lot and even though it was dawn and already a little light out, the parking lot contained no sunlight. A group of Strigoi was standing in the parking lot. The guardians immediately went into action. One of them ushering the Moroi into the car and instructing the driver to take them into the emerging sunlight. To my and Lissa's horror Ivan wasn't one of them.

"No, I won't be weak anymore. I can help." He walked towards the guardians engaging the Strigoi and left Lissa sitting in the car with the other students. The driver had a choice to make. Stay and try and convince Ivan to come into the car or get the students to safety and risk the life of a royal Moroi. But seeing as he also had a princess in his car and he thought Ivan was old enough to make his own decisions he took off into the sunlight. He didn't go far, just far enough.

The last thing Lissa saw was Ivan standing behind the guardians holding his hands to the ground and making the earth move.

It was a long few minutes. I had never been in her head so long, but both Lissa's anxiety and my own were keeping me there. After what seemed like forever people were emerging from the parking lot. A guardian was holding a beat and battered Ivan and two guardians were following behind. I noticed there had been four guardians that stayed behind. The fact that only three emerged was not a good sign.

They loaded Ivan in the car with Lissa.

He groaned when they put him down. He was clutching his side and I could see blood on his face.

"Take them back. We have some clean up to do. Get Lord Zeklos to the infirmary."

The guardian then turned to Ivan and his expression went from stern and focused to almost kind.

"Thank you. I don't think we would have made it out without you."

Ivan responded by holding both his thumbs up and then lowering them quickly again as he groaned in pain at his gesture.

The car starting moving the moment the guardian had closed the door.

Ivan was next to Lissa and I could feel what she was doing before she was actually doing it. She had her hand on Ivan and was healing his ribs. Although I knew Lissa meant well and we both didn't want to see Ivan in pain. He would have been fine eventually. She needed to conserve her strength. Victor had been draining her for years, I didn't know if she was ready for more healing. But after only a few moments she stopped. She had only healed the worst part of it. His broken ribs. He was still very bruised and battered. But at least now he could sit up, sort of and breathe a bit more normal. I was proud of Lissa. She helped Ivan but still conserved her strength.

Ivan took a phone from his pocket and pressed a button.

"Dimka?"

I lost the connection with Lissa after that. I myself felt emotionally drained. This had been a close call not just for Ivan but for all of them, and I wasn't there to stop it. I didn't know what was worse. Being there and giving it your all to protect them but failing or not being there in the first place.

Something occurred to me then. Dimitri would be feeling the same way. Ivan had just called him.

I snuck out of my room and into guest housing.

I opened the door to Ivan's and Dimitri's suite. There he was on the couch. He had his phone besides him and his hands were in his hair. He looked up when I entered. And in that moment he wore his heart on his sleeve. He always had his guardian mask on and kept in complete control of his emotions, but not right now. Right now he looked broken, almost disheveled.

Dimitri had once told me he had almost lost Ivan once. If he had been moments later, Ivan would have died. I knew he was reliving that moment now.

We all knew it was a possibility of ourselves and our charges being attacked. All guardians made peace with the fact they might have to lay down their lives for their charge. What they did not however consider and what in my eyes and I knew in Dimitri's eyes was even worse was surviving your charge. It was an unnatural thing and the fact we come so close today was making us vulnerable. I knew many people wouldn't understand. But I did.

I slowly made my way towards him. He straightened out a bit. His legs were a bit a part and I moved myself within them. I placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch. I then did what I had wanted to for a while but never seemed to have the courage to do. But I knew Dimitri needed it right now. He needed me and I needed him.

I bend my head down a little, even sitting down his height was still close to mine. I brushed my lips against his and he responded. I deepened the kiss and wound my fingers in his hair. He was pulling my body closer to him as he too ran his fingers into my hair. I felt his tongue graze my lips and I opened up to him willingly. I had kissed boys before but this kiss was a whole other level. One because he seemed to know what he was doing and two because it was… well him. The electricity running through me. His hands on my body. I reveled in it. I had been dreaming about this for a while but nothing compared to the real thing. He pulled away slowly and rested his head against mine, catching his breathe. I was trying to do the same. I needed anything to distract me or I would start kissing him again and I don't know if I would be able to stop.

"They are on their way here now. He is okay. Lissa healed the worst of it.""

He looked at me confused. I tapped the side of my head. Understanding crossed his face.

"He was already joking by the time they put him in the car."

Dimitri groaned.

"I am going to kill that idiot."

I smiled.

"Well that would defeat the purpose of him surviving today."

He chuckled.

His phone rang. I let go of him a bit so he could answer.

"Belikov."

"I see…Yes he phoned me when he was in the car….I'll be right there."

I stepped back and he got up.

He moved his hand towards my face again as a last bit of comfort that he needed.

He let go again and I saw the moment he put his guardian mask into place.

"I have to go. They are bringing him in and I need to be there."

I nodded and we both walked out of guest quarters.

That night I slept in Lissa's room. Even though she was fine and was well protected the thought that I hadn't been there to protect her myself was eating at me. I needed her close. I think she was as startled by the encounter as I was, so she gave no objections.

DPOV

I went to the infirmary and saw they were just bringing Ivan in. He wasn't the only one. Two other guardians had to be supported and a third could walk on his own but still had cuts and lacerations all over his body.

I remember the guardian detail that went along with Ivan. There were five guardians. The driver that took the Moroi to their dorm, the three that had come into the infirmary and a fifth. I assumed he would be coming back in a body bag.

When Ivan got settled in and had been checked out I walked in.

"You God damn moron. Was the first time not enough for you? You had to go back and join the fight."

"Dimka, I couldn't just sit around and do nothing."

I sighed. I sat down next to him.

"It is one thing to stand your ground when we are alone and attacked, it's another to run back into the face of danger when you could have been safe and sound in the car."

"And then more guardians would have died."

I sighed deeper. That was true. But that was the bane of our existence. We died in their place.

"I am never letting you out of the wards on your own again."

He smiled.

"But next time we face Strigoi on the outside I'll be right there with you."

I knew he had felt helpless the last time we encountered Strigoi. I had felt helpless to when I had seen the Strigoi sink his teeth in there and I knew he had been strengthening his magic to fight but I just saw it as an extra layer of defense. When a Strigoi would get past me Ivan would have a method of evasion. That it would give him the extra time he needed to get away. I never thought he actually would use it to seek out the fight. Although I was angry with him for nearly giving me a heart attack and I was being pissed at him but I was also proud of him. He was one of the few Moroi in this world who saw Dhampirs as equals and was willing to fight beside them. Tasha was another and I was proud to call them friends. I had seen the same kind of adoration on the guardians he came in with. It went against our very nature to expose a Moroi, royal at that to danger but they were happy to have shared the battle field with someone that didn't see them as expendable.

I let Ivan get some rest and to be honest I was exhausted to. I went back to our unit. The doctor had said they would keep Ivan overnight for observation but that he could come here in the morning. At least for tonight it meant I had the apartment all to myself.

I showered and changed into my pajama bottoms and went to bed. As I lay there I was suddenly aware of exactly what happened before I went to Ivan. Rose had kissed me. Somehow it seemed like such a natural things to do that I hadn't thought about it with everything going on with Ivan, but now I could feel the tingle her lips had left on mine. I had wondered if she felt the same and I suppose I had my answer. Although I wasn't entirely convinced she was as invested in it as I was. Tomorrow morning we would have practice again. I just didn't know how to handle that.

When I walked into the gym Rose was already there. That had got to be a first.

"You're early."

"I spend the night with Lissa. She kicked me out, saying all those things about not keeping you waiting and all."

I smiled to myself. There were only a few people in the world that could motivate Rose and Lissa was one of them. I liked to think I was another, but at least for being on time for practice that didn't seem to be the case.

"How is Lissa?"

"a little shaken but okay. It's a little weird that the first time I saw a Strigoi it was through her eyes."

I smiled a little at the somehow funny but still very depressive thought. I wondered if I need to bring up the kiss from last night. I just didn't know what to do about it.

So I chickened out and ignored it.

"Why don't we go running first and then we can do some sparring. I have been hearing great things from your teachers about your improvement in sparring. I'd like to see it for myself."

"Well, all the boys I have beaten so far just say it was your fault and if they had you as a mentor they could beat me no problem."

We both laughed at that.

After the run we did some stretches and weights and them some sparring. The moment her fist connected with my arm I regretted my decision. The electricity ran through me at her touch. It didn't matter it wasn't gentle.

But I was pleased to notice she was improving tremendously.

She was able to block some of my hits. Others I had to take the strength out of them before I hit her but she was blocking more and more of them. But I saw her make a fatal error. I pinned her arms against me and moved one hand to pull her head to the side. I brought my head down to her neck mimicking the bite.

"Dead."

I whispered.

Her breathing increased instead of decreased and I noticed our position. She was flush pulled against me, her back against my front. One of my hands was around her waist keeping her body and her arms in check. The other hand was in her hair where I had pulled her head to the side.

She turned her head slightly so she could look at me. There was a fire in her yes I knew had been lost to her in the last two years.

I loosened my arm around her slightly. But instead of her turning out of my grip she went closer towards me. We were now facing each other. My body was moving on its own. My head dipped and my lips brushed hers. She moved closer and intensified the kiss. I was lost in it. My hand went into her hair and her hands were firmly pressed against my chest.

But I knew I was being selfish. The moment the thought entered my mind I pushed her away.

"I am sorry."

She just stared at me.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you. It was selfish. You have been through so much."

She stepped back and I saw she wasn't scared or sad, she was angry.

"What does that have to do with anything. Either you want me or you don't"

Her hands on her hips. She was defying me.

I sighed. It wasn't that simple.

"Rose, I just don't want to push you into anything. It is natural for you to feel connected to me. I am the one that saved you. But that doesn't mean I should take advantage of that."

And getting angrier.

"I don't feel this way because you _saved_ me, but because you _see_ me. All everybody else sees is a broken girl. I thought you were different. The past two years I had no choice in anything. My life was taken from me. My free will was taken from me…I _know_ what I want. When you figure it out, let me know."

And with that she stormed out of the gym.

The thing was I did believe her. I had let my own fears cloud my judgment. I did see Rose for who she was. I didn't see the broken girl. I saw a woman with amazing strength and a dedication far beyond her years. Whatever life had dealt her she was taking it in stride. She was the embodiment of what didn't kill you made you stronger. She knew how to endure. And here I was taking choice away from her because I thought she was weak. I needed to fix it, but I didn't know how.

* * *

I know you hate me. I hate me. Tomorrow I'll make it better


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

DPOV

After my shift I walked passed her door. I knocked on the door.

I had meant to apologize. I had meant to tell her I was the one being weak and scared. But when she opened the door I pushed her back inside and I kissed her. My mind went blank as her body molded against mine. Her hands went into my hair and I moaned deeply. I felt her smile against my lips.

I moved her back and she fell onto the bed. I fell on top of her, but being careful not to crush her underneath me. I looked at her.

"I am sorry. I know what I want. I am just scared to take it."

It was the truth. I wanted her. I wanted her so bad, but I denied myself because I believed it was better for her and better for everyone in the long run. As a Guardian you gave up the right to want anything. Even if my relationship with Ivan was more on of friendship then one of employer and employee, I still had to follow him in his life. He was under no obligation to follow mine. And what would become of us after graduation. Not to mention this before graduation was also not very appropriate. But once the girls graduated, would we ever see them again? I was hiding behind Rose's ordeal to keep myself from falling completely for her. I simply couldn't afford it. But as she was lying beneath me, I knew I was too late to stop it. I had already fallen for her despite all my efforts. That is was scared me most.

She looked at me, reflecting the same love I held for her in her eyes. She had a soft smile on her face.

"Don't be."

She pulled me down against her lips and whatever hesitation I had was gone.

Her hand was roaming over my body and it felt good. When we would touch during practice or even when she was pressed close against me during sleep, it felt electrifying. But this felt a hundred times worse or better depending on the context. It was like my skin was on fire. It sent shivers down my spine and I felt the same shiver running down her body as she trembled beneath me.

I was slowly working my way under her shirt and lifting if higher and higher. I moved it over head and I saw she was blushing. She was trying to cover up a bit. But I wouldn't let her.

"You're beautiful, you don't ever have to hide from me."

She smiled and relaxed a bit under my touch. I realized I was probably the first man she has been with. She was fifteen when she was taken and although there were many who had lost their virginity at fifteen, me included, I doubted she did. The way her hands trembled with more than just excitement, the way she was biting her lip, showing her nervousness. I would be the first man to claim her. I felt that shiver run over my spine again.

I guided her hand towards the buttons of my own shirt. She was taking it off, she was gaining confidence with every move she made, with every touch that had me moan. I was moving my hands to her waist. She was wearing pajama bottoms and I was undoing her strings. She lifted her hip up a bit so I could take them off. She was now only in her underwear before me. I noticed these weren't her usual training underwear. She was wearing a matching black lace bra and hipster. It gave me a delicious view of her body and I imagine her ass once I would turn her around. She was moving her hands down my chest and to the hem of my pants. She unbuckled by belt and I helped her take my pants off.

I saw she was hesitant of what to do next. My erection was clear to see even if it was still covered by my boxers. I moved on top of her letting my hard member grind against her core. I heard a small whimper and I almost lost all control. But I needed to take it slow. I unclasped her bra. The softness of her breasts was exquisite. Her skin as silk to my touch. I cupped a breast and gently massaged it.

I kissed Rose's neck and slowly made my way towards the other breast, so she knew what was to come. When I was near her nipple, she lifted her back up a bit. I didn't know if it was intentional or not but I took the invitation and started sucking on her nipple. The small gasps escaping her told me she was enjoying it.

She was rocking her hips against my groin rhythmically. Even if Rose had never been with a man, her body knew what it wanted instinctively. I moved my hand down from her breast over her stomach towards the apex between her thighs. I was rubbing her over her panties and I could already feel her excitement. I slipped my thumb in the hem of her panties and pulled them down. On my way up I caressed the outside of her thigh. Lifting her leg towards me. One last piece of clothing standing in our way. But Rose was already pushing them down. I helped her and soon all our clothes were on the ground and there were no barriers between us. My hand made its way towards her clit and folds stimulating each in turn. I slipped a finger inside and slowly started to move it in and out. I needed her to be ready for me and I didn't trust the pace of my cock to match the steady and calm pace of my finger.

I looked into her eyes one more time, to see if there was any sign of apprehension or doubt. But there was none. I positioned myself at her entrance. I had felt her barrier with my finger and I knew I needed to break it in order to fulfill both our desires.

I gently pushed my member inside until I found the barrier. In one swift motion the barrier was broken and I was inside of her. I saw her winch. I stilled myself within her. It took all my self-control not to move. I felt complete when I was inside of her. Somehow this felt like home. Like this is where I was always meant to be. The thought scared me. I knew I was falling for her, more so then I had done with any other woman, but I realized just how much she was already ingrained into me. I knew in that moment that I could never let her go. One way or another I would find a way to stay together.

Rose had acclimated to my size and I saw an encouraging look in her eyes telling me to continue. I slowly moved with her, small bits at a time. At first I saw her face cringe a bit but after a few careful strokes it seemed to relax and be able to enjoy the feeling my cock was providing her.

I picked up the pace and she moved her hands down my back and to my ass. She was tilting her hips so I could penetrate deeper. She was now moving with me at a vigorous pace, desperate for release only I could provide. The fiction this angle was creating was stimulating both to her as well as me. I felt her contort around my cock as her orgasm was nearing.

"Oh God, something… so close."

The moment she let go and let the orgasm wash over her was something that I would commit to memory. She had never looked so beautiful and I was determined to remember this moment in time. This moment where I gave her this pleasure. It was enough to send me over the edge and I felt a sense of completion when I emptied myself inside of her and her walls were milking me as she rode out her orgasm.

I was having a hard time keeping myself from crashing into her as all my strength had left me after my amazing and much-needed orgasm.

Instead I opted to crashing down next to her. I pulled her close to me and covered us with her blankets. She turned so she could look at me. I started playing with her hair. It had been tussled and was now wild around her head. I ran my fingers through it. I wondered if I was straightening out her hair or making it more wild. It was anybody's guess.

"So what were you afraid off?" She asked still a bit breathless from our activities.

"You know what, you know me better than anybody. Sometimes I think you look right through me. Our lives are not our own. I was afraid of falling to deep and not being able to let you go. It is my choice to love you, but to stay with you, that choice is not mine to make."

There was a fire in her eyes that had me stirring under the covers again.

"No, my life has not been my own for too long. Choice taken away from me from so many things. I will not let somebody else dictate my life anymore. I know what I want. And nobody will keep me from having it."

She leaned down and kissed me with so much intensity it broke my heart. She was right. For two years not a single thing was her choice. They dictated everything including how and when she died. I was used to a semi-free life with Ivan but was aware that I was bound in servitude, but that was my choice. Rose didn't have a choice the last two years in anything and now that she had, nobody would take it away from her again.

And I knew in reality if I had to make the choice between Ivan and Rose, right now I would pick Rose. But maybe that wasn't a decision to make when one part of that equation was pressed against me naked and only inches away from my cock which was ready for round two.

RPOV

The door to my room opened up with a bang.

"Dimka, where the hell have you bee…"

I felt strong arms wrap around me and quickly pull up the blanket as to cover my naked form. Moments ago the blankets had been at my hips only covering just above my ass. I was turned on my belly so he only saw my naked back and maybe some side boob but still more then Dimitri was apparently comfortable with.

Even if the one in the doorway was his best friend.

I turned around slightly now that my modesty was no longer in danger and saw a big smile on Ivan's face. I had a feeling his concern just a minute ago may have been less than sincere.

"Ivan, what the hell are you doing here!"

"I was worried Dimka. You didn't come to the suite, so I tracked you down."

Ivan was holding up his phone showing a little dot in the middle. I assumed he had tracked Dimitri's phone to my room. There was a wicked smile on his face, telling me he knew full well why Dimitri might have stayed here.

"And you tracking him to the girl's dormitory didn't give you a clue he was fine."

I asked a bit exasperated.

"Well how could I know he was safely tucked away in your bed? Maybe he was kidnapped by the girls and they were doing horrible, horrible things to him. Girls can be vicious you know."

The smirk on his face just kept getting bigger and bigger. I couldn't help but smile too. Dimitri however was not amused.

"GET OUT Ivan."

He chuckled and closed the door.

"I am glad you are alright Ivan." I all but yelled as he closed the door.

"I need a shower. I am sticky all over."

I climbed out of bed taking the sheet with me. One to cover myself up and two: to not cover Dimitri up. I looked down at his naked form and unconsciously licked my lips.

I walked into the bathroom, fully aware he was right behind me joining me in the shower.

"You know, if I get sticky right here, I'll be able to wash it off immediately."

Dimitri laughed.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed my neck.

"No, you'll be sore as is."

I pouted.

"Are you making a choice for me again?"

"Just trust me on this one."

I suppose I should. He was more experiences then I was.

"You've taken many girls' virginity, have you?"

"One other, but it was my first time too. So there was a bit more fumbling."

My face fell a little. Of course I knew he had been with women before me. If nothing his skill certainly proved it. But it was bothering me.

"Roza, what's wrong."

I shook my head, I was being silly.

"I just hate the fact other women have had you too."

He smiled a little.

"If I had known about you, I would have saved myself for you. With you it wasn't like any other time. With you I felt complete. I haven't felt that before."

"So how old were you?"

"fifteen."

That was pretty young, but I suppose he would have looked amazing as a fifteen year old too. And with raging hormones and girls throwing themselves at you, it would have been hard to resist. Something occurred to me then. He said he would have waited if he had known me, but when he was fifteen I was eight. That was just weird.

"So did you ever sleep with Tasha?"

"Tasha, no, why?"

"Because she was all over you the last time I saw you together."

He groaned.

"not you too. Ivan said the same thing. Even if it is true, I never noticed her."

"God, you really are oblivious."

I giggled. He was definitely a God in combat and in bed but when it came to women's feelings he was clueless.

After our shower we parted ways even if it was reluctantly. I made a bee line towards Lissa's room. I opened it up without knocking and without checking in through the bond what she was doing. I had wished I did. I walked in on Lissa and Christian making-out.

"Rose, please can I have a bit of privacy. Christian and I…"

"I had sex." I blurted out before Lissa could even respond.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Christian, get out." She said to her make-out partner not even looking at him.

She practically pushed him out of her room. There was a 'hey' coming from Christian but it didn't deter Lissa from shoving him out the door. She closed the door before he could protest more.

"Tell me everything. Who? Where? What? Was it good?"

"Really, you have to ask who? Wow."

"Well I mean you have been busy with school. I didn't know you liked any of the boys here."

She actually looked a little hurt I hadn't told her. But there wasn't anything to tell.

"Liss. It wasn't with any of the boys here."

I hoped she was getting the message. As her eyes widened I knew she hit home.

"Nooo. No way, he caved?"

I nodded.

She squealed.

"Oh my God. You lost your virginity to your twenty-four year old mentor?"

I simply shrugged.

"So doe he make love the way he fights? Does he use those muscles for other things then just beating down a dummy?"

"Liss!"

"What? Just because I have no romantic interest in the man, doesn't mean I can't admire the view or can't imagine he has stamina for other things."

She wiggled her eyebrows and I threw a pillow at her.

"No, but seriously, was it good?"

"Yeah. It hurt a little at first but after a few moments all I felt was pleasure."

"So did he, uhm, you know, make you come?"

God this was awkward. Lissa had told me about her own sexual encounter over two years ago. But hers was a total let down, she mostly talked about how uncomfortable it was how much she was disappointed, we never actually discussed intricate details.

"yeah. It was amazing."

She looked at dreamy and stuff. It was almost as if she was the one who was sleeping with him.

"This is so romantic. Him rescuing you, you guys getting a happily ever after."

"Well Liss. Happy yes, but I am not too sure about the 'ever after' part."

"What do you mean? What is the problem? Don't you love him?"

"I do Liss, the problem is well kind off… you. You and Ivan. I don't know if we can be together after graduation. I don't know where we will go or were the boys will go?"

She finally seemed to understand the predicament we were in. Although Lissa viewed me as her sister she did sometimes forget we were in two different worlds. Her world was free. Mine wasn't.

"Oh Rose. Don't worry. Just be happy. I'll take care of the rest. You have endured two years of torture for me. Even if it is your job to keep me alive, from now on it is my job to make you happy."

I nearly cried I had such a wonderful friend. I didn't know if she could pull it off but I believed she would try. I was grateful. I loved Lissa but I was done sacrificing my own happiness, my own sanity for her. I had earned a choice in my own life.

DPOV

I got back to the suite and Ivan was sitting on the couch as I came in. He crossed his legs and patted the spot next to him like an old Yenta. I reluctantly obliged. His head was in his hands which were rested on his knees. I hated him so right now. If he wasn't still hurt I would punch him.

"Sooo?"

"So what?"

"So how did you end up in bed with your student? That escalated fast from 'I nearly kissed her' to 'I made sweet sweet love to her'."

I sighed.

Ivan suddenly became a little angry and menacing.

"You did make sweet, sweet love to her right." It sounded like a threat.

"She deserves to be treated well. If I find out you have been anything but a gentleman to her… You did make it worth her while too right. Not just taking care of your own needs, but hers as well?"

I groaned.

"I am so not having this conversation with you, Ivan."

He actually pouted.

"But I am hurt and could have died. I still feel a bit trashed; maybe a riveting love story will help me feel better."

Sometimes I wish I could trade him in for a charge that doesn't involve himself in my personal life.

"I am not the kind of man that discussed intricate parts of his love life, Ivan. Just because you tell me every single detail about the women you have been with, doesn't mean I have to return the favor."

"Just tell me you'll make her happy."

I sighed as I sat down defeated. I ran my hand through my hair.

"I want to Ivan. But I don't know if I can."

"What do you mean, you love her right?"

"I do."

"and she loves you back?"

"She does."

There was a small smile on my face showing how happy that thought made me.

"Than what is the problem?"

"Honestly you."

"Me?"

"our duty, Ivan. Right now we are in the same place at the same time, but when she graduates she and Lissa will probably not stay here. We will not stay here. And I can't leave you, you'll get yourself killed and she will never leave Lissa. So as much as I want to be with her, I don't know if I can. You come first."

Ivan seemed to understand my predicament and sighed deeply getting serious for once.

"Dimitri. You have followed me around for a while now. Even if I have no idea where I am going. You are not just my guardian, you are my friend and if we have to follow the girls for you two to be happy, we will do just that. It isn't like I have something better to do."

There was a sheepish smile on his face. It was true he had been all over the place. He had no idea what to do with his life. I suppose following me around was as good as any choice at the moment. But still it astonished me how willing he was. It was rare if not unheard of for a Moroi to do this for his guardian. But I welcomed it. I wondered if Ivan would suspect that if I couldn't be with him and Rose, I would leave him for her. I didn't know if I would, but the fact I was considering it was saying something.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I had to get up. It was time for my training with Rose. I was seriously wondering how on earth was I was meant to train her now. All I could think about what seeing her naked again.

When I walked into the gym she was already there. I knew she had been with Lissa just as I had been with Ivan.

"So laps?"

I asked. I didn't know if I was ready for sparring just yet. I would simply take her on the mat. I said she would be sore and she needed to recuperate a bit, but honestly I was already desperate to be inside of her again. To have her body pressed against me as she shivered through another orgasm. As she moaned my name as I was giving her pleasure.

Yeah, laps , definitely laps.

I didn't give her time to respond but turned around and followed the track. Rose was already falling in behind me.

RPOV

Seeing him flushed was a new experience. It was cute. I think it also prevented him from seeing a similar reaction on my part. As he was standing in front of me I was relaying the events of last night and by the look on his face he was doing the same. Laps were safest at the moment. If I had to pin him I don't think I would be able to control myself.

Halfway through our laps I stopped. Not voluntarily but because I was sucked into Lissa's head. I felt she was excited but also a bit nervous. She was in front of a door I recognized. It was the suite Ivan and Dimitri stayed in. She knocked and Ivan opened the door. Obviously because Dimitri was here with me.

"Hello Ivan, how are your injuries? What you did was very brave."

Ivan stepped out of the way to let Lissa in.

"Getting better, thank you for healing the worst of it. Broken ribs are a bitch."

She laughed a little.

"no problem."

"Lissa, as much as I would like to pretend you just came by to ask me how I was doing I know that isn't the case."

"No, although I really am glad you are doing well. I want to talk to you about Rose and Dimitri. Did they tell you what happened?"

Ivan chuckled. "They did, although when I walked into her room this morning it was quite obvious. But Dimitri won't give me any details. Did she tell you anything?"

Lissa looked at him appalled.

"no of course not and even if she did. I won't be repeating it to you."

"Calm down Liss. I don't need a blow by blow sort to speak, I just want to know he took care of our little girl."

Even if I wasn't particularly keen on the fact he called me their little girl, I was touched he was thinking of me and how Dimitri treated me. It could have easily been the other way around and the boys had high-fived the moment Dimitri came back into the room. I would never think Dimitri would do anything like that but I wouldn't put it passed Ivan. But I was glad Dimitri hadn't discussed our romantic interludes.

"He took care of her just fine."

"That is my boy."

He laughed as Lissa became more and more awkward.

"Ivan, I came here to discuss our future."

"Oh beautiful Lissa, I know I am quite the catch but I simply don't think of you that way. You and Rose are like the sister's I never had."

Lissa let out a heavy sigh.

"Ivan. I meant what are we going to do after graduation? I don't want them to have to part from each other or from us."

"I know. We will come up with something. I don't know about Rose, but I have never seen Dimitri so happy."

I was pulled out of my trance by Dimitri. He touched my shoulders and the electric current running from his hands into my body centered me.

"Roza, are you alright? What's wrong?"

I smiled.

"Nothing. We have amazing friends."

He smiled back and was starting to turn back around to continue our laps but my voice stopped him.

"Dimitri, what are we going to do about us?"

I didn't know if I was sounding like a desperate teenager that just had her first encounter with a boy. I needed to know.

"What do you mean?"

"I know things are iffy after graduation but that is a long way from now. What about now? Won't you get in trouble for being with me? What about at your house?"

He was starting to understand that I was afraid. Afraid because I hadn't been with anybody yet. Afraid because I had already fallen head over heels for him in one a short time. He had admitted to being scared last night but I didn't know where he stood now. It was also not encouraging when he started to laugh.

"Roza, this isn't prude America. As long as we don't go against regime and claim to be capitalists nobody cares. I'll inform Alexei just to avoid any conflict of interest things further along the line and maybe we shouldn't flaunt our relationship during practice or classes but other than that, we are free here Rose. In Russia you have been legal since you were sixteen."

"Oh."

"Honestly I am more worried about what my mother will say."

"You don't think she will approve of me."

I asked a little hesitant. I thought Olena loved me.

"Oh Roza, no I am not worried she will think you aren't good enough for me. I worry she won't think I am good enough for you. She adores you."

I laughed at that.

"Besides, everyone already knows we sleep together."

"They do?"

He nodded. Not that we were particularly hiding it but I also wasn't telling everyone. Well Lissa was. She had blabbed it out to Viktoria.

"But we weren't even doing anything. I mean I was starting to think you might be gay. I mean I didn't know how else you could not be fondling me all night."

"Oh Roza. I was, but we were both asleep. I would always wake up closer to you than I started and I definitely had a bodily reaction to you. I just didn't want to force you into anything."

I stepped a little closer to him. Mischief was clear in my eyes.

"What kind of bodily reactions?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

He laughed. He pulled me close to him and I knew he was about to reveal what kind of things I did to him when he realized we were outside in public. Although his speech had included not hiding it, it also included not flaunting it on campus. And this, us being so close, definitely flaunting it.

He stepped back and cleared his throat.

"Come on. Just because we added some activity to the schedule doesn't mean you can slack off on your laps."

I smiled at him as I followed him back on the track.

DPOV

I walked into the cafeteria and stood in line for lunch. I felt like a teenage boy again. I couldn't wait for lunch to get here because it would mean I get to see Rose again. Granted we wouldn't be able to show anything but at least Ivan and I could sit at her table and talk. I could take her hand under the table when no one was looking. I must have had a stupid grin on my face because someone commented on it.

"So Dimka, who is responsible for that smile."

I heard the familiar female voice come from behind me. I turned around and saw Tasha standing in line for lunch as well. She was staying close to Christian this time and was visiting him often. I heard something in her voice when she said it though. It almost sounded like hope.

"Oh Hi Tasha. I didn't realize you were back on campus and ehh… no one."

Her face fell a little. But she covered it up with a smile anyway.

"So Dimitri, I was wondering if you were free for dinner?"

Shit. Ivan and Rose were right. I hated when that happened. But I decided to play dumb, see how long it took her to take a hint.

"Yeah sure. I have an afternoon shift and then training with Rose and Ivan has afternoon classes but we will be free for dinner."

Her smile at my initial response was soon dropped after I included Ivan in the invitation. But there was resolve and determination in her when she moved a little closer to me and laid a hand on my chest. Her voice was actually taking on a different and sweeter tone after that.

"Actually Dimka, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me alone, maybe in my guest apartment, I am a better cook then what they have here."

I sighed. She wasn't going to go away if I was anything less but clear with her.

"I am sorry Tasha. That is not going to happen. I like you, but just as friends."

Her hands left my chest but she didn't move away from me.

"Oh Dimka. You don't have to do this to yourself, even a guardian can have a personal life. I am sure Ivan won't mind. He is you friend. You deserve someone special in your life."

Okay I suppose I needed to be clearer still.

"I already have a special someone in my life."

She rolled her eyes.

"Ivan doesn't count."

"It's not Ivan, Tasha. I am currently in a committed relationship."

Well as of this morning with my seventeen year old student, but she didn't have to know this.

But it finally caused her to back off. But then that determined look came back.

"How sad it is to have duty so ingrained in you, that you think you have to lie to me, as not to disappoint me. Don't worry though I will make sure you see there is more to life then duty. I know you love Ivan and would do anything for him, but you deserve a life of your own."

She turned around and left me a little frustrated in line. She really wasn't getting it. She wasn't half wrong. Ever since I started to feel so deeply for Rose that struggle had been on the forefront of my mind. I never had the dilemma with any other woman I have been with. It was nice so long it lasted but when Ivan moved on so would I. Rose was the first and probably the only one I would reconsider my priorities for. But if Rose was right we might not have to.

My frown disappeared when Rose walked in with some of her classmates. I saw she was actually getting along with some of the girls and even some boys. Maybe it helped that she would occasionally talk to Viktoria. My sister was pretty popular, but she was still a junior here.

I took my food and sat at her table. Ivan and Lissa had already joined them as did Christian.

"So, anyone seen my aunt? She was supposed to meet me here for lunch but I haven't seen her."

I kept my mouth shut. I wasn't interested in letting him know that I spoke to her or what I spoke to her about.

I started on my food but I slit on hand under the table. I laid it on her thigh. My guardian mask was on so no one was aware of the action besides me and Rose. She wasn't looking at me but I saw a small smile make it way onto her face and I felt her hand land on top of my own, giving it a small squeeze. My hand and hers didn't move all through lunch.

Afternoon training was uneventful. We ran our laps did our weight training and tried very hard to ignore the tension that was building in both of us. I actually canceled sparring because I didn't trust myself. When we were finished she packed her bag and walked towards me swaying her hips just a little too much. When she walked passed me on the way out I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Come by tonight?"

I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver and a big smile came across her face.

After diner I hurried back to our room. Lissa said Rose had grabbed a few bites earlier and was doing homework. I didn't know if she could make it. I knew she was behind on her academic work as well. And unlike in her combat classes she didn't have much help there. Although academic record weren't really necessary for a Dhampir.

"Getting excited are we?"

"What?"

"You have been starring at the clock and the door for over an hour now. Expecting anyone?"

I hated the tone he used. He was enjoying himself a little too much.

"I thought you had a meeting with the senior teachers."

"I do. In an hour or so."

I groaned. I didn't want him here when Rose came by. It is why I asked her over tonight. That and I was beginning to think having slept with her might have been a mistake. It had been less than twenty four hours and I already needed her again. My whole body was craving her touch, her lips, her warm skin pressed close to me. Now that I knew what it was like I needed another fix. I was already addicted to Rose after one hit.

"I'll be in my room. Have fun at your meeting."

When I came into my room I had a hard time keeping my composure. Rose was lying in my bed, naked, barely covered by the blankets. She held her finger to her lip as to make sure I didn't alert Ivan.

I closed the door as inconspicuous as I could.

"How did you get here?"

Rose sat up on the bed keeping the blanket on her with her hands. One leg was alongside the blanket and I could follow her leg up to her thigh, her hips all the way up to her breast and shoulders. She was covering the essentials, but the promise of more was evident in her pose and in her eyes.

"Through the window."

She pointed towards the window. However my window was two stories high.

She giggled at my reaction.

"I have been climbing in an out of Lissa's and my own room, both of which were on the third floor since I was eight."

She seemed very proud of that admission. I was a little embarrassed that security here wasn't better at catching a student than a weak American institution. But I was glad she made it none the less.

I walked over to the bed and climbed on it. I was moving on my hands and knees towards her. She was slowly lying down until I was hovering over her.

"Hi."

Her soft but slightly nervous voice stirred something in me. I bent down and slowly captured her lips. I lowered myself onto her and slightly to the side. The covers were still in between us and for the time being I let it. I did move my hands down her sides, relishing her in soft skin. But I did pull back after a little while.

"Hi."

She smiled.

"Ivan isn't going to leave for another hour." I whispered.

"Well then I suppose we better be quiet." She whispered back. I loved the gleem in her eyes, but I was seriously doubting I could keep it quiet. But I also didn't know if I could wait entire hour. I already felt my erection painfully against my pants after one little make-out session. Of course the fact that she was completely naked while I was kissing her vigorously wasn't helping my current state.

Nor the fact she was shimming closer to me and pressing her body flush against mine.

"Roza… stop… we can't while he is still here."

That gleem again. I was screwed.

She moved her legs over mine. She was rubbing against them like a cat would rub on a leg of a human. She reminded me a lot of a feline. Sleek, graceful and absolutely deadly. With each move she made over my leg the blanket fell a little further away from her, exposing more skin each time.

She moved her lips towards my throat and kissed me tenderly across my throat, my jaw, my neck.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but that won't stop me."

I groaned. The thought of Rose having her way with me nearly got too much for me to handle. I felt her smile against my neck, clearly enjoying my response.

"You know, I have been thinking about this all day. Because you wouldn't satisfy me in the shower I was already worked up after breakfast. The afternoon session with you was torture."

"Rose please… just wait until Ivan leaves, he already knows way too much." I was begging. I knew it, but if she didn't stop I would ravage her on the spot and Ivan would surely hear that.

"You're not being fair Dimitri. You have awakened needs inside of me and won't even take care of them."

Oh god she was pouting. I didn't care if Ivan heard us. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to have her lips on mine. My body pressed close to hers. Burry myself deep inside of…

"Dimitri?"

I pulled away from a passionate kiss a little agitated at Ivan. The fact he was even there didn't deter me anymore.

"What?"

Rose was kissing me again. Smothering any other response I might have had.

"I'll be going to the meeting early, so you have fun."

I gave a bit of incoherent sound that I heard him and I heard the door of our apartment close.

I didn't hesitate for a moment before my lips were back on hers and my hands were peeling the blanket from her form and moving towards their prize.


	11. Chapter 11

RPOV

The next morning I got up before Dimitri did. He was still in bed on his stomach. Still naked. I preferred him that way. The sheet was just below his buttock and I could appreciate the view. Last night was amazing but he had been right. Dhampirs healed fast but I was still a little bit sore. I was sore now. But it had been worth it. But we really needed to find a way to keep in control better. I had just gotten out of bed after a long night of passion and still wanted more. Maybe it was just that is was new. But I doubted that.

I picked up one of Dimitri's shirts and boxers and put them on. I was too lazy to walk over to the other side where my own clothes had been.

I walked out into the lounge area.

"Morning gorgeous. Had fun last night?"

"He Ivan. Actually I did. How are your heroic wounds?"

"Well I don't know about heroic but they are clearing up. Mostly just some left over bruises."

"So anything to eat around here? I am starving."

"In the kitchen. There should be some bread and some leftovers from the other day if you are really ravenous. I image you worked up quite the apatite."

He was sniggering at the end.

"You have even worn him out. I can't recall the last time I was up before he was."

I just gave him a dazzling smile as I made my way into the kitchenette.

I saw Dimitri emerging from the bedroom. His hair was all tousled and he had his jeans on which rose low on his hips. He was just pulling a shirt over his head. He looked like sex in jeans. His ruffled state showing the passionate actions of last night. I imagine I looked similar. I hadn't looked in the mirror but I imagined my hair looked as wild as his. He loved running his fingers through them or using them as anker to pull me closer.

Our eyes met and a small smile made its way towards his face.

"You want anything to eat?"

"Are you cooking?"

The fear in his voice was evident.

"No, just making a sandwich or something."

I think I heard both men sigh in relief.

I was in the kitchenette which was around the corner when there was a knocking on the door. From my position I couldn't see who it was, but also they couldn't see me. If I was found in their apartment there could be consequences. Dimitri said it wasn't illegal here but still I wasn't taking any chances.

Dimitri opened the door and someone stepped in. There was a few moments of silence before the person spoke, almost as if the person was startled out of their current thoughts.

"Dimka. I was wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast with me."

I could practically hear Tasha salivating and it had nothing to do with her suggestion of food. I knew what my man looked like at the moment and I couldn't blame her or any woman for that matter for looking at him that way, but he was MY man, not hers.

"Actually, Tasha I am having breakfast here."

I felt like that was my cue to walk in.

I was carrying three plates with sandwiches one for each of us.

Tasha took me in as I was walking towards the boys. I first handed Ivan his plate.

"Thanks Rose."

"Sure. My brave hero at least disserves breakfast."

I was walking towards Dimitri, who was eyeing me carefully.

"Really Ivan. A student?"

I didn't appreciate her tone. The distain and condescension was clear in her voice.

Dimitri had sat down and was glaring at Tasha. Ivan on the other hand looked at me and a cruel smile came across his face. I didn't know what he was up to but it was going to be fun.

Ivan started laughing.

"Oh Tasha. It isn't my shirt she is waring."

He took a bite of his sandwich as Tasha's eyes began to grow wider.

"Or boxers for that matter."

I was moving towards Dimitri and gave him his plate and sat down in his lap. He gave no indication he wasn't enjoying it and even tightened his hold on me.

"Ivan, stop staring at her ass."

I swear his grip was getting tighter, as if he was marking his territory.

"And Rose, stop rewarding him for bad behavior."

"I think what he did was brave. Stupid. But brave."

The stupid part I said in Ivan's direction. He gave me his signature two thumbs up.

"Dimitri. What is going on here?"

I kind of had forgotten about Tasha and it seemed so had Dimitri much to Ivan's pleasure and Tasha's dismay.

"I told you Natasha, I am in a committed relationship."

I didn't know what I liked better. The fact he called her Natasha or the fact he said we were in a committed relationship. Not that I thought we had a fling or anything but it was definitely nice to hear him telling people we were together.

"You have got to be joking."

I felt Dimitri's grip on me tighten again but this time I don't think it had anything to do with marking his territory but more with being annoyed and angry with Tasha.

"And why wouldn't I want to be with her?"

"She is seventeen Dimka, she isn't mature enough to be in a relationship. She is nothing more than a pretty face on a trained body. I thought you would have wanted a woman with a bit more substance. I have it on good authority that she was a blood whore for the past two years."

That pissed Dimitri off, but me even more. I got up and walked right up to Tasha.

"Leave."

I didn't even recognize my own voice it was so full of venom and promise of pain if she ever said that again.

She actually recoiled back a bit, but still standing there. I felt the presence of two men behind me and both stood tall and menacing, supporting me.

"Fine."

Tasha threw her hands up in the air and walked out of the door. Ivan walked back to his chair but Dimitri stayed with me. I hadn't realized I was shaking.

"Roza. It's okay. Don't listen to her."

"Is that what people think? Is that the current rumor had has been going around?"

"I don't know about current, but it was one of the possibilities I heard even when I hadn't found you yet."

"I spend two years, dying and being tortured and they think I was living it up? That I was enjoying myself, or whoring myself out?"

Dimitri pulled me close to him and tried to soothe me. But I was furious. No matter what a Dhampir woman did, she was always considered a whore.

"hey at least you're better at making a sandwich than cooking."

I turned around and saw Ivan with a grin on his face and his mouth stuffed full of the sandwich I made. I looked up at Dimitri and the three of us burst out into laughter.

It was Friday afternoon and we were sitting in the car towards Baia.

"So how has your week been? I haven't seen any of you much."

It was Viktoria who spoke and she was right. Her classes were all different and she had her own group of friends to talk to during lunch. She occasionally talked to me or Lissa or we asked her something about St. Basils, but we hadn't seen much of her.

"Christian is on edge, his aunt was furious this morning after breakfast and he doesn't know why. He thinks maybe she is mad at him for pulling a prank the other day, but nobody knows it was him."

"Christian did that? That was epic."

"Viktoria, not helping. He is really stressed out. And now he has to spend his entire weekend alone with her. When he told her he was free all weekend because we would be heading to Baia anyway she practically blew a gasket."

I started sniggering and I saw Ivan was joining me. Dimitri was having a hard time keeping composure as well.

"I am sure he will be fine Lissa. I don't think it was anything Christian did. She was never one to like it when things didn't go her way."

Dimitri calmly informed Lissa but Ivan and I were losing it.

"Okay what is going on here?"

Lissa asked and was looking at me to answer. But I couldn't I was still laughing too hard. Ivan however had managed to find some composure and started informing Lissa of Tasha's visit this morning.

"okay so you know that Tasha has been ogling Dimitri right?"

"No, really?"

Oh my god those two were in full royal gossip mode. It seemed it was something hard wired into every Moroi, no matter how dire the situation, if there was gossip to be had, they were all ears.

"Yeah, she has been all over him for a while, flirting and making ambiguous suggestions. Finally she had the courage to ask him to dinner. Of course Dimitri was being oblivious and said he would love to have dinner with an old friend and that he and I were available that night."

"How do you even know that, you weren't there." Dimitri asked from behind the wheel.

"birdies everywhere, Dimka, birdies everywhere." I saw Dimitri roll his eyes.

"Anyway, she made her intentions clear and Dimitri said he was already in a committed relationship. She thought he was lying to protect her from heart ache because his duty came first and she was determined to make him see she was worth it."

"Well at least that is true right. I mean you are not in a committed relationship."

Although Viktoria knew about my interests in Dimitri, I knew she hadn't heard the latest developments.

"Viki, I am in a committed relationship."

"With who?"

He just turned around and looked at me. Viktoria followed his gaze and her mouth dropped open.

"Since when?" She practically screeched.

I was blushing now, actually blushing.

"A few days."

Dimitri answered as if he was answering how long the milk carton had been in the fridge.

Viktoria was about to launch into a million questions about us when Lissa brought us back on track.

"Can we discuss this later, what happened with Tasha, why is she so upset?"

"She came by this morning, thinking of taking Dimitri for breakfast. Rose was walking around in his shirt and boxers, and handing us breakfast."

"Rose was there? Rose cooked you breakfast?"

"Why is that the most important question here? And I made them a sandwich. Anyway, first she thought I was there because of Ivan, even had the nerve to chastise him for sleeping with his student, when Ivan pointed out I wasn't wearing his clothes, she became furious. She was insulting me. Did you know people think I had been in a blood whore camp for the last two years?"

"Oh Rose that is horrible. I am so sorry, but Tasha is mad because Dimitri picked Rose instead of her?"

We all nodded.

"Did you have any arrangements with her? Did you give her any indication you would return her affections?"

Lissa asked Dimitri a little hesitant.

"None."

"She is just nuts Lissa. Maybe she will have calmed down after the weekend. Maybe it would be good to spend some time with her nephew, you know a guy that actually loves her back."

Ivan cracked up on that while Dimitri rolled his eyes again.

"Well I am just a little disappointed in her for calling you that. But it does raise a good question, people will start asking, Christian has been on me for a while to tell him what happened. He was using so much imagination. I just don't have the heart to tell him the truth."

I took Lissa's hand. She was right. What happened to us can never be public knowledge but that didn't mean the people closest to us couldn't know. And I think without knowing, Christian's and Lissa's relationship could only stay on the surface. But that didn't mean it was a conversation we were looking forward too.

"Can we go back to the thing where my brother is in a 'committed relationship'. I don't think he has ever been in one."

"I am sure that is not true Viktoria, I knew he had been with women before. I mean he was so sure of himself, knew all the right places and…"

"Ewh, ewh I know you weren't Dimka's first but this is the first time he said he was in a committed relationship or that he has brought home a girl."

"Well I don't think he has much choice in the second."

I laughed a little nervously. This was the first time he was in a committed relationship? There was a warm feeling spreading through me. I saw Dimitri's eyes seek mine in the rearview mirror. When they met I could see the warmth and love in them. I was the first he was in a committed relationship with.

"So any other girls I need to know about besides Tasha that I need to claim my mate in front of?"

I asked Viktoria.

I saw her thinking, she was thinking a long time oh not good, how popular was he?

"Well a trip to the diner couldn't hurt. Actually just take him across town and smooths away. Be really obvious about it too. Whoever doesn't see you will hear it through the smoke signals of gossip in this town."

We all laughed about it. All except Dimitri. There was a look on his face saying she wasn't actually joking that much.

DPOV

We arrived back home late evening but mama was still up and having dinner ready. The kids were already in bed and Karolina and Sonya had eaten with them. It was just mama and the rest of us.

"So how was this week? Settle in okay, making new friends? Any new gossip?"

Really, that was my mother's question?

"Actually Olena, fellow students have been nice to Lissa and me. But I am not sure I am quite in the gossip loop yet. 

"Well I have some gossip for you."

Viktoria said as she was looking at me and smiling brightly.

"So girls are totally fighting over Dimka. Tasha, you remember Tasha don't you mama, she is totally into him but Dimka doesn't see her that way but she didn't want to listen so she went to Ivan's and Dimka's guest suite and practically threw herself at Dimka, but Rose was already there in nothing but Dimitri's boxers and shirt and she became furious and basically called Rose a blood whore and stormed out. Now she is bitching about it to her nephew, Lissa's boyfriend."

I swear she said all of that in one breath. It happened to me and I had a hard time following her train of thought. Also I would have expected the whole Rose and me thing be the prime gossip but I was surprised Viktoria glanced over that. My mother however hadn't missed that part.

"Well Natasha has always been a little obsessive. And why Dimka, was Rose in your suite wearing nothing but your boxers and shirt?"

I didn't know if she was amused or angry. She was a very hard woman to read.

"Well, mama, because Rose spent the night with me and when she got up, she put on my stuff instead of her own."

You could see my mother looking calculative at me. It was no secret that Rose has slept in my room before. But it was common knowledge nothing sexual was going on. This could have been the same way. I saw her going over Viktoria's words and mine. There was one thing in there that could not be explained away. For Rose to have any need for my boxers she would have had to be naked when she needed them. Naked in my bed in our guest suite. I saw my mother had come to the same conclusion.

"Did you treat her right?"

She wasn't looking at me she was looking down at her food as she was slicing a piece of potato and pricking in onto her fork.

I didn't know how to answer that. Yeah I believe I treated her right even if initially I made her incredibly mad by denying her. But I really wasn't the one to answer that. Unfortunately other people agreed as well.

"I heard he was very gentle and sweet and satisfied her needs as well."

Ivan replied and I saw my mother blush. I don't think she was actually asking about the sexual experience itself but more if I was treating her as a girlfriend instead of a roll in the sack.

I turned around to Ivan and he just smiled. How did he even know? I sure as hell didn't tell him.

He saw me looking at him and he just mouthed 'birdies everywhere', even made a little bird gesture with his hands.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Well normally I would have a few rules about guests of the opposite sex staying here, but I think we can forgo that at the moment."

My mother had mostly implemented those rules for the girls. Well Sonya. And judging by her cranky demeanor and the fact I saw her running to the bathroom the other day I didn't think mama had succeeded. Karolina had Paul young and was now taking care of Zoya but Karolina had always been a sensible woman and both children were planned. I doubted that was the case with Sonya though. I never had those rules because my mother trusted me to be a gentleman and smart. Also the rules were there to protect against unwanted pregnancies and I we didn't need that in this case.

I didn't know if she would need the rules for Viktoria. It was hard for me to imagine my little sister in a sexual relationship. The mere thought of it caused me to shudder but she was only a year younger than Rose and a year older than I was when I first had sex. Also I had seen boys around her. She was getting enough interest.

Saturday's were spent training. For both girls. We would head over to Marks and Oksana's and Lissa would spent the day working with Oksana and Rose and I would train in the backyard, on occasion Mark would join us. He wasn't half bad and it meant Rose could practice with somebody else for a change. Mark's fighting style differed from my own and it provided Rose with some much needed enrichment. Also we still weren't sparring because it would lead to…other things. We really needed to get that under control. But at least with Mark, she didn't have that problem and I could asses her from a distance. Although watching her spar, flexing her muscles, dancing around Mark, being graceful and deadly wasn't helping matters.

"Oh Oksana I can see them. Bright colors around them."

Lissa and Oksana walked outside I saw Lissa squinting with her eyes she looked at Mark and Rose and then at me.

"Oh Dimitri's is very bright. What does orange mean?"

Oksana looked from me to Lissa and back. She started to blush bright red as she was looking at me. I could only guess what bright orange meant.

She composed herself and called us in for lunch. Great, distraction. There was nothing sexy about Rose eating food, she normally picked stuff up with her fingers, bringing them to her mouth loudly moaning at a new taste as she licked her fingers clean of the substance.

Oksana was blushing some more and I groaned wondering what activity with Rose would not result in me being turned on and shining brightly orange.

I picked up a sandwich Oksana and Lissa made and ate it outside. I needed a moment to cool down and I needed to no be around Rose to do it.

I sat down at their back porch and Mark joined me.

"So you and Rose finally made it together huh."

He said as he was taking a bite out of his sandwich.

I looked at him as if he was talking gibberish .

He chuckled.

"I have been watching you two trough Oksana's eyes. You have had a chemistry from the start. Oksana and I actually had a little bet how long it would take you two to admit it."

I smiled at him. I guess we weren't fooling anybody.

"Beside I know what orange means. I assume it was directed at Rose and not at me."

Now I outright laughed. It was rare for Mark to joke. He wasn't an unpleasant guy just normally very serious.

"It is hard to keep things professional when we train. How do I differentiate between when our bodies touch and I need to punch her or when our bodies touch and I need to love her. My body really doesn't know the difference."

He got up and placed a hand on my shoulder as he went inside with his empty plate.

"Just imagine you are fighting me instead of her."

And with her he went inside. I chuckled and was overcome with an image of Mark's head on Rose's body.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

DPOV

When we got home it was chaos. Paul was running around and Viktoria and Ivan were chasing him. When Viktoria saw me she waved to me and I saw a look of relief wash over Ivan's face.

"Man, kids have a lot of energy, remind me to never have any."

I laughed.

"You could always come with us to the sessions with Oksana and Mark."

"Watching two women do nothing but stare at things or you ogling Rose while you spar, no thank you. I think I will take my chances with the kids."

I saw Viktoria give Ivan a dirty look for including her in the kids section and I saw Ivan raise his hands in defense or surrender. I don't know at what stage they were in. a smile came across Viktoria's face and I saw Ivan visibly pale. Hands in defense it was because Viktoria came running at him while Ivan was making his way outside to get away from her. I didn't know if Paul knew what was going on but he followed after them chasing them into the yard.

"They have been like that all afternoon. I love Ivan's playful side, but that boy needs to grow up."

My mother was right, but the sight of the three of them chasing each other around the yard was simply too funny not to watch.

At night Rose crawled into bed with me.

"So what does orange mean?"

There was a sly smile on her face. She knew exactly what orange meant.

I pulled her closer.

"it means I am a weak man that has no control over himself when you are around and it is a real problem."

I was actually whining at the end. It was rare for me to not be in control of my emotions. I was glad and a little upset Rose could pull that out of me.

She was leaning over me and was pressing all of her good parts against me suggestively.

"Well I suppose we will just have to get it out of our system."

After three rounds of 'getting it out of our system' we finally took a break.

"So when you think about sparring with me, do you still picture me naked?"

She asked me. I closed my eyes and I imagined us sparring together. I felt my body stir and felt the blankets move as a result.

I saw her looking down at me.

"Okay so round number four?"

I groaned but didn't actually object.

After much moaning, panting and a little screaming later, I went over it again.

"So how about you? Can you imagine a training session with me and not jump me on the mat?"

I saw her thinking about it.

"Honestly right now I am just imagining sleeping on the mat. You have worn me out."

I laughed as I pulled her closer. I agreed. I was spent. My body satiated and my mind filled with images of my beautiful girl squirming underneath me. I fell asleep in an instant and even in my dreams I wasn't safe from her advances.

Sunday mornings were spent training. I was pleased to know that at least we got an hour worth of training in before my mind started to wonder. However our little experiment had meant that nobody was looking at us this morning. Well everybody except Ivan. He simply winked at me this morning and gave me a two thumbs up. I think everybody now knew what orange meant.

I was dreading lunch. Abe was coming over and I wasn't looking forward to it. He and I never really saw eye to eye and I doubt sleeping with his daughter had improved things.

Of course I wasn't going to mention it myself. However when he entered the room he was scanning me and I saw he wasn't pleased with what he saw. I hadn't touched Rose not really trusting my own reaction but he zoned in on me as if he knew I had been 'defiling' his daughter all of last night.

I sat down at the table next to Rose. She laid her hand on my thigh more out of support than anything else but still it stirred something 'orange' inside of me.

I saw Abe's eyes narrow at me. I knew Lissa could read aura's and Oksana could even read minds, but I didn't think Abe could. Although I was wondering what Abe's specialization was.

"So little girl, anything new happen this week at school?"

When he was speaking he wasn't looking at her though he was looking at me.

"Not much. Boring academics and training, lots and lots of training. This week we mostly focused on cardio by doing laps. Can't let myself get weak there just because we also have to focus on other skills. Oh and did you know one of the rumors about where we were these last two years was that I was in a blood whore camp?"

I knew she was still pissed about that and for the first time since sitting down at the table Abe actually looked her way and I was seemingly forgotten.

"They do what?"

"An old friend of Ivan's and Dimitri's informed us that there were rumors about me. Of course there weren't rumors about Lissa. Apparently when a Dhampir girl goes missing for two years it means she has become a whore."

"That is easily solved little girl. Well your situation at least, the stigma that rests on Dhampir women I cannot fix so easily I am afraid."

A small smile came across Rose's face.

"What you going to threaten every one that spreads a rumor about me?"

The smile was mirrored on Abe's face. It always astounded me how similar the two were. Their expressions almost identical. It frightened me a little.

"I might, but I can just make up a story and everyone will think it is the truth because I told them so."

"Like what?"

"You and Lissa felt threatened, you called your old man and I made sure you and the princess were safely hidden in one of my homes for two years until the threat past."

"Huh."

Well that was as good as any explanation, and he was right, if Zmey was the one telling the story, no one would question him. But I wasn't very thrilled about the fact a threat to them was still mentioned. People will still dig and we couldn't afford them to dig.

"Abe, has one of your competitors recently 'retired'?"

He looked at me funny.

"What are you implying?"

I sighed.

"Nothing Abe. Just that I don't want people asking questions about a threat. If we told people Rose was threatened because of you and by extension Lissa but you 'took care' of the threat around the time we found the girls people will believe you and will stop spreading rumors. No one would think twice about it. We just need a scapegoat, one of your competitors that stopped somewhere around the time the girls resurfaced."

I saw he was mulling my words over in his head.

"Well Harrington disappeared a few weeks back. But I had nothing to do with that. That man had become too complacent and had too many debts."

"It doesn't matter, you don't even have to say it was him that threatened Rose, just imply you took care of the problem. Other people will fill in the blanks and wonder what really happened to him."

"Well look at you. I knew you had a bit of a mobster in you Comrade. It is kind of creepy you and my father devising a plan, but honestly it is kind of hot."

She smiled and I chuckled, Abe's face however darkened when he heard the word hot leave her mouth.

"And why pre-tell would you find anything your instructor does, hot?"

He was looking at Rose. Rose understood she was busted, so in true Rose style, she made it worse, much worse.

"Because anything he does is hot. On the mat or in bed. Fully clothed or completely naked. He could be making bread with his mother for all I care. The man is hot."

Not even flinching, she was starring her father down, daring him to comment. Abe was unable to look away from her because she was demanding his attention. I loved her in that moment. One because she was a force of nature and two because she kept the negative attention of a notorious mob boss that could make my body disappear off of me.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. Whenever Abe would look my way, Rose would look his way and he would back down. I saw Pavel being very amused at this. I would have been too if I hadn't been the object of his rage.

When he got up to leave he moved past me. He nudged me. Not hard, just enough to get my attention.

"You hurt her, I hurt you… bad."

The threat in itself wasn't very scary or imaginative. I imagined Abe would be an expert in finding inventive ways to hurt someone. Or at least threaten someone with them. But no, the words in themselves weren't scary. It was the voice he used to say them. It was the promise in them to fulfill exactly that if I did hurt her that had me practically trembling in my boots. I wasn't afraid of many things. Death certainly wasn't one of them, maybe being turned in battle but other than that I had no real use for fear in my life, but I was afraid now.

All I could do was nod as he moves towards the door.

I was still standing there when Rose came back from saying goodbye to her father and seeing him out the door she walked back to me.

"You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Yeah my own if I don't treat you right."

She laughed.

"Well you didn't expect anything else now did you?"

"No, but I didn't think he would affect me so much."

She kissed me softly on the lips.

"Thank you for withstanding him and whatever he threatened you with, for me."

I pulled her close.

"Anything for you."

She smiled while she walked away. Time for more training.

Afternoon session was torture. I wanted her I needed her, but we had decided we would simply have to fight through it to get any work done. So we ignored the electricity whenever we touched. We ignored how our bodies would move towards each other instead of away from each other as you should in a fight. She ignored me as I was pinned her and I ignored the fact my pants keep getting tighter and tighter. When mama called for diner it was almost a relief.

"I am going to take a shower. I am all sticky and sweaty."

I was about to follow her upstairs like a lost puppy when my mother called me to help her in the kitchen. I groaned in frustration but calmed myself down and went into the kitchen to help my mother. After about half an hour Rose came downstairs with her hair still wet and she was wearing a dress.

"Like it? Viktoria gave it to me. I thought I put on something nice for diner."

I loved her in anything. I loved her out of everything too. But I must admit this dress gave her a look of innocence and vulnerability I had never seen from her. I loved it. I could already see myself simply lifting up the skirt and…"

"Dimka? Dimka? Are you listening?"

"Huh, what mama?"

She was trying hard not to giggle I could see.

"I said to put the dish into the oven then you could take a quick shower before dinner."

I nodded. I thought I heard her say 'make it a cold shower.' But chose to ignore my mother's insight into my current state.

After a shower, which indeed had been cold, I made it downstairs and at the dinner table. The entire family had gathered around. My mother always loved a full table. We were chatting away about school and work and other things. Ivan was particularly chatty. I was mingling in conversations here and there. I noticed my hand had moved towards Rose's thigh. Now whether I did that on purpose is anybody's guess, but my hand making its way slowly up her thigh bringing her dress with it was certainly a premediated action. I saw Rose still her fork for a moment in shock at my less than subtle attempt to initiate intimate contact. But soon her 'guardian mask' was drawn on her face and no one at the table was any the wiser. I was very proud she could keep composure. But a true guardian mask would stay in place even when your own inner turmoil is blazing. I moved my hand up some more, now it landed on her silk panties covering her sex.

She made no indication anything was affecting her. I made no indication I was trying to affect her. I was glad Oksana wasn't here for dinner, she would have seen right through us.

One more step. I moved the panties out of the way and slowly inserted a piece of my finger inside. Momentarily she stopped her conversation with Lissa and looked my way shocked. I simply raised an eyebrow as to ask what the matter was. She actually glances the other way towards Ivan, maybe thinking it were his fingers bringing her secret pleasure. I smiled a bit knowing if she couldn't read my face no one at the table could either. It gave me satisfaction and a sense of boldness to continue.

Rose had ceased all conversation and was trying to focus on her food. I noticed she was occasionally using her food to stifle a moan. I was increasing my speed and I heard her breath hitch.

"Olena, do you have any ketchup? I'll look in the kitchen. I need some ketchup." She was trying to keep her voice steady but failing miserably.

"Ketchup on this?" Ivan asked.

"Oh that is nothing, Ivan, Rose puts Ketchup on the weirdest things."

I was wondering what these weird things were that Lissa was referring to. I suddenly had a picture of myself naked covered in ketchup in my head.

Rose took my hand and took it away from her now very moist core. She strengthened her dress out before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"I'll help Rose look. She doesn't know her way around the kitchen."

I was met with laughter from everybody. I followed Rose into the kitchen.

When she heard me she turned around. Her guardian mask was definitely off. She looked absolutely flustered and absolutely delicious. I felt myself stirring.

"What do you think you were doing in there?"

I moved a little closer to her.

"Come on now Roza, I know I was your first but I you must know what I was doing."

She rolled her eyes.

I bent a little closer to her and moved my hand towards her. Her breath hitched again in anticipation. But instead of touching her I moved my hand past her into the cupboard and got the bottle of ketchup.

I tried to move away from her but she stopped me.

"oh no you don't. You started this. You finish this."

I had actually only meant to tease her and get her a little riled up for later but she was right. I took it to far. I couldn't leave her like this. So I moved closer to her again and pulled her flush against me. I used one hand to trace her back whereas the other moved under her dress and towards their prize. I needed to make this quick because they were expecting us back with ketchup very soon. The last thing I needed was someone walking in as I was pleasuring my girl in my mother's kitchen.

Rose's breathing became more labored and she was gripping the countertops behind her hard. I felt her walls clutch my fingers as she was stifling her release in my shoulder. I kept her steady against me as her orgasm pulsated through her. When I trusted her to stand on her own two feet again I gently released her. She patted my chest and walked away from my embrace.

When she was at the edge of the kitchen she looked back at me and pointed down towards me.

"You might want to take care of that. It would be very awkward at dinner. I hear thinking about Babushka will help."

I looked down at the tent that had formed in my pants.

"You don't want to help me with it."

She simply shook her head.

"That is not the game you played Comrade. But it looks like you still lose."

I smiled. The only thing I accomplished was getting myself riled up. Rose looked satisfied now.

With that she left me in the kitchen with my hard on actually thinking about Babushka in order to calm myself down enough to join everyone at diner.

After diner I wasted no time. I picked Rose up and threw her over my shoulders and made my way up the stairs. Everyone was laughing, including Rose. Paul however just asked if Rose had been bad and needed to go to bed early as punishment. Everyone just laughed harder at that.

Monday morning was the hardest. We got into the car very early because we had to make it back before morning classes. It would mean Rose and I would have to be professional again. Well more professional than we are now.

I kissed her one more time before we crossed the gates of St. Basils.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

RPOV

Monday morning was torture. Not just because I craved contact with Dimitri and would have to wait an entire week before we could be free and open again, but also because morning academic classes, especially the ones on Monday were boring. I was relieved when lunch came around. I saw Ivan and Dimitri sitting at the table of some of the teachers and guardians and I knew we were on our own for lunch.

I joined Christian and Lissa.

"So, how was your weekend, Christian. Finally calmed your crazy aunt down?"

He looked a little exasperated at my comment but mostly tired, no doubt she had been tirading all weekend.

"Rose, she is not crazy. And I don't appreciate you calling her that."

"Well I don't appreciate her calling me a blood whore."

He sighed.

"Yeah sorry about that. I tried defending you to her, but she wouldn't let up about the thing. She really has it in for you."

I snorted.

"It might help if I could defend you with some actual facts about what happened to you two over the past two years."

I looked over to Lissa and I heard her ask the question through the bond. Maybe it was time.

"Meet us in Lissa's room after classes. We'll discuss things."

Christian was about to ask more questions when Viktoria joined us.

"Oh my God Rose, you know about the holiday dance thing we have coming up?"

I actually didn't. Their calendar was confusing. They celebrated Christmas in January. God knows what holiday it was now.

"Anyway. It is a boy-girl dance, you know with actual dates."

I rolled my eyes. Fifteen year old me would have been very excited about the prospect of a dance and boys. Tortured seventeen year old me that was in a committed relationship actually couldn't care less. Seventeen year old princess however was almost screeching.

"Oh that would be fun, all dressing up and everything. Christian you want to go?"

He just shrugged much to Lissa's disappointment.

"Anyway. I hear there will be an actual line in combat class of boys trying to ask you out. I even hear some Moroi fighting their way into the gym to beat them."

I just rolled my eyes. I hadn't been a stranger to the attention of boys at st. Vladimir. I just had hoped my unknown status had bought me some indifference. I guess I was wrong.

"I am not interested in a date Viktoria. But maybe I'll go with Lissa and Christian. Would be nice to dress up a bit."

Actually I had to say that because for the last few moments Lissa had been shouting in my head she wanted to prim me up. It was a constant noise in my head and I knew the only way to get rid of it was to give into her.

"It would be easier if you have a date Rose. I mean out of all those boys isn't one of them at least acceptable to take as date?"

"Oh sparky. I thought you would like the idea of two women escorting you to a dance. Gives you swagger."

I smirked while he just rolled his eyes.

"I just thought you enjoyed the attention."

"Actually I do, but you know my boyfriend will go crazy jealous if I show up with a date."

I started laughing and so did Viktoria.

"Actually I do think he might."

"oh come on you two. Guardian Belikov is very level headed." Lissa said

Viktoria and I started laughing again.

"no he is not, he is just very good at hiding his rage."

"But not so good at hiding is hands under the table."

Viktoria said while taking a drink from her class. I just looked at her shocked.

"Oh God." I groaned. Those women already knew way too much about our personal life.

"Yeah heard that several times."

I just blushed. Actually I think Lissa blushed more.

"Wow, wait, what are you saying, you and Belikov."

I nodded and covered Viktoria's mouth before she could elaborate.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Well why don't we talk about it after class. It sort of all comes together."

"That is why Tasha is so vindictive towards you. I think she had had a crush on him for years. I saw she was absolutely over the moon when she realized he had returned to St. Basils too. I swear she was practically picking their children's names."

"Well she might wait to actually have his consent before she starts and imaginary relationship."

I was pissed. Who did she think she was? Not only was she ogling and pursuing my man, she was also taking away his free choice in the matter. As if his input wasn't needed. Damn Royals.

With that I got up to go to my next class even though I was at least half an hour early.

Viktoria had been right. I had seen the girls looking at me a little faul in the locker room and once I emerged there was an actual line waiting for me.

I saw the line was composed of Moroi and Dhampir both. I even saw one girl in there. Interesting. Maybe that would shut them all up. Although there was less of a class divide here than there had been at St. Vladimir's there was a divide now. I suppose when it came to mating options, Moroi had first dips. The Moroi were first and it seemed they actually organized themselves on basis of wealth.

The first offered me a lot of Rose's. Cliché.

Before he even opened his mouth I shouted next.

I saw a few of the boys snigger in line and it seemed I had won over a few girls with that one to.

The second actually offered me a nice dinner first and was pretty sweet. I pulled him closer by his shoulder and whispered in his ear. Nothing sexual, more like a comradery.

"Now I know your friends made you do this. I know it isn't me you want, it's Elena. But when all your friends say they would confess their undying love for me in a ridiculous way and boasting about it you couldn't just stay behind. I actually liked your offer. It was romantic; if you offer it to Elena later I am sure she will say yes."

He actually looked like a kid in a candy store. And everyone thought he had brought home the prize. That was until I shouted next.

After the fifth one. I had had it.

"Are you really all here to ask me out to the dance?"

They all nodded.

"and you think lining up was the best course of action?"

They nodded again.

"If you had known me at all you would have actually had a match about it. I think fighting over a girl is a major turn on. But since you all failed to see that I am just going to go alone to the dance."

I saw them all throw their hands up in the air. All but the girl that was standing in line. I walked over to her.

"So you wanted to take me to the dance too?"

She nodded.

"I think you are amazing. Not just because you are beautiful, I mean you are, but I have seen you in class, you picked up things so fast even if you were behind and your smile. I like your smile."

I couldn't help but smile at her comment. I knew most of the boys here just wanted to walk in with the prettiest girl in school. I was nothing more than a show piece to show who had to most influence. I was their tool in exerting dominance over the other males. I was like a walking animal behavior chapter. But this girl was different. She wanted to go with me because she liked me.

"Thanks, but I am actually going solo, but I'll save you a dance."

I winked at her and she lit up.

"Okay now that we have concluded the convoluted mating rituals of the teenager can we get back to the actual class. I do believe you boys have history now."

The teacher came in and basically disbanded the party. When he saw me he smiled as he shook his head.

"I haven't seen such a line since Ivana six years ago."

I chuckled.

"Must be my exotic looks, men dig that."

He laughed and started the lesson.

After classes Lissa was meeting me at the gym.

"Is it true there was an actual line, Rose."

I nodded.

"I heard there was even a girl in there."

"Also true."

We both giggled as we walked to her dorm. I was getting a bit nervous about telling Christian and so was Lissa. Or maybe I was just feeling Lissa's anxiety. It was more than just telling him what happened. It was divulging spirit to him. It left her vulnerable but she trusted him. She had checked his aura this morning and she had seen love reflected in it. She trusted him and if she did, so did I.

He was already waiting at the door. He actually looked a little green.

"You guys don't have to tell me what happened. I already know. Rose I had no idea that you were Abe Mazur's daughter."

"Man, he works fast. If he only had divulged that before lunch I am sure the line would have been much smaller."

Lissa and I laughed as she opened the door.

"Come on in, Christian, so you can hear the truth."

We sat down on her bed. She was fidgeting with her hands. I wondered if she was getting worse again. She had been using a lot of magic on the weekend to train.

"So what Abe said isn't true either. He said that to protect us and to stop rumors from going around…Why do you think we left?"

I asked him. I know he had been giving it some thought.

"I just figured you two ran because of what happened at the party before you left."

"Well we didn't exactly leave by choice. I mean we did, but we didn't actually want to."

He looked confused.

"We left because we felt Lissa was threatened. Miss Karp helped us escape, but we didn't get far. Do you remember Victor?"

"Victor Dashkov, yeah. Natalie's father. I know he was close to you and your family."

He said to Lissa.

"I haven't heard from him in a while."

"That is because he is dead. My father killed him."

"What, why?"

Lissa was on the verge of crying. She didn't want to relive it. I knew it was up to me to tell the story, she wasn't ready to tell it yet. I'll let her tell him about spirit.

"Because he tortured us for two years."

He was definitely shocked. Of all the things he envisioned, I knew this wasn't one of them. He was acting on the premise we left by choice. And even if our lives hadn't been glamourous he thought it was our choice to leave and stay away. The truth was very different.

"Christian. I have to tell you about my specialization."

"I thought because you hadn't really been able to practice, you hadn't specialized."

"Well that isn't really true. I specialize in a very rare element. An elemant which has been forgotten over the years. We only know of two other people with this element including Victor's brother who helped him."

 _Rose maybe we should show him._

I nodded. Luckily I had just come back from combat class and was covered in bruises. I lifted my sleeve. There was a real nasty one forming on my lower arm where I had blocked a kick. It had hurt like a bitch but I was glad it was my arm and not my side.

Lissa extended her arms and she focused on my arm. I felt the familiar warm and cold sensation I had come to associate with Spirit running through me. The bruise was gone in a manner of seconds.

I heard Christina gasp.

"It is called spirit. I can heal people. Another spirit user has been helping me control it better. I can now also see aura's around people. Colors which tells me how a person is feeling and stuff like that."

"That is crazy."

"Well that is another thing about Spirit. Where normal elements use physical strength, spirit requires mental strength. If I use it too much I can get unhinged. It is a delicate balance between using my powers and staying sane. Victor's brother, Robert, hadn't been able to have that balance and went insane. Rose is a big help with this. Rose and I are bonded. After the car accident I healed her even if I didn't know what I did. She actually died and I brought her back. It created a bond between us. She can read my mind and see through my eyes. She also can take a bit of the darkness from me when it becomes too much to keep me from going insane. But we have met another spirit user that is helping me with it."

"So what does this have to do with… Victor. He was sick. He wanted you to heal him."

Lissa nodded.

"Victor was chronically ill. He needed continuous healing. He didn't want to use his brother for it. I don't think he could. Robert was too far gone. To unstable. He would come by the house he held us in every few weeks so I could heal him."

He seemed to be able to take everything in.

"So what about you, Rose."

Both of us cringed. I know Lissa feels guilty about what Victor and Robert did to keep her sane. I needed to pick my words carefully.

"They kept me in the basement. To keep me quiet Robert would come into my dreams and… kill me. It is another talent spirit users possess. They can warp your dreams. And although I would wake up once he was done with me, dying still hurts even if it is in a dream. They realized the more pain I was in the more darkness I burned. They kept us in that house for two years."

"wow, definitely not a blood whore."

I shook my head. He was right about that.

"Rose, I am so sorry my aunt is saying that. Certainly not after what actually happened."

"Its okay, she doesn't know. And Christian, she can't, no one can. If this gets out, Lissa will be in danger. Other people might get the idea to use her. The queen is aware and it keeping the whole thing quiet, so as far as the outside world is concerned, Abe's story is true."

He nodded.

"I understand."

He grabbed Lissa's hand, which had started to shake again.

"It's okay, Liss. It's over. You're safe now. I won't let anybody hurt you."

It was so sweet I could cry. I felt her calm down under his promise. I believed him to.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

RPOV

The next week went by without incident. Christian had said his aunt had left, but that she would be back for the dance next week. Apparently she couldn't wait to see him in a tux. According to Christian she had been in a much better mood.

The rumors about where we were had died down, but were replaced with the gossip of my parentage. I had several boys come up to me and apologize for their behavior in the line. I didn't really know what they were referring to but I guess they were just covering their asses. It became much much worse when I walked in the cafeteria and I saw my father sitting at a table waving me over with six guardians standing behind him.

I grabbed lunch and sat down with him. I said hello to Pavel and nodded towards the other guardians I didn't recognize.

"So old man, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just want to see my daughter?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"And of course I had to reinforce the rumors you are my daughter and I needed to make sure Belikov doesn't think he can pull anything funny when I am not around."

"Oh let it go. He has been nothing but a gentleman. Only when I ask him not to be he stops."

I wiggled my eyebrows at him and I saw him visibly shudder.

"But I mean he keeps it professional here right?"

"During practices yes, and when other people are around. And I don't see him as much as I do in Baia but we try to see each other every day and sometimes spend the night, usually at his place because it is larger."

"is he ashamed of being seen with you?"

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't good if he was with me and it wasn't good if he wasn't. Make up your mind old man.

"No, Abe, just not flaunting it either. We are not doing anything illegal, but at school I need to focus on training and passing my courses. I can relax more in the weekend even though most of our time is spent training too."

He seemed to be placated by that a little bit. We switched to more pleasant and more neutral topics after that. He threatened to hurt a teacher that had given me a fail. I did notice most boys that would at least look my way during lunch were now walking in a large circle around me, or rather Abe.

"So I heard you were quite popular for the dance next week."

I snorted.

"Yeah they had formed a cue and everything."

He laughed.

"Well that is my girl, of course you would be popular."

"Well they all backed out when they found out I was your daughter."

We had a good laugh about that.

After kicking ass in the afternoon combat class I made my way towards training with Dimitri. I was glad to notice the times my ass got kicked and I was kicking ass was working its way in my favor. Even the teachers here complement me. I didn't know if I just had a better work ethic here or if they were just that much more of a dick at St. Vladimirs.

I entered the gym we always practiced at. He was waiting for me. He was sitting on the mat, his back against the wall and his legs crossed at the ankle. And of course there was a western novel in his hands. He looked so relaxed. I thought he was deviously handsome when he was on guard, in this uniform with his duster and a stern expression on his face. But I loved seeing him like this the best. He was wearing loose sweats and a tight wife-beater and his overall demeanor was relaxed. When he noticed me his face lit up.

"Well hello Roza. I am glad you could fit me in. I hear there had been an actual line for your attention the other day."

Oh god not him too. I was actually surprised it took this long for the rumors to spread to him. But maybe Dimitri was out of the gossip loop. He wasn't particularly involved in many social activities. However, I am sure Ivan is and would have had no problem informing Dimitri.

"Yes and I turned everyone down, I did promise I save a dance for one of them."

Oh that was not the response he wanted. He looked murderous. I might have to clarify before he would kill every boy on campus.

"She was very sweet. Just because I am not available for an actual date doesn't mean I can't dance with her."

"Her?"

I nodded and I saw him visibly relax.

"Besides, when they learned I was Abe Mazur's daughter most of them just backed off."

He walked over to me and landed a small kiss on my lips.

"I don't think I have ever been so happy you are his daughter."

I laughed.

"Besides. I much rather go with you."

"I know but you can't."

"Because that would be flaunting it?"

"Well, yes, but I don't care about that. But I will be on duty."

I giggled. I was pleased to know he would take me if he could.

"Well you can still admire me from a distance. I don't know what Lissa has planned but I think it will be big. What would like to see me in?"

There was a playful smile on his face.

"Oh Roza. What I want you to wear would be highly inappropriate."

"I can't show up naked Dimitri."

"not naked. I would love to see you in some sexy lingerie."

"I could wear that under the dress and you can take it off after the dance."

He leaned down and kissed me. He pulled me closer to him and the kiss intensified. I hadn't seen him last night and I was a bit frisky.

"Roza not here."

I knew it took a lot for him to pull away. I was pouting a little.

"I know. I just haven't seen you all day today and yesterday."

He chuckled.

"I know, and I have a shift tonight, so maybe tomorrow."

He actually looked apologetic. It wasn't his fault he was rostered on.

"Come on Roza, let's start warming up."

The dance. Lissa and I were getting ready together with Viktoria. She actually had a date. A junior, Nikolai. Lissa had arranged dresses for us. She had been online shopping and had taken our measurements and said she would take care of it. I had no idea what she had picked.

It was nice seeing Lissa so happy and so normal. This was her element, picking dresses and doing our hair and make-up. As a royal she had always been concerned with her looks. It was practically in her job description to look pristine in the latest fashion trends. I remember spending hours getting all dressed up at Lissa's house whenever I was over there for the holidays or during summer break. The Dragomirs often hosted parties and we had to look the part. Well Lissa had to look the part. I didn't notice until I was older that nobody actually paid attention to me.

Lissa was excited. We remembered the last dance we went to at St. vladimirs. It had been wonderful, just a silly moment of teen innocence. We had been dancing and flirting and Lissa had lost her virginity to Aaron which at the time had been a huge deal, even if the result had been disappointing. It was a few weeks before we left the academy. Life had been so simple back then. I was hoping it would be simple tonight, girls dressing up to impress their boys. Even if my boy wouldn't be there as my date. I would still dress up for him. I would still want his eyes to meet me and wishing he was escorting me.

Lissa was unzipping the bags and taking out the dresses. I had actually done some shopping of my own and put the bag down.

"ladies, a good dress deserves good underwear."

I opened up the Victoria secret bag and handed them each there set.

"How did you get this here? I had to pull so many strings for these dresses to get here and I only had choice of a few suppliers."

I just smiled.

"Well you are not the only one with an influential name anymore."

"Oh my god Rose, you asked your father to get you sexy lingerie?"

I heard Viktoria giggle.

"I didn't say what it was for. I mostly just asked Pavel. The name Abe Mazur is enough to get things done. I don't actually need him to do anything."

I unpacked mine and looked at it approvingly. Sexy was right. I had gotten Lissa and Viktoria something a little bit more conservative. Lissa just didn't have the body to pull overly sexy off and Dimitri would never forgive me if I handed his sister sexy lingerie. Her lingerie was mostly there to make the dress look good. Good lingerie could really make or break a dress.

Mine however wasn't designed to be useful at the dance but after.

We put on our lingerie and a bathrobe covering it so we could get our make-up and hair done. Lissa would be doing both.

Afterwards we put on our dresses. Mine was strapless and black. It hugged by upper body but flared out a little just below the waist. Lissa had picked well. And of course it fit me perfectly. The bra I was wearing did a great job at making sure my boobs looked amazing.

The three of us together looked amazing. I was wondering how the line hadn't been longer for all of us.

Christian and Nikolai picked us up from Lissa's dorm and the five of us moved to the dance. I did feel a bit of a fifth wheel. But when we stepped in both Lissa and Viktoria left the arms of their dates and joined their hands with mine.

The cafeteria had been transformed into a dance hall. There were holiday decorations everywhere. The normal tables had been placed to the side and housed some food and more decorations. On one of them it had a computer in which you could put a request for a song.

I looked across the room. I saw Ivan in a suit talking to one of the other teachers. He was chaperoning the dance or in his words, 'even if I have to work, I am never one to miss a party, besides one of the hot teachers is chaperoning as well.'

It was nice to know he had his priorities straight. When we walked in he looked our way and winked his approval. I looked around the room, trying to see where Dimitri is at.

He was turned around with his back towards me talking to some other guardian. Even though he was on duty we were well protected and behind wards so guardians also took the time to socialize with each other. I looked him over in his uniform. He stood tall amongst the other's here. Even the Moroi.

As if he noticed me looking at him he turned around. He scanned the room and saw me staring at him. He drank in my form. Moving from my head to my toes. I knew I looked good, but I only wanted to look good for him. I knew a lot of people were looking me over once I had entered, but I didn't care. I just wanted him to look at me. And judging by the smile on his face. He liked what he saw. I blushed but after a moment I joined my friends, leaving him to his duty.

DPOV

I had noticed when she walked in. I hadn't seen her but I had seen everyone else look at the door. Now there were a lot of girls here tonight that looked amazing. Everyone had gone all out to dress up. And I am not trying to be arrogant but I knew those heads were turning for one girl only. My girl. I couldn't blame them, even if I secretly did, she was beautiful.

Now I felt her gaze on me. I had been in a conversation with another guardian reminiscing over the dances we attended here when we younger and I could feel her looking at me. I don't know how. I just did. I turned around and scanned the room searching for the eyes that bore into my back. I saw her standing a little to the side and she looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful but tonight she looked stunning. Her eyes met mine and a smile made its way up my face. She looked like this for me. She wanted me to notice her and I did. She went back to her friends knowing I was on duty and I needed to get back to that.

But I watched her as I did my duty. I watched her dance with her friends. I watched her have fun. I watched her have a dance with a girl that was clearly infatuated with Rose. I was glad she was having fun. It was nice to see Rose so happy and doing normal teenager stuff. After a few dances she walked towards the food. Not too far from where I was standing.

I walked over to her.

"Having a good time?"

She smiled at me.

"Actually I am. Wish I was dancing with you though."

I laughed.

"No, you don't. I am a horrible dancer. And with my giant feet your toes would have been black and blue tomorrow."

She giggled.

"Somehow I doubt that, besides we would pick a slow song, you don't actually have to dance, just hold me and swing a little."

I looked around to see if the other guardians were on guard. I grabbed her by the hand and let her outside. I took my blazer and handed it to her. She must have been cold in only her dress. I took my ipod from my pocket and I handed her one ear and put the other one in my own ear.

I played a slow song and I put one hand behind her back and one hand took hers. And I started moving. I wasn't lying when I said I was a bad dancer. I never understood the rhythm. But somehow as I was slowly moving with Rose I was getting it. She laid her head on my chest and I held her close to me. This moment was perfect. There was a shine of morning sun over the horizon and we were in our own little world. I never wanted to let her go. When the song finished, I pulled her back a little and kissed her. I let go of her hand and moved it to her face. She pulled me closer to her and snaked her hands into my hair.

After a few moments I very reluctantly moved back.

"We should go back inside."

She nodded.

"When does your shift end?"

"In an hour."

"You can walk me back to my dorm in an hour and I'll show you what is under this dress."

As she walked away she pulled her dress down a little on the edge revealing the top of a lacy dark blue bra.

I almost abandoned my post there and then, but I knew I had to finish my hour. We went back to the dance and she was mingling with Lissa and Christian. I was back on my post.

The hour went by painfully slow. She kept checking the clock and looking my way. I was doing the same. With another five minutes on the clock I saw Tasha making her way towards me. I knew she had come to see Christian at the dance but I hoped she would have skipped me.

"Hey Dimka. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Actually I am still on duty, and after what you said about Rose, I have no interest in talking to you."

That didn't seem to go over well. She had a storm on her face. But suddenly it transformed into a sweet smile.

"Actually you don't mind walking with me now, your shift is over in a few minutes anyway."

She was right. What were a few minutes. I was supervising a dance, what could happen.

She took my hand and let me outside.

"Tasha, what is this about?"

I didn't really know why I came with her but I didn't want to hear anything from her.

"Dimitri. I know you feel something for me. And I want you to go with me. Become my guardian."

"Tasha how many time do I have to say…"

"Dimka, I know you feel something for me, be my guardian and come with me."

My mind went blank. It was as if someone was pushing the backspace button and erasing my thoughts and typing in new ones.

It made sense. I did feel something for Tasha. I was a guardian. Why not be her guardian? No, Rose. I wanted to stay with Rose and Ivan.

"No Tasha, it doesn't matter how I feel about you, I love Rose I need to stay with her and Ivan."

"Dimka, you don't love her. I understand your fascination. If I was a man and heard a girl had been in a blood whore commune learning the ropes for two years I might take a swing at her too. But I am sure she was nothing but disappointing."

"She wasn't in a commune Tasha."

"Of course she was. She just screams blood whore."

My mind felt like fog. Rose wasn't a blood whore, was she? I knew she had been through so much but I couldn't remember what. And I had feelings for Tasha so she must be right. I shouldn't have let my lust take over.

"Dimitri. Why don't you pack your bags and we can be in the car in a few minutes."

"What about Ivan?"

"You love me Dimitri. Of course Ivan will understand you want to be with me. But just to avoid any drama we should leave now and tell him the happy news when we are on our way."

Of course she was right. Ivan would understand. After all I love Tasha, why wouldn't my friend want me to be happy.

"What about Rose's education."

"She doesn't need an education, Dimka, she is a blood whore."

I still couldn't see how Rose was a blood whore, but I trusted Tasha. And of course if Rose was determined to be a blood whore she didn't need me to help her graduate. And she certainly couldn't be an obstacle between me and the woman I love. Rose could take care of herself.

I walked with Tasha towards guest housing.

"Just take the necessities, we need to move fast."

"Of course."

After I packed up we went towards the cars. We had to move between buildings to get to the car park. We would drive towards the nearest private airport where we would take a plane. Tasha wanted to travel around the world. She always loved to travel and now she had to chance with me. I was never really keen on traveling. Ivan and I moved around a bit, but we did stay for long periods of time at one place. But if Tasha wanted to travel I would go with her. I just wanted her to be happy.

"Comrade? Where are you going?"

"Ah Rose, sorry but Dimitri is going with me, he is done with you. I guess even after two years of being a blood whore, you are still disappointing."

Rose's face was contorted in anger. I wondered why. Tasha was just telling the truth.

"Comrade, please let's go. Leave this crazy bitch behind."

"Don't talk to her like that. And I am not going anywhere with you. Tasha and I are leaving."

I didn't understand why the look on her face made my chest hurt, why the look in her eyes made me freeze over and stop breathing for a second.

"Dimitri, why? What are you saying?"

"I am sorry Rose, but Tasha is the woman I love, she has always been and always will be. I was interested in you because your reputation as a blood whore made me lust after you. I was weak but now I can see you clearly."

My words felt strange as they left my lips, rehearsed. I knew I was missing something. The time I spend with Rose I actually enjoyed but Tasha was right, it was only lust. Lust was all I had for Rose. I couldn't deny she was beautiful as I looked at her. Her curvy body encased in the sexy black dress. But the look on her face and in her eyes indicated how broken she was. I didn't understand why she was broken. I am sure men had rejected her before. After all she was just a plaything to us. But if I felt that way, than why did my body want to go to her so bad. Hold her and soothe her and hold her close to me. My body wanted to, my mind did too. I felt like I was breaking with her as I saw her breaking in front of me. But my body wouldn't move. It was like I was frozen, like a statue.

"Come on Dimka, Let's leave this pathetic heap of a whore and go."

There was a silent rage in me that didn't want to come out. I wanted to scream I was staying with Rose. That I loved Rose, but the voice was overridden by another voice with a female tone that told me to follow Tasha. That told me I loved her and needed to be with her. My body followed that voice.

"Please, Dimitri, she compelled you. You have to remember, you have to fight for us."

I stopped walking. The despair in her voice made me stop dead in my tracks. It was as if her words had cut me deep and I was bleeding. I tried fighting. I did remember us. I remember being in her room the first night afraid of loving her completely, I remember being at our house together. I just needed to see her, to see those brown eyes I fought so hard for to look at me with love and I knew I could break this. But when I turned around it wasn't brown eyes I saw, it were blue eyes.

"She is such a sore loser isn't she. We must go and not even give her the attention."

"Yes, she us such a sore loser. I am with you now."

I didn't turn around anymore to see Rose. A part of me died when I didn't, but the part that followed that voice didn't care. That part just responded automatically.

I walked away with Tasha. The sound of sobs from Rose left behind and forever edged into my soul.

"I'll find you again Dimitri. I'll find you and release you. I promise. I love you."

Her words instilled an odd sense of hope in me. I was with the woman I loved now, I didn't need Rose for anything anymore.

Tasha opened up a car and I sat behind the wheel.

"Okay, my darling, let's get out of here."

"Whatever you say, my darling."

I stepped on the gas and we were out of the academy gates and onto our new lives in a moment.

 **Now you all knew the happy stuff would be over soon. Can't have a story with just happy and delicious stuff now can we. I needed a plot twist and I have been fascinated with the minds of compelled people lately. I wanted to see how someone would react to the conflict in their minds. So I thought Dimitri was the perfect specimen and of course then Tasha was the logical choice to compel him. Don't worry, I always write happy endings.**


	15. Chapter 15

I know, I know you all hate me. Not as much as you'll hate me in the next couple of chapters but please let me explain before you start with the firing squat. The whole compulsion by Tasha thing isn't about Tasha, although there is a moral in there somewhere down the line. It isn't even about Dimitri. It is about Rose and Dimitri. I believe you can't fully love someone without understanding them. This whole story is about Rose finding her power again after it has been taken away from her. It is a delicate balance between Rose being weak and damaged to Rose overcoming her trauma and being strong again. I felt I needed to do the same to Dimitri to some degree so he could understand what is was like to be helpless and defendeless and having your mind violated. In the end it will bring them closer. But this does mean I have to make Dimitri a bit weak first. Combining that with my need to write a compelled point of vieuw has landed us here. I know I will be lucky if I survive your comments on the next few chapter. ;) But to make it up to you I am starting with a extra long chapter.

Chapter 15:

RPOV

It felt like I had been on this cold wet grass forever. But I couldn't move. I felt the chill run up my body from the ground but I didn't care. I didn't care my make-up was ruined by the ampule tears that were running down my face. I didn't care my hair was messed up from the wind that had been blowing through it for god knows how long. Because I was nailed to this spot. The spot where she took him from me. The spot she destroyed me and him. I saw he was struggling against her compulsion but she was too strong.

"Rose?"

I turned around slowly at the mention of my name.

"oh God Rose, what happened?"

Lissa was beside me in a moment. Ivan was next to her. I moved my attention to him. I wasn't the only one who Dimitri was taken from.

"She took him Ivan. She took him."

"Rose calm down. What happened."

I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer in desperation.

"Ivan, Tasha compelled Dimitri to leave with her, to love her, to condemn me. He told me I was nothing but a blood whore he had fun with."

"Oh Rose, you know that isn't true right?"

"Of course I do, but he doesn't anymore. She has overridden his memories of us, twisting them.

"So we find them and break the compulsion."

"They are gone Ivan. They took off."

"So we follow them, we track them, we find him and bring him home."

I nodded, but I knew she wouldn't make it easy on us.

"Rose, we need to get you inside and out of these wet clothes."

I simply nodded again. Right now the world seemed empty. But I was determined to bring him back. I wouldn't rest until I was in his arms once again. I had fought too hard to survive everything that the world had thrown at me for it to end like this.

Ivan wanted to lead me to my own room but I refused.

"No please, I want to sleep in his room."

Ivan didn't seem to be a fan of that. I knew I was glutton for punishment but I needed him around me now.

"I'll get her some clean things from her room."

I heard Lissa say to Ivan.

Ivan led me to their guest suite.

"Rose take a shower, while Lissa fetches you some clothes. You must be freezing."

I walked into the bathroom and took my clothes off. I heard Ivan curse in the other room. A little later I heard him on the phone with someone but I didn't know who.

I let the water calm my mind and heat my body. The warm water was almost singing me I was so cold, but I doubt it had anything to do with the cold wet grass I had been sitting on.

I was upset of course, crushed even, but mostly I was angry. Seething, enraged. How could she do this. How could she take his free will? And I realized I was also a bit angry with Dimitri. I blamed him for not fighting harder. I knew it was pointless, there was nothing he could have done. I saw he was trying to resist. He just wasn't strong enough. I wondered if that meant our love wasn't strong enough. I let go of that thought immediately. I saw him fight. I saw him resist her, she was just too strong. I hoped when we would find them again, I would be enough to bring him back. But we had to get him away from Tasha first.

I turned off the water and dried myself off. Lissa wasn't back yet so I just put on one of Dimitri's shirts and boxers. Wouldn't be the first time. It was taking Lissa a long time to get my clothes. After an hour she finally resurfaces. She looked sad.

"Lissa, what happened?"

"Christian. He asked me what was wrong. Rose, he broke down when I told him. I asked him if he knew where she might go, but he couldn't say anything. Tasha left him. She left him for a delusion of a relationship."

I hadn't considered how this would affect Christian. Of course he would be upset to. Tasha was the only family he had left and she abandoned him to go off with Dimitri. Not that Christian particularly needed his aunt. He could take care of himself but still it was a grim reminded that I wasn't the only life she ruined. Ivan looked defeated, I was broken and Christian was abandoned.

"It is okay Liss, you go to him."

"You are okay with that, I mean I know this can't be easy for you."

"It's not, but he needs you. There isn't anything you can do here anyway."

She nodded, hugged me and left to find Christian.

I crawled into his bed, sniffing his scent. I would find him and get him back, even if he had forgotten me I would remind him of what we had. I would remember for the both of us. And I would beat the crap out of Tasha. I was imagining being back in his arms as I drifted off to sleep with a bleeding Tasha groaning in the background.

The ride the next day to Baia was quiet. We had informed Viktoria of what happened. She was pissed to say the least. Although I doubt Tasha would forbid him to have contact with his family, they were just getting used to having him around every weekend.

When we arrived in Baia the first thing Olena asked was where Dimitri was. She actually fainted when she saw our faces. She had actually expected the worst when she took one look at me and Ivan. Once we had revived Olena, we explained what happened.

I saw the Belikov women sitting around not really knowing what to say. Yeva had always had a scowl on her face and she never actually looked happy but I could clearly see the difference between her 'happy' face and her storm face.

"I never trusted that woman. She gave me chills, and not the good kind. Once I get my hands on her I will…"

"Mother, please, we don't need curses right now, we need solutions."

"I think we should talk to Oksana. If anyone knows about compulsion it is a spirit user."

Ivan suggested and he was right.

"Rose, I also asked Abe to come. If anyone can find them, he can."

He was right. They could be anywhere in the world right now, we needed someone that had contacts all over the world; we needed someone who could track bank accounts and passport. We needed Abe.

Dinner was quiet, nobody knew what to say. We all felt his loss. All felt the rage directed at Tasha.

I could barely eat. He had made me eat that stupid porridge so I could gain back my weight. I couldn't let myself slip up now. I needed to eat, for Dimitri. So I reluctantly ate my dinner. I knew everyone else was having the same problem. There was enough food left for tomorrow. And it had nothing to do with the fact Olena had cooked for one person to many.

That night I slept in Lissa's room. Ivan took Dimitri's room. He told me he didn't mind me sleeping there. He was perfectly happy sleeping on the air mattress with Lissa, but I couldn't do that to him. Besides I wanted some time with my friend and he deserved some time with his, even if it was just his belongings.

I hadn't slept much. I missed Dimitri. I was used to have him around when I slept here. Last weekend had been so different. If I had known he wouldn't be here this week I would have never left his side last weekend.

By the afternoon the house was full with Abe, Abe's guardians and Oksana and Mark.

"Well she never was very stable, but this seems extreme even for her."

Abe commented. He had seen her on a handful of occasions and had of course heard of her.

"No doubt she has trained her compulsion much in the same way she trained her other magic."

I hoped that was true. If Tasha was particularly skilled at compulsion if would mean Dimitri never stood a chance. But no matter how much she trained herself she would never be as good as a spirit user.

"But I mean, Lissa and Oksana can undo the compulsion right. She isn't more powerful than them right?"

I looked towards Oksana desperately.

"I can undo the compulsion, although it would be better to break it, instead of undoing it. If he broke the compulsion on his own, he wouldn't be susceptible for her to do it again. But if he can't break free I can simply undo it and we have to make sure Tasha isn't in a position to ever do it again."

I nodded. It made sense. But first we have to find him.

"Dad, can you track them? Any leads,"

"None so far. She is being smart but we will find them honey, I have a lot of contacts and I am flying out to Germany tonight to speak with a friend who specializes in this sort of stuff."

"Okay, I am coming with you."

The entire room looked at me.

"No you are not, kid. You have an education to follow. We all worked too hard, including yourself and Dimitri to get you back on track to graduate. I will not let you jeopardize that for that woman."

"I can help you with your training, Rose, until Dimitri comes back."

Mark was sweet, but I didn't want him to train me, I wanted Dimitri. I didn't care about my education at the moment. But I knew they were right. I needed to graduate. Stupid Royal Moroi. One takes away two years of my life and the other takes away my instructor and love.

"Thanks, Mark. I appreciate it."

"I'd like to be kept in the loop as well, zmey."

"Of course, Ivan. I'll need you to make the official allegation towards Lady Ozera as she stole your guardian using compulsion."

I was a little indignant about that. I knew it was our best bet at getting her convicted. Stealing someone else's guardian by offering more money or better terms wasn't considered illegal, but just poor form. But stealing one by compulsion was one of the biggest crimes in our world. Not because it was wrong to steal someone's will, but because it was wrong to steal someone's protection. And of course Royals had the most to lose so they made it their priority to punish it severely. The compulsion alone was enough to convict her, but stealing a guardian from a royal meant she would spend the rest of her life in jail.

If I had to swallow my pride and Dimitri's I would do it so she could be behind bars and out of his life for good.

I was moping I knew. But now that Dimitri was gone it was no fun in Baia. I tried watching the soap opera with Viktoria and Lissa. I tried reading magazines. I tried playing with the children but none of it seemed to hold my interest for even a moment. So instead I was moping.

"Oh come on Rose. I know it is a shitty situation but you can't sit around and mope all day."

I sighed deeply. I knew that. And it wasn't as if he was dead or something. I had faith in my father to find him, although even with all his resources he hadn't been able to find Lissa and I either. But I knew I would never give up so it was only a matter of time before we would be together again.

"I know Viki. I just don't know how to not mope."

She smiled.

"Well, I might have a way to take your mind of it for a bit."

Her tone was something I recognized. I had used it myself a couple of times in my life. Well okay a lot. It was mischief.

"There is a party across town. Now we can't take Lissa, besides she is a big squealer, she will tell mom, but it is a Dhampir only party."

Her excitement was off the chart. She was going with or without me. I didn't really want to go but I suppose if she was going I will go with her. Dimitri would never forgive me if something happened to Viktoria and I hadn't stopped her or helped her.

That night we went to bed early. Hoping people will join us and we could sneak out when everyone else was asleep. Yeva got up from her chair and was making her way slowly up the stairs. She stopped a moment at the door where our jackets and purses were. I couldn't see what she was doing but she might just be working up the courage to climb those stairs.

Once everyone was asleep we slowly and quietly made our way downstairs. Viktoria had opted for a dress that rode a little too high for my liking, but I was in skinny jeans. It was already getting colder and I knew in the middle of the night I would be freezing in a dress. But I rocked the skinny jeans. I had matched it with a nice top and a jacket and let my hair fall down in soft waves. I had added a bit of make-up and I looked good. I thought Viktoria had overdone it a little but it wasn't my place to comment on it. But I was glad I was going with her.

I moved towards the door and I grabbed my purse which had been on the table. I noticed the clutch was open. I always closed it, but it must have slipped open when I put it down this morning.

The party wasn't half bad. There were only Dhampirs which meant the place was rough. There were fights all over and there was drinking. Girls wore short dresses and guys flaunted their biceps. The music was playing and the steady rhythm of music, fists colliding and drunken people felt a little like home. I was on the dancefloor and although I had plenty of boys wanting to dance with me, I danced on my own. The music was infecting me and making me sway to its rhythm. My body was moving on its own and for a moment I didn't have to think or feel.

People offered me some drinks but I refused. I had a feeling I needed to be sober tonight. I saw Viktoria indulge a little too much, although she wasn't particularly hammered yet, she wasn't sober either. All the more reason for me to stay sober. No matter how much I wanted to simply erase the last day from my mind and fall into a blissful alcohol induced sleep pretending Dimitri was still pressed against me.

When two boys actually started to tug on Viktoria and she was leaning into them instead of away from them I decided we had enough of the party. I had to get her out of there before she did something stupid.

"Viki, come on let's go home. It's late."

"Oh come on Rose, one more round."

She was slurring and I knew she had had enough.

"No Viktoria. We are going home."

I was standing in front of her, my hands on my hips and a scowl on my face.

"My brother really has rubbed off on you."

I smiled a little even if my heart was clenching.

"Well somebody has to take care of you in his absence."

"I can take care of myself."

And somebody has to take care of you while your common sense is absent too.

But she did follow me out.

We were walking down the street in Baia. It was night and it was cold. I was glad I had opted for the jeans and jacket. I didn't see Viktoria shivering but that could be due to her heritage. This didn't register with them as cold yet. It could also be because she still had enough alcohol in her system so she wouldn't feel it.

We were about half way towards the house when I felt something weird. It felt like, like calling to like. The feeling left me nauseous and the hair on my neck was standing upright. It was only a few seconds after when I felt the air around me move and I was just in time to block a kick. The kick shoved me back a few feet. When I turned to my attacker fear struck my bones. The nausea had intensified and I felt like hurling. The red eyes of two Strigoi were staring down on me. The saliva dripping of their fangs.

Viktoria and Dimitri both had said that Strigoi attacks were rare in Baia because of the population of trained Dhampirs and the tight community. The access roads giving them much more easy prey. So I guess that made us very lucky. I groaned. I just wasn't having my week.

I saw Viktoria had at least sobered up enough to be afraid, but I don't know how much help she would be. Dimitri's first lesson had been run if you are outnumbered, but I doubt we could outrun the Strigoi, maybe I could, but Viktoria would no doubt stumble and be killed.

I had trained for this. And I hadn't survived everything just to be snuffed out now. I charged the Strigoi and I saw the other one attacking Viktoria. I wanted to help her but I had to take down this Strigoi first. I needed to trust her to be able to take care of herself. At least long enough until I could help her. That is if I survived this fight myself.

I knew the ways to kill a Strigoi, they were ingrained into every Dhampir since early on and I realized something which had me both cursing and trembling in my boots. I had no means to kill them. No stake, no means of decapitation, no fire. Not even a fucking match. I wish I had run now. But I fought the Strigoi none the less. Maybe I could break their neck and use the small time it would take them to run. It was as good a strategy as any as I engaged the Strigoi. I was holding my own, surprisingly, but the hits I were laying on the Strigoi lacked in strength and the hits he was able to land on me chattered my teeth.

One moment of weakness and I was on my back and he was hovering over me. His fangs showed due to the large grin on his face and a drip of saliva hit my neck. Ew.

My purse fell to the ground hard with me and I heard something roll out of it. Something heavy. I hadn't put anything that could make that sound in it. I turned slightly to the left and saw what had spilled out of my purse, besides my lips gloss and a bottle of water. It was a stake. I saw the Strigoi had seen it too and for a moment I saw hesitation in his eyes. Even if involuntary the monster was struck by an instinctive fear of the silver. He hesitated, I didn't. I grabbed it and plunged it into his heart. I saw his eyes turn their original color, blue, before they became lifeless and he fell down on top of me.

I heard a scream and I saw the other Strigoi sink its teeth into Viktoria. I got up and noticed it was harder to do than I had imagined. The Strigoi had done some damage. But quicker than I thought I could I ran over to Viktoria and before the other Strigoi could look back I had the stake in his back. It took a lot of strength to push it into the right spot, but the moment I did I felt his death. I felt the nausea leave me.

I rolled him off of Viktoria.

"come on, Viki, I need you to get up. We need to get home."

She groaned but complied. It took us another five minutes before we reached home. Yeva was waiting in the door. She didn't look shocked by our appearance. The events of tonight played in my head. Yeva had put the stake in my purse.

"A little warning next time, would be handy."

"You are alive aren't you?"

I snorted. Yeah I was. I had survived my first Strigoi encounter.

I spend the rest of the night retelling my story to a local alchemist who had disposed of the bodies. I would have paid money to see that but the bodies were already gone before the alchemist stopped at the house. I was handed a letter with the details so I could get marked at St. Basils. Well that must be a shock to everyone. The novice that had missed two years and had been way behind was the one who got a molnija first. Two of them.

I was dreading Monday morning. Not that the weekend had been fun but I was definitely dreading not having morning and afternoon sessions with Dimitri anymore. Mark would still train me on the weekend and some of my combat teachers had volunteered to do an extra hour with me. I was pretty much caught up with the rest of my peers, but I didn't want to slack off. When Dimitri would be back and he would be, I wanted him to be proud of the progress I made.

I had a privet marking session this afternoon. I had spoken to Alexei and he had been shocked but said he would keep it quiet. Not that that sort of thing stayed hidden for long but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

I walked into my first combat class of the day. The usual people were grouped together. People were told that Dimitri had been allocated somewhere else and that I was short a mentor.

"Hey Rose, I heard about guardian Belikov, but if you need an extra sparring partner I am all yours."

I swear he was practically salivating. Of course the male population of the school had thought this was the time to step up and 'help' me.

"Actually I could use someone right now."

His face lit up. Maybe he thought I would go back into the locker room for some 'sparring' but I walked over to the mat. His face fell a little but still happy he could assist me.

When he lunged at me I saw him coming and evaded him, grabbed his wrist in the process of sidestepping him and spun him around before bending his arm in such a way he lost his balance and had no choice but hit the mat hard.

"Thanks, I think my technique improved greatly."

I stepped of the mat leaving a stunned teenage boy to join the giggling group of girls.

"That was epic, I knew you were improving but this was amazing. I am guessing you are really going to miss guardian Belikov."

"I am, but that move I actually learned from a local in his home town. He is training me on the weekend now that Dimitri is… reallocated."

"Oh you are so lucky. Is he hot like Dimitri too?"

I had to chuckle.

"No one is hot like Dimitri. And he is kind of old. Like fifty. But he is a good fighter. And I think it is good to work with different fighting styles."

They nodded.

"I am sort of sad he left though. He was a sight to behold. I sometimes dream about him."

One of the girls confesses. I had a bit of mixed feelings about that. One the one hand I couldn't blame them and I couldn't forbid them not to dream about him. But a more possessive side of me wanted her dreamy little paws of off him.

"I dreamed I would train with him and he would show me a move and then he would kiss my neck and my collarbone and well long story short, he makes love to me on the mat."

I chuckled.

"He would never make love during practice, trust me. He takes training very seriously and saves that for when he is off duty."

All the girls in the group looked my way. It was kind of intimidating.

"And how would you know that?"

I was a little startled by their reaction. My words had been neutral enough. But I forgot teenage girls had a sixth sense for gossip and juicy details. And me blushing wasn't helping things either.

"Well… I mean… what I meant to say…"

"Oh my God, you were sleeping with him weren't you?"

"Is that why you spend every weekend at his house?"

"No. it wasn't like that. Well, I mean, I was sleeping with him, but that isn't why we are going to his house every weekend. That was happening before Dimitri and I got together."

"Oh my God. Oh my God. You have to tell us. I can only imagine what he is like in bed. Is he as great as he looks. How did you guys get together."

I blushed again. I guess this was a much better reaction than the one Tasha had but still it was very private. But I needed this. I needed to feel like a normal teenager gushing over her boyfriend. But I couldn't exactly tell the truth.

"you know about where Lissa and I had been for the last two years, right?"

They all nodded. Well they knew what Zmey had told them.

"Well when the treat was over we had to go back to school. St. Basils was closest and Abe enrolled us. But certainly I needed a bit of training first. Also we were in the middle of a period and the headmaster said it would be better to start during a new period. So we had four weeks to kill. Abe is well known in Baia and he asked Olena, Dimitri's mother to take Lissa and I in. Abe had to go out of town and needed us safe. Dimitri and his charge Ivan were back home and Dimitri started to train me to catch up on some training."

They were all hanging on my every word. It was funny because they were treating it like it was the greatest love story of all time. In a way it was.

"I had trouble sleeping because of the threats and he would sit with me till I calmed down. Mostly he had to stay the entire night and after a while I just crawled into bed with him at night. There wasn't anything sexual going on there then, just comfort. But over time I started to develop a little crush. I mean who wouldn't right?"

I saw all the girls nodding profusely, except a girl I had seen looking at the girl that asked me to the dance. Interesting.

"Well when we got here stuff happened and has been happening ever since. Well until he was reallocated."

I know I skipped over that part, they didn't need to know the details.

"Well, is he good?"

"Well I don't really have anything to compare it too, but yeah, consider my world rocked."

I winked at the girls.

"So does he…"

"Come on girls, class has started, laps and weights."

All the girls sighed in disappointment. But I was glad. Although it was nice doing something girly it kind of hurt talking about him when I knew he was far away from me.

By lunch I saw Christian sitting at the table with Lissa. When he looked up and saw me he immediately looked down again. I saw he was playing with his food. I slowly made my way to the table with my tray of food. I had stacked the plate like I always did but it just didn't look very appetizing today.

I sat down with a very careful 'Hey'.

"Hey" He replied back. Not looking at me.

"I am sorry."

we both said at the same time. I looked at him funny and he had a small smile on his face too.

"So what are you sorry about Sparky?"

He took a deep breath, but he still couldn't look at me.

"You know what. I want to help, find her and Dimitri. But I have no idea where she is or even why she is doing it. I am sorry I didn't see it or tried to stop it."

I took his hand across the table. He looked shocked at the gesture of comfort I was providing him.

"There was nothing you could do, or can do now. She just snapped Christian. No one saw it coming."

He nodded but I knew he was having a hard time accepting my words.

"So what do you have to be sorry about?"

Now it was my turn to look down at my food and avoid eye contact. I was very aware that I was the reason she compelled Dimitri. I would never apologize for loving him, but it did have as a consequence that not only I but Ivan and Dimitri's family lost Dimitri. And it caused Christian to lose his aunt. Even if I hated her, she wouldn't have left if I hadn't been there.

"She wouldn't have left if I wasn't in a relationship with Dimitri."

"Oh Rose, you don't have anything to be sorry about. You deserve to be happy, and so does he. I have seen those two together. If you hadn't been there he still would have turned her down and she would have flipped anyway."

I nodded. I didn't know if that made me feel better or worse. But whether it was my fault or not it was nice to see at least Christian wasn't blaming me.

I got up and hugged him and was glad to notice he was hugging me back. I also felt relief coming from Lissa. She had been worried I would shun Christian because of his association. But it was clear he felt bad about what she did and condemned her actions. I couldn't fault him for her actions.

However my touch of his hand and the hug at the end had a nasty surprise by dinner time.

Apparently the gossip mill at St. Basil's worked the same as the mill at St. Vladimir's

One of the girls I had talked to this morning about Dimitri was walking into the cafeteria. I grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to the side.

"Darya, what's going on? Who said what exactly?"

She pulled me further into the corner of the cafeteria.

"It isn't true right, I mean when we talked this morning I figured guardian Belikov was your one and only and you did say you didn't have any comparison so…"

"Just tell me what people are saying."

"You and Lissa are polygamists with Christian. There are even rumors that you weren't with Zmey but in some sort of cult the last two years, even some rumors Zmey was."

I actually facepalmed myself. I left my hand slowly drift off of my face.

"you have got to be kidding me. His aunt left, He is my friend , I hugged him and this is what the student body comes up with? And seriously getting Zmey involved. Although the thought of Zmey in a cult with an entire Harem of women is very amusing… Don't tell him I told you that."

She giggled and I walked back to the dining room table. Viktoria sat down with us and saw my face.

"You heard the latest news?"

I just nodded.

"Rose, do you know why everyone is staring at us?"

I looked around the cafeteria at Lissa's comment. I saw not so expertly hidden glances from students every now and then.

I sighed very deeply. I was rubbing my temple. I was too old for this shit.

"The hug this morning, they think Christian and I…"

"What? that is ridiculous, I mean I walked in here and kissed him."

"Yeah, well, they think you and Christian are together too."

I let that simmer for a little.

"What? That gross. Sharing a guy?"

"We haven't been in a blood whore camp the past two years, no, we were in a polygamist cult."

I actually laughed a little at that.

"all that from a hug?"

Christian asked a little confused.

"Well I did touch your hand too. Didn't you feel the sexual tension radiating from us?"

He looked at me for a moment before we both burst into laughter. Lissa and Viktoria joining in after a minute. Teenagers were weird, Imaginative, but weird.

"Rose are those vegetables on your plate?"

Lissa asked looking at my plate in shock.

"Yeah. I found I like carrots. The only vegetable I can tolerate. Dimitri made me eat them often and now I love them."

I picked up a carrot and put it in my mouth. I liked the fact that carrots were a little bit sweet. When Dimitri had pointed that out I actually tried them. I remember how he shook his head and asked how I had survived for seventeen years. I had smiled at him and my brilliant answer had been 'Pizza'.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

DPOV

We were in Hawaii. Tasha said she always wanted to go. I was happy as long as she was happy but the heat just wasn't for me.

We were in a cabin high up a mountain. There was no road towards it. We had to walk a bit to get here. There wasn't any electricity and the water was being recycled from rainwater in a tank. I checked there was enough to last us a while. I didn't understand why she wanted to be here. I was all for roughing it but this didn't seem like Tasha's style. But I would do anything for the woman I love.

I felt a little uneasy, but I didn't know why. The fact we were off the grid nagged at me. But we had nothing to hide. People would be happy for us. My friends and family would eventually see this is the woman I was supposed to be with.

Tasha came up to me and planted a kiss on my lips. It was strange because I felt nothing. Just wet skin on wet skin. Maybe I was just rusty. We had been friends for so long, I have always had feelings for her, maybe I just had to get used to reality.

"Isn't it great, we can stay here for a while and then move on to another place. It's nice to get back to nature and just live of the land."

I simply nodded. I didn't feel one way or another, I would do anything for the woman I love. It was a new feeling for me. Although I was quiet altruistic, I usually had an opinion on this sort of thing. But I really didn't care, anything to make her happy.

"I saw a vegetable garden out back. I think I'll take some of it out and start preparing diner. I think I saw carrots. I remember you love them."

"Oh my man cooking for me how wonderful. But leave the carrots. I hate them."

I could have sworn she loved carrots. I wondered where I messed up?

I cooked dinner with vegetables from the garden and supplies that were stocked inside the cabin. There were actually a lot of supplies here. Tasha said she called ahead and told them we needed food and lots of it. Because she was bringing a large Russian with her. I had laughed. I knew I ate a lot but my body needed the fuel.

"Dimka? Is it ready yet?"

My family called me Dimka. I had absolutely no objection to her calling me Dimka, but somehow I wanted to hear something else. A token of affection just for me. It was a silly thought. I didn't care what she called me, as long as she was happy.

I put the dish down at the table and Tasha had set the mood with the settings. She had lit a candle and plucked some flowers from outside. The table looked beautiful.

I sat across from her as we ate our meal. She was giving me loving looks. We had been waiting for this for so long and we were finally together. She had confessed to wanting me for a long time and I had done the same. I told her I had secretly loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her.

For a moment I saw an image of Rose strapped to a table asking me if I was real.

I shook the obvious fake image from my mind. Obviously I needed to catch up on some sleep. My mind was stringing the weirdest things together. We had moved non-stop to get here. First we had driven a few hours to a nearby airport and we had been up in the air ever since. Only stopping to transfer planes.

Tasha pulled me out of my thoughts again when she touched my hand. She was rubbing patterns on them and was looking at me suggestively.

"Dinner was lovely, Dimka, thank you. Should we move on to desert?"

I stood up to look in the fridge for some dessert. Maybe some fruit or something would do. But Tasha walked in front of me and stopped me dead in my tracks. She was leaning in and brushed her lips against mine again.

"Not that kind of desert, Dimka."

She captured my lips with hers and intensified the kiss. I moved along with her almost on auto pilot. When she put her hands behind my neck I had noticed my hands were still immobile at my side. I quickly placed them on the small of her back to hide my earlier inaction. She moaned deeply into my mouth. I didn't think it was really warranted though. We were only getting started.

"Oh Dimka."

Luckily she didn't wait for a response before she kissed me again. I didn't know if I could return her enthusiasm. She slowly moved us to the bedroom. She broke away long enough to pull her shirt of her head. She wore quit the provocative bra. I wondered if she always wore that kind of lingerie or if she put it specifically on for this. But she hadn't changed since we left the academy. She didn't know we would be coming here, did she?

I racked my eyes over her body. She seemed to appreciate my gaze but I was simply looking at her trying to form some sort of reaction. I practically burned a whole in her body trying it to elicit a reaction from myself. She moved closer to me again, swaying her hips. She moved her hands over my chest and unbuttoned my shirt. As she looked over my bare chest I saw the clear awe and appreciation that should have been in my eyes earlier. But I believe she was too busy to notice my lack of response.

She moved back against the bed and sat down while she undid the buckle of my pants. I took down my own pants while she rid herself of her pants. She moved back on the bed and lay down. I hovered over her. She pulled me down to her lips again as she ravaged them. I tried very hard to match her intensity but came out lacking. She moved her hands to my back and slowly made her way to my ass. I knew what was expected of me and moved my hands towards the back of her bra. I skillfully unclasped it and after I had rid her breasts of their confines I moved on to free another private part of her.

As I looked down at the woman before me, eagerly awaiting my next move I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I had always considered Tasha a beautiful woman. After all I loved her, but somehow she was to skinny, her hair to short and her eyes to blue. It was a strange thing to realize. But I didn't love her because of her looks; I loved her for who she was. So I had physically different interest, it didn't prevent me from loving her or showing her my love now.

I undid my own boxer but noticed even if my mind was ready to show her how much she meant to me, my body wasn't. She looked down and noticed this too. I saw her face contort for a moment before flashing me a brilliant smile. She switched us around and sat on top of me. I could feel her readiness dripping down my leg and it made me feel even more guilty I couldn't return the favor.

She leaned in and kissed me as she moved her hand in between our legs and grabbed my still flased cock. She moved her hands up and down but my body wouldn't respond.

"It's okay Dimka. We have been friends for so long it will take a bit of time to adjust to our new relationship. Just relax."

Her sweet words and her sweet tone did relax me instantly.

"Just relax and think of how you would pleasure the woman you love, it will come to you."

As she said those words I had another flash of Rose. This time she was squirming beneath me as she climaxed due to my own worship of her body. It instantly brought me to attention.

"That's it, Oh my God, You really are amazing."

She was looking at me hungrily. She positioned herself on me still grasping me. She lowered herself onto me. She slowly moved up and down until I was firmly sheathed inside of her.

"Ah, yes, God yes."

She was moving her hips at an increasingly alarming rate. She was supporting herself with her hands on my chest. I moved my hips to meet hers, but somehow didn't seem to grasp her rhythm. I flipped us over so I could follow the beat of my own drum. She seemed to enjoy the fact I was taking charge. I moved inside of her faster and harder. Her cries became loader too. Honestly I thought it was a bit much but as long as she was happy I was too. I would do anything to make her happy. She was gripping me harder digging her nails into my back. I could tell she was close. I on the other hand had a hard time even keeping myself hard within her. I knew she wanted our first time to be special so when she let out a cry of pleasure I made a gesture to indicate I had joined her in her release. The moment I was 'done' I could feel myself losing all stiffness in my member. But Tasha seemed none the wiser, and I didn't want her to feel bad so I didn't say anything. I laid down beside her and she snuggled closer to me. She was gasping for air. I pulled her closer to me but there was a lingering thought that it just didn't feel right. But I suppose Tasha was right. We had been friends for so long. Of course it would take some time to adjust to the new situation.

But it didn't get better. The next morning she woke me up with her lips firmly around my cock. It took everything in me to get a physical reaction from myself. She was so sweet willing to pleasure me, but I knew that she wouldn't be able to make me come. And this case I couldn't just fake it. The evidence of my betrayal would be very visible or in this case the lack of any visual confirmation. So once she had been at it for a while I pulled her from cock and kissed her hard as I flipped us over. I laid her down on her stomach and entered her from behind. By the loud approval of Tasha I was doing something right and honestly this position was also easier for me. I ignored the voice in my head that said it was because this way I didn't have to look at her and could imagine she was someone else.

After she finished with a load cry and I 'finished' with a groan, I was hoping today would only be cuddling instead of more 'lovemaking'.

As we lay naked next to each other I was eager to get up. I put my legs over the bed and started to put on my clothes. I saw she was pouting.

"Come on. I love to explore the area."

Her face fell a little.

"We can hike around the cabin. There is a very remote trail going along here. It will be right up your ally."

That would work. Outdoor walking would be amazing. Although not really my type of climate I always loved nature and hiking. Besides, maybe after a long hike Tasha would be too tired for round three.

She also got dressed and after a quick and mostly silent breakfast we headed out.

The foliage was enough cover for Tasha to be outside and the track was well covered. She wasn't kidding when she said remote. We were high in the mountain and I hadn't seen anyone it the day we had been here. I had expected Hawaii to have a large tourist population but here there was no one. Maybe it was a bit to ruff for most people. I imagine they wanted luxury to go with their tropical paradise. We hiked up the mountain. I had to stop a few times to let Tasha catch up. For a Moroi she was in good shape. She even trained humans in martial arts. But when it came to the rigorous training of a guardian there was no second. I was almost glad because it meant that after one round Tasha was spend. I can only imagine what it would be like to have to fake with a guardian or novice, like Rose. The thought was strange to me. Why was I considering this again? Why did she keep coming up in my mind? I know I have had a physical relationship with her, but it had been disappointing for someone that was trained in the art of seduction. I had no feelings for her. But why did she affect me more even when she wasn't around than the woman I loved who was right here in front of me.

"Oh look Dimka. The waterfall is absolutely beautiful."

I looked over to where Tasha stood and she was right the view was breathtaking. There was a huge waterfall cascading down the side of the mountain and ending in a small pond. A sense of serenity came over me. The sight was one in a million and even if I wasn't a fan of the tropics, I could appreciate this. I wasn't a religious man, no matter how much my mother had tried but in that moment I did believe in God. There had to be a creator who could make this picture so perfect.

Tasha touched my arm and I felt that sense of serenity leave me. I almost felt resentful towards her for getting me out of my trance. I forced myself to look her way and was trying hard not to let my annoyance seep through. This wasn't how I imagined our first day together as a couple. I had dreamed about this for years but somehow reality wasn't what I had expected. I realized that I hadn't actually imagined what it would be like to finally be with her. I couldn't recount a single time I fantasized about what it would be like. But I am sure Tasha did. It was more of a girl thing anyway to think about those things.

As we walked back to the cabin we walked hand in hand. She was smiling and it warmed my heart. I was happy if she was happy.

This really had been a perfect day. I woke up with the lips of the woman I loved around my cock, we had a wonderful time, walking and seeing the most beautiful sights and she was now laying against me again as we slowly drifted off to sleep. This had been a perfect day, but I simply couldn't enjoy it. And I didn't know why.

 **Me lying on the torture table, bound by leather straps. Torture devises all around me.**

" **Okay let me have it, I know you all want to. I deserve it. I made Dimitri have sex with Tasha. Well sort of. I don't think he enjoyed it very much. But take your revenge."**

 **Closing my eyes waiting for the torture to begin.**

" **Or you can leave a review." ;P**

 **And in response to the guest review who asked if Oksana dreamwalking him and uncompelling him: I had thought of that and will explain in future chapters why that won't be saving him.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here is a bit of a slow chapter after the ride from yesterday. I thought last chapter was an ode to Romitri. Even if his mind was brainwashed, even if he forgot he loved Rose, his body rejected any other woman except her. His mind couldn't find peace with Tasha, he knew instinctively this wasn't right. Their love is so engrained in him that it affects him even when it is forgotten. How is that not romantic? But don't worry only Romitri moments from now on.**

 **Also I could have been much worse. I remember a story (thanks for reminding me guest reviewer) where Tasha compelled Dimitri to kill Rose. Now I don't look that bad now do I. ;)**

Chapter 17:

RPOV

A few weeks without Dimitri and it was getting to me. I slept in Dimitri's room often but also noticed Ivan needed to be around his stuff too. So we sort of alternated in Dimitri's room and sometimes we would simply sit in his room together and read his books. Ivan could read Russian and he would read the book to me. Although I could see Ivan wasn't Dimitri, his voice was completely different, just the sound of his voice in his native tongue brought me back to the first night Dimitri had read to me. The first time I felt at peace in a long time. I needed that peace, I needed to remember that peace to be able to handle today and keep hope for tomorrow.

I had fallen asleep in his bed again last night. I actually had a few clothes here, so when I woke up in the morning I could simply put on some new clothes and get to class. If I hadn't promised Abe and if Dimitri hadn't put so much effort into my training I wouldn't make it out to the classes half the time. I knew I needed to graduate to be Lissa's guardian but right now my heart just wasn't in it. I was going through the motions.

"Morning."

Ivan greeted me when I entered the common area of their suite with a fresh set of clothes on.

"Morning."

I often at breakfast here. We wouldn't really say anything except maybe some small talk now and then but I think Ivan needed the human interaction too. He was spending all his time on finding Dimitri, when he wasn't teaching. He would talk to Abe who had met up with a contact in Germany. He would check things on his computer. I had heard him call in a few favors from friends trying to find any trace of Dimitri or Tasha. So far lo luck. They were keeping it all far away from me. I needed to focus on training and graduating. They would tell me if they found something. So far they didn't tell me anything. I would much rather help them with the search, but I wouldn't even know where to start, and honestly I think, judging by Ivan, it would be depressing to get nothing each time. So maybe it was a good thing that they were keeping me away from all this.

"I made some scrambled eggs, you want some."

"Sure."

Dimitri always made scrambled eggs. He had a special way of making them which made them absolutely delicious. He made them a few times in Baia. He tried to make them here too but said he was missing the secret ingredient to make them his special scrambled eggs. I bet that Ivan made them today because he was missing Dimitri. His next words all but confirmed my thoughts.

"They aren't as good as Dimitri's but at least you won't starve."

There was a small smile on his face. We would pretend we weren't completely debilitated by the fact he left by keeping up our façade of rich funny flirt and crass rebel girl.

"Oh I don't care. It's food and not vegetables. I doubt I will even taste it while I inhale it."

We laughed, but we both know I struggled with eating at the moment and that the statement was empty.

"I though you actually ate some vegetables now."

"I do, carrots. Don't you think I have a much healthier complexion and much better eye sight?"

I said while blinking my eyes suggestively at him a few times.

"Much." He answered and we both laughed that fake laugh as if neither of us had noticed the dark circles under my eyes.

"You should get to class though, I don't want you to be late."

I nodded.

"you don't have any classes to teach?"

"I start second period. You know as jobs go, teacher really isn't that bad. I kind of like it. But when Dimitri comes back, don't tell him. He might actually push me to make an actual career out of it."

This time our chuckle was real. He would. We both knew Ivan's rather vagabond existence was not something he would choose, although he would follow Ivan anywhere.

I was walking to my first combat class in the morning. I would still train an hour before class and an hour after to catch up. However, because of Dimitri and Mark training sessions, I was actually now doing it to keep my advantage. Sometimes one of the guardians would volunteer to work with me but I was alone doing stuff a lot too. But today I had a person waiting for me in the gym. My mother.

"Hello Rose."

"Mom, hi, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see your progress myself and I understand guardian Belikov is no longer in a position to train you so I thought I take some time off to work with you myself."

"Thanks Mom."

I was glad my mother was here and was showing interest in me. I wondered if Abe had informed her of what has been going on. I was glad that she was helping me, I just felt a little conflicted she was helping me in the area she found most important and accused me of slacking off in. My combat skills and education. We were about to start when the door opened and Ivan walked in, holding my water bottle.

"Hey Rose, you left this at the apartment. I swear you would lose your head if it wasn't attached to you."

He handled me my water bottle and had a brilliant smile on his face. I chuckled, yeah that was absolutely true.

"Well I'll see you later. I'll be…busy during lunch."

Code for, I'll be deep in reports from guardian and alchemist trying to find a scrap of information on Tasha.

Once he left the room I turned back to my mother. She was tapping her foot and her arms were crossed over her chest. Her face screamed storm.

"So, will I be expecting some improvement in your skills or is all your free time going to fraternizing with that Royal Moroi. Is that why guardian Belikov left? He wasn't interested in training someone that wasn't interested and thought men were more important?"

It took me a while understand what she was referring to. My brain just wasn't prepared for her train of thought. When it did register with me, I was furious. Why do people keep thinking I had something going on with Ivan?

"Mother, Ivan and I are friends, just friends. Good friends that right now need each other, because I happen to be in love with his best friend who was taken from the both of us against his will. Guardian Belikov didn't leave out of choice. He was compelled. Compelled to forget he loved me and compelled to love another woman and leave his charge to become hers. We spend some time together because we believe being close to the people he loved, close to the other most important person in his life would keep us close to him. So no mother, he didn't leave because I was too interested in men, and I have been working my butt of ever since we were staying at Baia and have been working hard since he left. I am now ahead of my peers if anything else."

I was fuming. My mother just looked shocked at me. If I wasn't so mad I might have thought the fact Janine Hathaway was speechless funny.

"He loved you?"

I could only nod. I would doubt a lot of things in my life but never that.

"and you loved him?"

I nodded again. It didn't matter how long he would be gone. Even if I never saw him again those words would always be true.

"Did your father know about this?"

I looked up at my mother and couldn't help but nod, I didn't understand what my father was doing in this equation.

"And he let you?"

"What do you mean he let me? I am my own person, Mom, and nothing prevents me from loving who I want or doing what I want. I have been bereft of choices for far too long."

I narrowed my eyes at my mother.

"and just so that we are clear, mother, That includes the absentee father and my less that interested mother, now if you will excuse me I actually have some training to do."

I walked at an eerily calm pace towards the weights. I may have put on a bit more than I usually did but I didn't feel the extra weight when I started to do my reps. I saw my mother walk over to me a bit hesitantly.

"Rosemarie."

Her tone was already not to my liking. When I looked at her she seemed to realize this too.

"Rose, I know you think you don't need us and don't want us, but I can still be concerned about my seventeen year old daughter with her twenty-four year old mentor."

Her tone now was surprisingly unjudgemental. I suppose it did sound a little weird when she looked at it like that. I suppose if I was the parent I would have had questions too about an older man dating my still teenage daughter.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

She was a little surprised at my adult attitude towards her comment. I surprised myself too. I guess Dimitri was rubbing off on me.

"What happened?"

So I told her, I told her everything there was to know about Dimitri and me and how Tasha had taken him from me, from us.

"I want nothing more than to be out there and helping Abe and Ivan look, but I owe it him and myself to keep training and graduate."

"What about Vasilisa?"

"What about Lissa? I am still going to be her guardian and Dimitri would never leave Ivan. I think it was one of the things that drove us towards each other. We were so similar in our duty, especially towards our friends. We were working things out when Tasha took him."

She just nodded.

"I am sorry Rose, I can see you love him, but when he gets back he and I are going to have a serious conversation about seducing his underage student."

I had a huge smile on my face. If it was because my mother actually sounded like a mother and was protective of me or if it was because she spoke of Dimitri's return with such certainty, I didn't know, but in that moment I loved my mother.

"Come one now, let's see how much he was actually teaching you in between thinking of you naked."

I still heard a little bitterness in my mother's voice but she wasn't half wrong. That had been a problem.

After some warm up exercises we headed towards the mat. We got into a defensive position and started to move around each other. My mother made the first move, simply testing my defenses. I deflected and combined it with an attack of my own. She deflected just in time. I smirked, that had been close. She kicked out towards my leg, but I moved out of the way. I was looking for an opening with my mother but she wasn't giving me anything. I decided to play dirty.

"So, seen anything of Abe lately?"

She was momentarily shocked and it gave me an opening. I kicked out and hit her in the stomach. She stumbled back a little but recovered fast. She was looking at me a little angry.

"We talk on the phone, mostly about you."

"Mostly? What else do you talk about?"

Again she faltered. Oh I was having so much fun with this.

"Stuff."

Oh now I was the one losing composure and was hit by her in the arm. My mother seemed so much like a girl there. I wondered what she considered 'stuff'.

"Stop asking about your father Rose and focus on the fight before you."

"You are right, I can always ask him later when he comes over."

She actually stumbled and fell to the ground.

"He is coming here?"

I helped her up from the floor.

"Yeah, we have dinner together here sometimes. He use to come to Baia on the weekend, but I think Olena's hopefull eyes, waiting for him to tell her he had found the whereabouts of her son were getting to him, so he comes here. You should join us, I am sure he doesn't mind."

I saw her fidget with her hand binds. I have never seen my mother so nervous. It was like looking at a seventeen year old girl. Not me of course. I wasn't like that at all, not around boys and not around Dimitri.

"Maybe, I'll see what I can do."

Really, her charge was countries away, she didn't have hobbies and she came to see me, what else could she have planned for tonight.

The topic of my father and her former lover was quickly forgotten as we went another round, working up quite the sweat before my classes even started.

The afternoon session with my mother had been the same. It was nice working with a smaller opponent. I was used to working with Dimitri, a giant; Mark, still a few inches taller than me and even the girls in my class are either the same heights or bigger. So working with an opponent that was smaller than me and had a similar fighting style was good practice. It took me some time to adjust but I was getting the better of my mother, much to her frustration.

We eventually called it a day after the score was in my favor. I knew my mother wanted to do one more round to make it an even score, but I really had to get ready for dinner tonight.

"Sorry, Mom, I got to look pretty for dinner with Abe. I have to take a shower."

She just nodded.

"And you might want to freshen up too. You are coming right?"

She sighed heavily.

"Yes I will see at dinner."

I went to my room and showered and changed. I put on a nice dress and put my hair down. We had a bit of a ritual, Abe and I. He would dress down a bit and I would dress up, that way we could pretend he was a normal father visiting his sweet daughter. Both of course were complete bullshit.

I walked down to dinner and I saw my father sitting in the cafeteria surrounded by his four guardians including Pavel. I saw the entire student body and most of the staff looking at them. He was quite the sight. He was the only one with four guardians surrounding him even if we were behind the wards. Lissa didn't have that kind of protection and she was a princess. I would actually wonder if the queen herself would have that many personal guards when on a warded campus. Furthermore, his reputation was probably ninety percent of the starring. It had actually calmed down a bit. The first time he came they actually gawked at him. Now they were sort of used to his presence and just gave him sideward glances when they thought no one was looking. It was funny, when they heard Abe was my father the reaction had been big but I could tell some people hadn't believed me. But when he showed up and kissed me on the cheek I swear everyone was in a frenzy and the rumors circulated for days.

I grabbed some food from the cafeteria and sat down across from him. I greeted Pavel by name and just nodded at the other guardians. Some I had seen before and some I hadn't. I didn't know how big his army of guardians was but I knew it was big. Usually he had the same ones surrounding him, but several were out there tracking down Tasha. I appreciated he was willing to send his most trusted guardians to find them instead of protecting him.

"Hello old man, how have you been?"

"Hello little girl, get in trouble lately?"

I shook my head.

"Nope, but you might be, Mom is here."

"Janine is here, on campus?"

"yup, we had training this morning, it was a surprise to me too. I invited her for dinner, I hope that is alright?"

I actually saw he was shocked. But he composed himself rather quickly, whether he was happy she was here or not I couldn't tell but he certainly had a reaction.

"So why am I in trouble?"

"I told her about Dimitri, and she was wondering why you didn't stop a lustful older male from defiling your innocent daughter."

He chuckled.

"She actually said that?"

He had a hard time controlling his laughter.

"Well I might be paraphrasing a bit."

He was about to comment on this further when mom showed up at our table with a tray of food. She looked awkward. I guess she was waiting for us to actually invite her to join.

"Janine, please sit."

She sat down next to me. She actually looked nice. She was wearing her guardian slacks but with a cute blouse and she had obviously showered and paid a little attention to her hair. I think she also put on some make-up. I have never actually seen my mother with make-up on, then again I haven't seen much of her period, so she might party every Saturday night and I wouldn't know about it.

"Abe."

She greeted him.

"I hope you don't mind I am joining in on your dinner with your daughter."

He smiled.

"Oh not at all Janine, and it is our daughter so you are always welcome."

"This is actually the first time we are all three together having dinner."

I commented. I didn't mean anything by it but I could see both my parents face's fall. I suppose having your first dinner with your almost eighteen year old daughter was confrontational.

"So Mom and I did some training this morning and afternoon and I actually kicked her ass."

I smiled brilliantly and was trying to boast and change the subject at the same time.

"You did not kick my ass, I was only one point behind and you refused a rematch."

I shrugged and Abe couldn't help but stifle a little chuckle.

"Yeah she really is something, isn't she."

Usually when he gave me a complement he would look lovingly my way. But this time he was actually giving that look towards my mother. I didn't know if it was just reminiscing of old times or something else but it was gross.

"So what brings you to Russia, Janine, you know other than our company."

"I heard guardian Belikov was reassigned leaving Rose without a mentor. I thought I would lend a hand. I got a few weeks off to stay here."

Actually that was news to me, I had no idea she wanted to stay here a few weeks. I appreciated the gesture but I was wondering if we would both make it out alive.

"I have also heard about the circumstances surrounding his reallocation."

My face dropped. That was one way of formulating it.

"I also understand you knew about a relationship between guardian Belikov and Rose, is that true Abe?"

Her tone was obviously accusatory, it was nice to see it directed at someone else for a change.

"Yes, that is true. I had my suspicions about feelings towards each other for a while but I could tell when the shift in the relationship occurred. Don't worry, Janine, I threatened the boy."

"He is hardly a boy Abe, that is my problem."

"I know, I wasn't too happy about it either, but I think it is a little too late for us to be meddling in her decisions now and honestly he has been very protective over her, even defying me. And as long as he does right by her when we get him back, I have no problem with the man. His reputation is impeccable."

"You mean other than that he was in an illicit relationship with his seventeen year old student."

I glared at my mother and Abe just sighed deeply.

"Mom, it isn't illegal here and I won't apologize for loving him or him returning those feelings. As long as we both put out charges first and keep up my training I don't see the big deal."

I stared my mother down but she wasn't budging.

"So Janine, you staying at guest housing here?"

We kept starring at each other but eventually my mother turned around to look at Abe and answer his question.

"I actually took a vacant guardian quarter. I don't need all the accommodations of guest housing."

"No, you never needed much."

There was a sly smile on Abe's face and when I looked at my mother she was actually blushing. I looked over to Pavel for some sort of help here, but he just shrugged.

I was overcome with images of my parents in a desolate place with nothing but each other. I shivered as I was trying to get that picture out of my mind.

"Tell me that is not how I was conceived."

I said more to myself than anybody else at the table. My parents didn't notice they were too busy in their own little moment. But Pavel chuckled at my reaction.

After that horrible, horrible experience, conversation went away from anyone's sex life, mine or my parents. It was actually pleasant. Abe was right. This was the first time the three of us were together and sharing a meal. I hoped we could do it again in the future, but maybe with one more addition.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

RPOV

My mother had been here for a week now and surprisingly I hadn't had any suicidal or homicidal tendencies yet. She was actually helping me. She went with me to Baia on the weekend and stayed at Abe's place. Both had been very adamant it was an arrangement of convenience and nothing else, but they were saying it really loudly, which made me suspicious. My mother would join the sessions with me and Mark and I swear Mark was a little starstruck. Even if he was a good ten years older than her, her reputation commanded respect from Mark. I swear he was fangirling when she complemented him on his technique and work with me. I saw Oksana looking jealous between the two. It was funny seeing Mark like this, he was usually very serious. It was even funnier seeing my father being jealous towards Mark and protective towards my mother. The pinnacle of funny though was my mother being completely oblivious to all the attention she was getting.

It had been a little weird when my mother came over for lunch on Sunday. She was feeling very self-conscious. Olena had always treated me like a daughter, even since I arrived, and it had nothing to do with Dimitri and I being together if the way she was treating Ivan was any indication. But it made my mother feel particularly inept. She would relish in our moments when she was training me. I suppose I never considered my mother was missing out on a relationship with me as much as I was missing out on a relationship with her. I knew combining a child and a career as a guardian was hard, but I always thought it was hard for the child not the mother. I knew my mother could have tried harder to keep in contact with me as I grew up but I saw now that she wanted to connect with me but just didn't know how. When we would train the conversation seemed to flow naturally but when we were out of our training gear it just seemed awkward. And I suppose the fact that Olena and I did have a natural relationship was bothering her. It also didn't help that Olena was the mother types of mother types. She was there for her own mother, children, grandchildren and wayward strays like me, Lissa and Ivan. She screamed comfort and baked goods whereas my mother just screamed deadly. Although if I would have a choice I would still pick my mother. There were advantages too to seeing a strong deadly figure as a mother. It made me strong too. Even if she didn't have much to do with my upbringing I knew part of my tenacity I got from her. And that Hathaway stubborn streak had gotten me through a lot of hopeless nights.

My mother was a nice distraction. I was able to get through the day and training without missing Dimitri too much. However, at night it was the worst. I was so used to sleep next to him that ever since he left I had trouble sleeping. Sleeping in his room helped but still it was hard. And recently it wasn't just the emotional distress I experienced due to his departure, it was also physical distress. I was currently in my bed and I just woke up from a dream. Before my dreams would entail Dimitri coming back to me and/or me beating the living shit out of Tasha, but tonight and last night and the night before it hadn't been about our reunion, it had been about the hours that followed. I would dream of all the things Dimitri would do to me and I would wake up very very frustrated.

I was currently in my bed. I threw off the blankets because I was sweating like a pig. Even if it was freezing outside. I was wondering if Dimitri was thinking about me too even if it was subconscious.

 _I was currently in the shower. It was nice having hot water again. The cabin in Hawaii didn't have hot water, it wasn't strictly necessary as it was hot as hell outside and the coolness of the water was a nice change but I preferred where we were now, cold outside, warm inside and hot water to warm oneself up. We were in the high mountain range of the Alps. I didn't understand why she wanted to keep going to these remote places, but it was nice and romantic. I was just hoping one of these times the romantic setting would help me with other romantic aspects of our relationship. But so far even sitting together at the fireplace snuggled up in a blanket while reading a book to her was helping. I loved reading to her, Somehow it felt like I could give her a piece of me while she felt at peace against me. She however, would enjoy it for a moment before moving on to her own thing leaving me in my own thoughts._

 _She was now already asleep in our bed while I was trying to wash off whatever it was that was stopping me from committing completely to Tasha. Tasha didn't know but I haven't been able to release myself when I am with her and it is starting to get to me. Earlier today things were starting get heated. I was getting lost in the kiss with her and I thought I was finally crossing whatever barrier my mind had made up. She was on my lap and her legs were on either side of me. My fingers were fisted into her hair while I ravaged her mouth with mine. My tongue was massaging hers, but I was a little disappointed with the lack of struggle she put up. My mouth simply dominated hers without resistance. But I was determined to keep this feeling going. I pulled her closer to me as my hands roamed her body. But where I expected to find curvy hips and an ampule bosom I was met with a boney sleek form. When I pulled back for air the beautiful brown eyes I was expecting turned into an icy cold blue. The realization of who exactly I was being with shut my body down again._

 _But after that session earlier today I was frustrated. I knew better than to expect from Tasha to take care of it, I knew it wouldn't work, so I contemplated to release some tension myself now._

I thought about what Dimitri would do when he would have been here. His accented voice caressing me while his hands would slowly drive me to the point of begging. He would start by kissing my neck while one hand would be in my hair slowly running his fingers through it and his other hand would be on my hip. I would stroke his back and shoulder, feeling his powerful muscles and seeing in them the promise of protection, love and vigorous lovemaking.

 _I wrapped my hand around my shaft and started to slowly move my hand up and down. I imagined someone else's hand doing it instead of mind, but it wasn't Tasha who I imagined. For some reason I imagined tanned delicate hands attached to Rose. I didn't know why she kept popping in my head while I was turned on but right now I needed her. It had been too long and these half sessions with Tasha where I was always left wanting left me completely frustrated. Thinking about Rose always seems to excite me and it was no different now. I imagined her hand running down my chest and wrapping around my cock. I imagined her sweet voice egging me on. I imagined her soft lips against mine while she pleasured me._

His tongue would train down my body and move towards my stomach and lower still. I would mimic what I imagined to be his tongue with my hand and I let out a soft moan when my fingers reached my most sensitive spot. The thought of Dimitri licking my clit with his tongue was fueling my desire and my pace. He would slowly circle around my clit while one of his large calloused hands would massage my breasts. I use my other hand that wasn't occupied with my nether regions to stimulate my breasts. They weren't as large as Dimitri's hand or as rough but with enough imagination they would do.

 _I didn't just imagine her pleasuring me. Maybe if that had been the case I could just write it off as a guy thing. Who wouldn't want to fantasize about her, she was everyone man's wet dream, so I thought it was natural to be thinking about her. Although I was never a fan of fantasizing about women that way. It objectified them as sexual beast without their permission. However, I didn't have a choice here. My mind well, had a mind of its own. It wasn't the fact I fantasized about her pleasuring me, but it was also that I imagined doing things to her. I imagined moving my hands all over her ampule curves and eliciting small moans from her. I would follow my touching with kisses while slowly moving down towards my prize. I could feel my cock being rock hard in my hand as I increased the speed._

After firmly licking and groping me he would move on to use his fingers to test the waters. He would insert a finger and would slowly move it in and out letting my juices coat his fingers. I slit one finger inside of myself and could feel how wet I had become thinking about Dimitri. My own finger was slipping in and out of me and I had to remember there were other people on this floor so I had to stifle some of my moans. I would alternate between fingering myself and using the wetness from my core to coat my clit and pleasure myself there.

 _She would moan at my touch as I moved my fingers inside of her. She would be wet and ready for me. I would first use my fingers to slowly guide her towards the pleasure I so craved from her. Her hand would bring my cock to the point of explosion but I wouldn't let her. I wouldn't want this to end too soon. Which was a weird thought because the whole point of this self-gratification was to find release. But somehow me claiming imaginary Rose slowly and making sure she enjoyed the experience was important to me. Maybe it was my way of easing some of the guilt for using her as a lust object, but she was used to it. After all she trained as a blood whore._

As I speed up and made more powerful strokes I imagined Dimitri being inside of me. The full feeling I had when he used to be inside of me came to me almost as if my memory of him made him teleport here. I could almost feel his long hard cock penetrating me as I imagined him to be here. He would whisper sweet words in Russian that I won't understand in my ear and the small tickle from his breath would send shivers down my spine.

 _I imagined the moment of filling her. I almost came on the spot as my own hand was moving over the tip of my cock. I thrusted into my hand over and over again as I imagined my hand to be her warm embrace. But I knew my hand was seriously lacking in moisture, warmth and friction. In my mind she was moaning and writhing underneath me. Somehow when Tasha was vocal it was way too much. I imagined Rose to be urging me on both physically by matching me thrust for thrust and vocally by letting out whimpers and moans, instead of the homage to several Gods as Tasha often did. I set a vigorous pace as I closed my eyes and used my free hand to steady myself against the shower wall._

I was in the home stretch now. I could feel my walls start to tighten and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to falling off the edge. I was rubbing my clit vigorously as I moved my hips up and down as if I was meeting his strides thrust for thrust. When I imagined my Dimitri whisper 'Roza' in my ears I lost it and felt my entire body convulse with the orgasm.

 _I moved my hips into my hands as if I was moving them in sync with her body. I pulled a memory of her coming underneath me from my mind and it was more than enough to send me over the edge. My body was jerking with the intensity of my orgasm. My pace halted as I released myself in the shower. The evidence of my 'crime' being washed away immediately. I could almost hear her voice soothing me as I came down from my high._

As I slowly came back to myself I was actually surprised to find Dimitri wasn't here. It had been so real. I could have sworn he was with me. The sensation both warming my heart as well as paining it.

 _The moment I left the shower I felt the loss of my imaginary Roza. Somehow the moment in the shower had been so intense as if she had been there with me. I dried off and climbed into bed with Tasha, but I wasn't consumed by the same kind of need to be close to her as I had been with my imaginary Roza in the shower. The thought plagued me all night._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

RPOV

My mother left last week. It was nice she had come but I was also glad she went back to her charge. My mother and I worked best in small dosages. But it meant a lot that she took time away from her charge to train me.

But it was a reminder of how long Dimitri had been gone. My mother had been here for a few weeks and Dimitri had been gone for three months now. I have had my eighteenth birthday and he hadn't been here there to celebrate it with me. The affair had been quiet. My father had said I could have anything I wanted. He would make a grand spectacle if that is what I so desired. But it wasn't what I wanted. More than anything I wanted Dimitri there, but that was the one thing Abe couldn't arrange so I settled for a small birthday dinner with my friends in Ivan and Dimitri's guest apartment. Ivan was a surprisingly good cook and it had been nice. Lissa especially had gone all out with gifts. I was now the proud owner of two new pairs of shoes and an awesome pair of jeans. But everyone's gifts were thoughtful and I actually had a nice time. I was commemorating coming into adulthood.

But not only was I missing Dimitri on this occasion, I was also very aware I was an adult now, but had no idea what my life would look like. Before I knew I would be staying with Lissa and trying to have a life with Dimitri. I still had no idea where Lissa and I would end up, or if Ivan would join us even now that Dimitri wasn't here. He had become close to all of us and I knew he didn't have many real friends out there he would rather be with. I wondered how long we would continue looking for Dimitri. I would never give up, I would never move on but I also recognized just like I had to graduate I would also have to move on with my life in other ways. I would actually have to life. But I had no idea how, or where, or as what. And it scared me. But I suppose that was part of growing up. And I hated it.

"Why so gloomy Rose?"

Lissa was sitting across from me at the lunch table and she noticed my mood. I would have liked to say that it was because she could read my aura but Lissa was still struggling with that, so my mood must have been visible from the outside.

"Just thinking about our lives, you know, where to go next and such."

I was picking at my food again. I had actually been getting better eating wise. I was able to eat more and was starting to enjoy my food again. Ivan was a big part of that, he took over Dimitri's role and supervised my meals, both here as well as in Baia. Although Olena was on me there too. He would make me food I liked just to get me to eat. But today I wasn't that hungry and for once it had nothing to do with Dimitri being gone.

"I know what you mean, we need to start coming up with a plan for after we graduate. I am sure as a Princess I will have a public position somewhere though."

I smiled. It was one thing I was worried about, but I knew that if Dimitri was able to get away from Tasha before we would get to him, he would be able to find me even if I wasn't at the academy anymore.

"Right now we don't even know what continent we would be on. I just want some sort of plan."

She nodded, she felt the same.

"So Christian, what about you?"

He shrugged.

"I want to stay close to Lissa, but would prefer to go back to the states, but honestly it isn't like I need to stay close to family or something."

His face fell. His aunt leaving him had been hard on him. She hadn't contacted him since. I would have expected that, I knew she needed to stay hidden to keep Dimitri, but she could have called Christian even if it was with a burner phone. But I was glad he included Lissa in his plans for the future. I knew she wanted to stay with him, but was a bit afraid to ask him, in case she sounded needy.

The sad smile both reflected her happiness at his intention to stay with her and the loss of his only family which had made the choice easier.

"Princess Dragomir to the headmaster's office, Princess Dragomir to the headmaster's office."

The PA system sounded and I saw Lissa cringe. Not because she thought she was being called in because she did something bad. No, she was such a goody two shoes that the thought didn't even occur to her that that is what most people are called in for. Whenever I heard my name over the PA system I wanted to run and hide. She cringed because she never did get used to her title. To herself she was Lissa, not Princess Vasilisa Rhea Dragomir, last of her name. Her full title was almost a full paragraph.

"Rosemarie Hathaway to the headmaster's office, Rosemarie Hathaway to the headmaster's office."

Oh shit. The only reason I wasn't panicking is because Lissa was called in too and I hadn't pulled anything particularly rebellious in a while. Well nothing I thought I could get caught for.

"I guess that is us then."

I stood up and packed my back. I shoved one bite of food into my mouth just so I could tell myself I ate something and beckoned for Lissa to come along. She said goodbye to Christian and together we went towards the headmaster's office.

We walked into his office and his secretary let us in.

I preferred him over Kirova any day. Even if he was a bit of a grumpy old Russian. I hadn't seen much of him, I mostly dealed with the head of the guardians here, Guardian Vasiliev, so I didn't know him very well, but the general consensus on campus was he was an old man that didn't care one way or the other as long as you followed the rules or stayed out of his way.

He was sitting in his chair. He was rather plum for a Moroi and he needed a wide chair to accommodate his form. His face reflected the years of hard living here in Siberia and I thought by the looks of it he should have retired a few years ago if not a few decades. But you couldn't deny he still held himself with authority and commanded respect by a single look. He certainly had that down better than Kirova.

"Princess Dragomir, Novice Hathaway, please take a seat."

That was another that was different from him and Kirova, he said our names at the same exact tone, signaling we both held equal value for him, we were students, none more important than the other, perhaps it was his attitude which made any Royal Moroi that attended her blend in more. They didn't get any special treatment.

"Headmaster Sokolov, thank you, what is the nature of our summons?"

Ah Lissa ever the regal picture. I had a hard time understanding her sometimes.

"I have received a message from court. You are to meet with the queen over spring break. She has requested your presence and the presence of Novice Hathaway."

Lissa and I looked at each other and I gawked physically whereas she just gawked mentally. Why on earth would the queen talk to us. Well I suppose she would want to talk to Lissa, she was royal afterall.

"May I inquire as to the purpose of this meeting?"

He shook his head.

"They didn't tell me and I didn't ask. But they will send a court jet to pick you both up in two weeks' time. You are allowed to bring guests as well as any protection you seem necessary but court guardians will also be provided."

Lissa nodded. I was actually impressed with her guardian mask. Or in this case her royal mask. I could feel on the inside she was a raging ocean of nerves but on the outside she was calm and collected. Two weeks, we had two weeks before we would go to court, that is two weeks of fretting and thinking of worst case scenarios why the queen would want to see us.

I had been right. I was glad the day had finally arrived because Lissa had been a nervous wreck these last two weeks and by extension so was I. I actually had Oksana make me a ring which would limit Lissa's influence on me because at least one of us would be sane. Christian and Ivan were coming along as well and my dad had sent two guardians with us too. I told them it wasn't necessary but he had insisted. I knew he didn't trust the queen so eventually we gave in.

We were now moving towards the airstrip a few miles from the academy. There were guardians waiting outside the plane and when we entered I could also see a Moroi woman taking care of some necessities on the plane. We made ourselves comfortable because it would be a long ride. Luckily court owned luxurious private planes to transport its Royals and now us.

Lissa was bouncing in her seat, Christian was trying in vain to sooth her.

"Liss, ever consider her calling us in might be a good thing? Maybe she wants to talk to the last Dragomir, maybe she want to hear what happened. Maybe she wants to shower you with puppies."

"Really Rose, you are the one coming up with it is a positive thing you get called into the office of our highest ranking person. Whenever you get called in it is always because you did something wrong."

Christian commented.

"Not the other day, though, I got called in to go to court, and I don't think you should be giving me lectures. You actually got kicked out, something I never managed to do."

He just smirked. He was proud of that, and I had to agree. For a royal to get kicked out of an academy you had to really do something bad and I suppose setting another royal on fire was one of those things. Although I suppose as rankings go, Jesse Zeklos was above an Ozera because of what his parents did.

"Would you two cut it out. She isn't going to shower me in puppies and she isn't going to expel me, there has to be something in between but I just don't know what? What does she want from me? Does she want me to go to court, to fulfill the duties associated with my name?"

She was biting her nails. For me it was the 'what did she want' that had me worried, but I knew for Lissa it was 'what if she asks me to actually be a royal and I disgrace my families name' that had her panties in a bunch. I could understand. Although my mother always had high standards for me everyone else was already relieved when a Dhampir girl didn't turn out to become a blood whore. So I really didn't have to live up to much. But for Lissa it was different. As a Royal people expected so much from her already and now that she was the last of her line she was even more scrutinized. She was nervous to disappoint the queen and shame her family name.

As we moved closer and closer to court Lissa was beside herself with nerves, but when we actually landed, she pulled herself together and put on her royal mask. I saw she was standing tall and could even see a change in her gait as she walked, or more glided down the steps of the plain. Christian followed her out and simply shrugged in my direction. When we got to the bottom I could see two guardian van's with each at least two or three guardians who were there to pick us up.

When Lissa was close enough they all bowed to her.

"Princess, I am here to escort you and novice Hathaway to the queen, she would like to see you immediately. Your guests will be transported to guest housing."

I could feel Lissa panicking through to bond but her face remained impassive. But this wasn't because we would see the queen but because she would be separated from Christian. I put my hand on her shoulders and this seemed to calm her down. He couldn't be there, but I would be, she wouldn't be alone.

She took one look back at Christian who kissed her cheek and took my hand while we followed the guardians in one van and our entourage was loading into the next van. I saw Ivan mouth 'good luck' to us as he climbed into the van. The two Mazur guardians split up. One following in the boys' van and the other joining us. The court guardians were a bit startled by this but Abe had send one of his biggest and scariest guardians so they didn't dare comment.

The drive towards the palace felt like forever but in reality I think it was more fifteen minutes. The Palace itself was beautiful, a bit over the top of you ask me, but I suppose royals love that gaudy expensive look, but the palace did make a statement. The inside was a little less gaudy and had some modern touches with actually went nicely with the old original features. We walked passed a corridor which held paintings of all the monarchs which had been in this palace and even when the palace was still situated in Romania. The last of the pictures held our current queen. She visited the academy a few times so I knew what she looked like, but the picture still added a touch of the dramatic authority that was associated with a queen. Maybe because when she was visiting the academy she simply wore a nice skirt and blouse and in this picture it was a regal dress complete with the mink cape, crown and those things they always hold in their hands, the wand and orb thingy. I was now getting a little nervous too.

We moved past large double doors which no doubt held the courtroom and stopped at a much smaller door. I would have expected her to have an official audience with us but when we entered the room it looked more like a nice tea parlor. I felt Lissa relax a little too.

At the table with a cup of tea in her hand was our queen Tatiana Ivashkov, next to her was a man I didn't recognize but he was smoking and laying back on the couch as if he owned the place. He had messy brown hair and emerald green eyes. The same color as Tatiana's, so I imagined them to be family. His designer clothes screamed money and his laid back attitude told me he was a well spoiled Royal, but there was something about him that made sure to keep looking at him.

"My queen, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Novice Rosemarie Hathaway as requested."

The guardian announced us as he bowed down.

Tatiana looked our way and motioned for us to sit.

"Please, take a seat. That will be all."

She motioned towards the guardian and he closed the door.

"Tea?"

Lissa and I both nodded unable to speak. Lissa because she was still very overcome by nerves and I because I was trying to stay polite and not yelling at the man for so obviously undressing me with his eyes.

"Let me introduce you to my great-nephew, Adrian Ivashkov. He has been wanting to meet you Vasilisa so I asked him to join us."

I wondered why this Adrian wanted to meet with Lissa, his eyes weren't focused on her they were focused on me. I glared at him and he just smirked back.

"Thank you for inviting us, your majesty, but may I inquire as to the reason of this meeting?"

"Of course. I wanted to know the progress you have made after that… incidence. I asked your teachers and they say you are back on track with your studies. I have also been informed that Rosemarie is catching up"

"Yes, your majesty, we have both been working very hard to still be able to graduate in the summer."

She just nodded.

"I was a little surprised to hear your mentor had requested another allocation. I was sure he was loyal to Ivan Zeklos, who I believe is still teaching at St. Basils."

I knew I shouldn't say anything. I was obviously only here as décor but I couldn't help it. It was out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"He didn't leave Ivan or me by choice. He was forced, compelled by Natasha Ozera."

The disgust was dripping down my voice with the mention of her name but I didn't care. I saw Adrian look at me funny. It was like he was looking through me.

"That is a serious accusation. Why would Natasha Ozera compel him, if she wanted a guardian of her own, she could have put in a formal request?"

"She was interested in him, he wasn't interested in her, she fixed it. He would never leave Ivan by choice."

"Has his former charge filed any formal complaints yet? Stealing another person's guardian by compulsion is a serious crime, certainly if her goal was of a romantic nature. That is a very pore excuse to steal someone's protection."

I had a hard time controlling my anger, my fists turned white from the strain. I knew technically she was condemning her actions and I should be grateful she at least believed he was compelled. But the fact his free will was taken and he didn't deserve a romantic relationship was just rubbing me the wrong way.

"But your training is still on track despite his departure?"

"I have caught up to my peers and am currently top of my class. I am still a bit behind on my academic classes but I am confided I can pass all my classes by summer."

She nodded.

"Good, because despite your bond and your dedication over the last two years I will not have her guarded by an incompetent guardian."

I was about to cuss her out when Adrian intervened.

"Auntie, I am sure Rose will be an excellent guardian. She has already proved her dedication to Lissa more so than anybody and she has done two years of training in a few months. I think her efforts should be applauded."

This seemed to placate Tatiana and even me a bit. I saw he was looking apologetically my way. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"So Vasilisa, What are your plans after you graduate?"

And with that I was seemingly forgotten.

"I haven't thought about it much. Before Victor it was always the plan to go to college but right now we are just focused on getting through school. There are also many things to consider."

"Like what?"

Like what Christian and Ivan wanted, but she couldn't say that here.

"Friends we have made."

Lissa was ever the diplomate.

I saw Adrian looking at me intensely again.

"Well I am sure if they are real friends they would follow; anyway I wanted to offer for you to go to Lehigh. It is a great school not far from here. You could stay at court and commute or I could have a dormitory arranged and a townhouse for the weekend. I would like you to stay at court here to also further your education in the Moroi political system. As the last of the Dragomirs I would like to mentor you myself. I know you will do great things in our system."

Lissa was gawking openly now. This was great, she wanted to go to college but also knew of her responsibilities as a princess. This way she could do both and not be expected to just know it all already. I felt her excitement through the bond. I couldn't help but feel excited to. Court was great and safe but was loaded with stick up royals, so staying at Lehigh during the week and coming back on the weekend was great. Court would also be a place where Ivan and Dimitri could stay. Ivan was royal after all. I didn't know what Christian would do, he could either go to college with us or stay at court, he too had a place here at court even if he was ostracized. But I didn't know if he would want to stay here if we were only here some of the time. But it was good news all around.

"And of course Rose will be by my side at Lehigh. I need a guardian that can blend in and follow classes with me."

I saw Tatiana's face contort a little.

"Of course, we have to make some arrangements for her, we can't expect her to follow the same curriculum as you and pass, but I am sure we can arrange something and of course you will be assigned a more _senior_ guardian to oversee your protection."

She is letting you go to college, she is letting you stay with Lissa. Don't strangle her, just keep it together and don't strangle her. Even if she is calling you stupid. Don't strangle her.

Adrian was still looking at me and had a knowing smirk on his face. Why did he keep looking at me?

"Now that that is settled, I would like to know how work with your magic is going. I have been informed you are being mentored by someone in Russia."

"Oksana has been great, she is very balanced and I hope to one day be as balanced and experienced as her. It is refreshing to see how else it can be done after… Robert."

When she said his name she looked at me and I felt the familiar flash of guilt again. It was strange however that for the first time in the entire meeting Tatiana actually showed some compassion on her face towards me.

Adrian however seemed confused. He was taking a sip of his tea I had seen him pour something in it a few minutes ago. My suspicions it was alcohol was confirmed when he emptied the tea like I would empty a shot.

"So I know more than most, but I am keen on hearing it from your side. What happened with Victor and Robert?"

I cringed. So did Lissa.

"What do you know?"

"I know Victor held you so you could heal him. That you specialize in spirit."

Lissa looked shocked.

"It is supposed to be confidential. We don't want other people finding out Lissa can heal. More people like Victor will come after Lissa."

Adrian smiled, I didn't know why but he moved a little closer to Lissa and touched her.

"I am very interested in your side of the story and of this Oksana you met in Russia."

I felt a surge through the bond and I it was like Lissa realized what was going on. I also recognized the feeling of meeting another spirit user. I immediately jumped up and was about to walk away. I was still very hesitant about other spirit users. It had taken me months to trust Oksana completely and I wasn't about to let my guard down around him.

"Wow, what just happened?"

He kept looking from me to Lissa and back.

 _Rose I think he can read aura's. I think he is seeing the bond work._

I nodded.

"It is up to you whether you want to tell him about it or not. I am not the one they used as a labrat."

"No, you are just the one they tortured because of it."

I sighed deeply.

I sat back down when I felt Lissa's determination to tell him.

"So what is up with you two?"

Lissa took a deep breath and told the story of us. The accident, my dying, us being bonded, Victor and Robert. I knew Tatiana knew most of it, but as I was filling in some details on the latter I saw her cringe a bit. Adrian however was actually looking a bit sick. I was relieved by that. A man that was appalled by these actions couldn't be so bad.

"So how did he end up dead?"

I smiled a little.  
"My father killed him. Of course there isn't any evidence and technically it was ruled an accident."

"Your father?"

Adrian asked.

"Ibrahim Mazur."

Tatiana didn't seem surprised. So I suppose she already knew about my parentage. Adrian however chocked on his tea/afternoon drink and spewed most of it across his aunt.

"Abe Mazur is your father?"

I just shrugged.

"So what are your specialties? I am mostly skilled at healing. Oksana is trying to teach me aura reading but it isn't really going all that well, but she can heal to and can read people's minds."

Lissa was trying to steer the conversation away from my father and was doing a not-so subtle job at it.

"Really read people's minds? I don't know how to heal but I can read aura's pretty well and do other stuff like dream walking."

I immediately stiffened again. Oksana had little use for dreamwalking and she never tried it on me. I hoped Adrian would do the same. When I thought about it I could still feel the pull of spirit as he pulled me in and invaded my mind.

The conversation moved on after that and concentrated on spirit. They seemed to be in their own little world after that, something which Tatiana seemed to enjoy.

After making an appointment for Adrian to come over to our guest apartment to talk some more we left the queens parlor and were escorted back to our unit. The Mazur guardian which had waited outside of the parlor right beside us.

"So what did she want?"

Christian was waiting on the doorstep of the apartment with Ivan right beside him.

"She offered Lissa a place at a local university and wanted to mentor her herself in Moroi politics. Also I think Adrian might have convinced her to bring her over now."

"Adrian? Adrian Ivashkov? What does he have to do with anything?"

"you know him?" I asked Ivan.

"yeah, he is a well know playboy."

I sniggered.

"He is also a spirit user."

"Really I just thought he was too lazy to specialize."

I had to snigger again. That did sound like a good way to describe him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

RPOV

The next day Adrian was on our doorstep. I opened the door and he was standing in the door opening with a cigarette in his mouth and both his hands in his pockets.

"Hey little Dhampir."

I glared at him for calling me little and dramatically waved the smoke in front of my face away.

"I have a name you know."

"I know, and it is pretty just like you." He was eyeing me up and down again and I could see the gleem of lust in his eyes. Nothing I hadn't experienced before.

I rolled my eyes. And turned around to let him in as I moved into the corridor.

"Sorry, I ain't bying anything your selling."

"Because I am not your type, or because your current lover has been whisked away by an evil witch."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around slowly with a storm on my face.

He just had a knowing smile on his face.

"He didn't just leave Ivan did he. He left you too."

My face, or probably my aura must have tipped him off but my face fell anyway.

"He wasn't interested because he had you."

Although that was part of the truth, it still pissed me off.

"Even if he didn't have me, he still had Ivan and he didn't like her like that. He can make his own choice in whomever he dates, not just based on availability."

I practically snarled the last bit at him.

"Fine, Fine."

He help up his hands in surrender.

"Just so you know, I am more than willing to fill his shoes in his absence."

He wiggled his eyebrows. Usually when men or boys were so blatantly obvious about it I was disgusted but Adrian said it in such a way it made me laugh. I know not the reaction he was hoping but better than the alternative.

"oh you couldn't fill his shoes, or other various clothing items for that matter. Neither do you have the stamina to handle me."

I looked down at his groin and laughed once I saw him actually turning a little red.

We walked into the living room and he sat down leisurely at the couch. He gave Christian a one over. He nodded towards Ivan, no doubt their paths had crossed before.

"So this is the friends you have made?"

We both nodded. Lissa sat next to Christian and entwined her hands with his.

"So what are they going to do at court while you girls are having fun in college?"

They both shrugged.

"Really you aren't going to join her?"

"College really isn't my thing. Besides she is coming back here a lot isn't she."

He smiled.

"yup if my aunt has something to say about it. But she won't be happy with you. She didn't realize you were in the picture."

Christian straightened up.

"What, why? Am I not good enough for her. Does your aunt hate me too because of what my parents did?"

Adrian backed up physically but I knew by the smile that was on his face he wasn't very seriously scared.

"This has nothing to do with your parents, or aunt for that matter. You just weren't in her plan. But her plan isn't going to work anyway."

Now we were all intrigued.

"What plan? Why isn't going to work anyway?"

Lissa was asking.

Adrian turned to me and his face went from smiling to dramatic serious. He bend down on one knee in front of me while he laid one hand on his heart and one hand was stretched out in front of him, as if he was serenading me.

"Because my heart already belongs to another. Oh my little Dhampir, I only have eyes for you."

I rolled my eyes but Lissa was realizing exactly what the queens plan had been.

"Is that why she offered for me to stay here, so I would be close to you and fall in love with you?"

Adrian, still on his knee, just shrugged.

"Neah, that offer was real, she wants to make you into a little mini her, but marrying me would have been the icing on the cake. The last Dragomir consolidated into the Ivashkov line. But I already told her no."

Lissa huffed as she sat down.

"Good."

"Hey, I am a good catch you know. You could at least pretended to be flattered or something."

"Oh please. I saw you put alcohol in your tea and you're a chain smoker, have no skills other than being an obnoxious royal and lazy as shit. How are you a catch?" I asked.

Adrian acted to be hurt, but soon his imaginary hurt turned into a smirk.

"Because I am deviously handsome."

I smiled back at him.

"I have known men more handsome than you."

"in the biblical sense no doubt."

"hey, I'll have you know, I have only been with one man ever, so careful who you are calling a slut."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything of the sort, but we both know who you are talking about. And really, your first time was with your mentor?"

I shrugged.

We spent an entire evening talking about spirit. Well Adrian and Lissa were talking spirit. Christian was looking rather jealous next to them and Ivan was staying close to me being the protective brother.

Ivan had been quiet. I knew what he had done this morning. He had officially filed the charges against Tasha. It had been hard on him. For one he agreed with all of us that Dimitri should be the one to file for charges against her, but this just isn't how our society works. So if this is what it would take to punish Tasha to the full extent of the law then that is what we would have to do. But it was more than that. I knew he had wanted to avoid it all together. He had wanted Dimitri home by now. Filing the charges meant he was gone and I didn't know when we would get him back again.

I was asleep in my bed when I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling was all too familiar and I immediately was overcome with panic and fear. No, he couldn't be pulling me in again. But when the spirit dream materialized I realized Robert wasn't the one who had conjured the dream. It was Adrian.

He was standing before me much like he had been during the day, his hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. But where he hadn't been threatening in the least in daylight and in the waking world, I was now terrified of him.

I fell to my knees and clutched my head.

"No, no, I can't be here. Don't do this to me. Please."

"Rose?"

"Please, let me go."

Tears were streaming down my face and I was shaking. Adrian was moving towards me but I couldn't be near him. I was crawling away from him. When I looked at him I saw him visibly flinch.

"Please, Rose. I am not going to hurt you."

But I couldn't hear him I couldn't feel, hear or see anything other than my own fear. I hated my reaction but it was like my body had a mind of its own.

"Okay, Rose, I'll let you go."

The spirit dream dematerialized and I woke up in my bed in guest housing bathed in sweat. I was safe. I was awake. I knew Adrian wasn't like Robert. I had known him only a day but I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but still my fear took hold.

It took me all night to come down from my fear and fall back to sleep in the wee hours of the night. When I woke up I had made a decision, very reluctantly, but I knew I needed to do it.

After breakfast Adrian was there again. He walked straight up to me.

"Rose I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you some more."

My hands were on my hips. Just because I knew it wasn't his fault I had this reaction didn't mean he was just welcome to invade my mind like that.

"We explained to you yesterday what he did. You gasped and looked nauseous about what he did to me, and you didn't think that invading my mind, the same way he did, would upset me?"

He looked down at his shoes. I couldn't read aura's but I sure his would read guilt right now.

"I am sorry. I wasn't thinking. I didn't realize you would be so scared."

"That is why I need you to do it again."

His face met mine and I saw confusion and shock reflected in his eyes.

"What?"

"I need you to do it again. I can't afford to be scared Adrian. I need to be strong. And right now Robert can still make me tremble even if he is locked up, strung out on meds and batshit crazy. I will no longer let him have power over me, but I need your help. I need you to dreamwalk me and help me get over this."

A smile came across his face and his eyes lit up with something, adoration? He closed the distance between us and placed his hand on my cheek. I was a little shocked. I didn't know what to do. Was he going to kiss me? He leaned in but instead of kissing my lips he kissed my forehead. After a moment he pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"You really are something little Dhampir."

DPOV

Another month another place. South America this time, but high up in the mountains again so a little cooler than down in the valley. We had settled in a comfortable rhythm. We would spend the days walking and reading and simply being together. We sometimes would venture to the small towns and go shopping. I enjoyed the time off. I especially enjoyed the time reading. Somehow it was that small thing that I looked forward to everyday. It somehow felt like I was still me. With all the changes we had made to my life I was glad for this little sliver of normalcy. Somehow it kept me grounded. I knew I had some adjusting to do. My whole life had revolved around Ivan and protection him. Being a guardian wasn't just my job, it was who I was. And now although I was officially her guardian, Tasha was more than capable to take care of herself and we haven't had a threat since. I was beginning to get restless. The quiet life just wasn't for me. I needed training, physical exertion. I had started running in the mornings again, which had made me feel a little better. But I know I was starting to add more and more hours of training every day. Tasha had offered to join me, but when she realized the intensity with which I trained she said she was content just watching me.

I had hoped me training again would also help us in other departments. I was blaming my lack of sexual attraction to her to all these changes which made me feel not like myself. I had hoped being more of a guardian would also bring the physical side of our relationship to the next level with me, but so far no luck. She still didn't have any idea. Honestly when we were together she was so wrapped up in her own very loud world of pleasure I am sure she didn't notice anything. The intimacy had now dropped down to every once in a while. I just couldn't fake any more than that. It was strange, because in any other relationships I have been in, the frequency had been much higher. I was a very physical person and my raw strength and stamina was reflected also in the bedroom, but not with Tasha. I had to remind myself life with Tasha was a marathon, not a race. I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with her, the woman I loved. Somehow the thought terrified me. Even with Rose the frequency had been much, much higher and being intimate with Rose had just been disappointing. I was feeling increasingly guilty for faking it with Tasha but was determined to fix it and keep her in the dark. It meant Tasha would remain happy. I would do anything to make her happy.

She was currently in my arms after we had read our books and decided to go to sleep. I couldn't help but see the disappointment in her eyes when I said good night and climbed under the covers. To make up for it I pulled her tight against me, but somehow the way her body curved towards mine just felt awkward. He bones hitting me in all the wrong places.

I drifted off to sleep, the one place I had full control over my life.

Mostly my dreams would consist of Rose. I didn't know why, but they did. Ivan was in there sometimes too. Perhaps I felt guilty for leaving him, but he was my friend and would be happy for me, so I have nothing to worry about. Whenever I would dream of them though, I felt a small sense of peace come over me. It felt like home. I was disappointed today when I didn't see Rose or Ivan in my dream tonight but a man I vaguely recognized.

He was standing in front of me his hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. He eyed me suspiciously. He was looking at me but not looking at me. It was a little creepy. After a moment his eyes got back into focus and he eyed me up and down again, but it was different from what he did a moment ago. He lingered at my crotch. I didn't know why but I saw his eyebrows raise a little. I didn't know why I was dreaming of another man eyeing my crotch. I wasn't particularly prone to gay dreams. Neither had I ever had the need to look at another man's penis. I knew many men did. I had been on the receiving end of the 'just looking around the urinal and catching a glimpse of how big you are compared to me' look more times than I could count. I never had the need to look back. I was confident about myself. Something other men obviously lacked if they felt the need to look and compare. So I didn't understand why I would dream someone was staring and what I think was comparing now. But I did know that whatever he thought he saw it amused him.

"Well I suppose she didn't lie there." He shook his head as if remembering something.

"So you really are whipped. I wonder if I can break it in a dream."

He was mumbling to himself.

"Of course if I break it, she will just figure it out and compel you again, no you need to break out of it yourself."

He wasn't making any sense.

"Where are you?" He asked me.

"As a figment of my imagination you would have to know."

He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Really I thought you at least knew about dreamwalking from Rose."

I involuntarily perked up at her name.

"Rose?"

There was a small smile on his face.

"Yeah Rose, you remember Rose right?"

"Of course I remember her. I trained her after she spend two years in a blood whore camp. Even if she trained as a blood whore she was disappointing in bed."

The last part sounded wrong and my voice sounded flat. I saw the imaginary man frown. It was like he was showing what I should be showing but somehow didn't. But if he was a subconscious part of my brain I suppose he could have reactions I didn't allow myself to have.

"So you don't remember her being strapped to a table, skin and bones after she was tortured in her dreams for two years."

His arms were crossed and he looked at me accusatory.

" _Are you real?"_

The memory came back to me. Well I hadn't actually forgotten. I had seen this picture over and over in my head, but it simply couldn't be true, because she was trained in a blood whore camp.

I grabbed my head as images of Rose started to flood me. It wasn't anything knew, whenever I thought of Rose I was bombarded with images I didn't know where they came from.

"Where are you now, Dimitri."

"In a dream."

"Oh for the love of God. Where is your bed? Where is the house you are staying in? What city? What continent are you in?"

He sounded exasperated. This was the most peculiar dream ever. Something inside of me told me it wasn't a dream. That I had heard the term dreamwalking before, but I couldn't place it.

"South America in the mountains of the Andes. In a small in town in Brazil. But we will be moving on soon. My guess would be Europe. Tasha likes Europe."

I swear I saw disgust form on his face.

"Fine. I'll contact you again in a while, when you are in Europe, maybe we can pick you up there. I'll let you get back to dreaming about Tasha."

"I don't dream about Tasha."

"No? What do you dream about?"

"Rose."

"And you don't find that a bit strange?"

I never thought about it much. Whenever I would ask Tasha about her, anything at all she shut down and I immediately lost interest. I suppose I was working through my own guilt for using a young girl as a tool to slake my own lust. I am a man after all and when they offer… but I wasn't raised that way and it had plagued me ever since why I had done it.

I frowned and this made him laugh a bit.

"I saw her today and she is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She is, so very strong and I know you have seen it too. I know it is the reason you fell in love with her."

I looked at him shocked. I didn't love Rose. I remember admiring her strength but I just don't know for what. I felt like I was missing a piece of the puzzle. But somehow hearing the words that I loved Rose felt more natural than when I told Tasha I loved her.

My head was starting to hurt.

"I'll let you go, before your head explodes and contact you again in a few days to see if you have moved."

The dream dissipated into nothingness as if the figment of my imagination had intended to do so. I woke up moments after.

Tasha was asleep in the middle. I had moved over to the side away from her again. I moved back a little and was lying next to her. That was weird. I have had weird dreams before but why I dreamed of this guy I didn't know. I recognized him from somewhere, but for the love of God I couldn't figure out where. And I had no idea why my subconscious would pick him to appear in my dream.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

RPOV

My trials were next week and the week after that graduation. I was nervous. I knew I was good. I was amazing actually. My teachers had said not to stress over the trials. But it was more than the trials it was also my academic classes. I still needed to pass those and although I wasn't stupid by any means I also wasn't very studious and I couldn't remember theory if my life depended on me. However, I had come up with a new strategy to improve my academic scores. Ivan had jokingly suggested it and I had run with it. I would imagine Dimitri telling me the things I needed to know while he was whispering it against my skin as he trailed kissed up and down my body. Although I couldn't do it for very long before I run the risk to become completely frustrated, it seemed to work. My grades were improving but my finals where up ahead and I could still mess up. Today I had the hardest test. Body guard theory. It was plain boring and I didn't agree with half the methods. If I had to go by the book in protecting Lissa I think she would have been dead ten times over. But today I had to swallow my instincts and write down what they wanted me to instead of what I thought was the best way of handling a situation.

After an hour of gruesome torture it was over. I had done all I could. I wondered if it would be enough. I know no one cared and I had even heard Guardian Vasilliev seep through that even if I didn't pass they would make me pass. Nobody cared about the academic scores of a guardian. It wasn't necessary. All they cared about was if I could fight and die instead of the Moroi. But I wanted to succeed. Not that I didn't appreciate a little help. I mean I did have to catch up on theory because I was a prisoner for two years. It wasn't my fault Victor didn't provide me with any books. But I wanted to get there on my own strength. It was that same drive that had me terrified in my bed each night as Adrian came and visited me.

The first night had been very quick. He had pulled me in. I was trying hard not to hyperventilate and when I succeeded in not breaking down and going insane we had called it a success and he had disconnected the dream. The next night we did the same but a little longer. We were now at a ten minute mark and I found I was able to relax a little in his company.

"Hey little Dhampir, ready for the next step?"

"what next step? I thought me not trembling and cowering and screaming was the plan. Well I am not trembling or cowering or screaming."

He smiled.

"yeah, you are not afraid anymore, but I wanted to show you dreamwalking can be beautiful too."

There was a goofy smile on his face and it reminded me of a child wanting to show a friend his favorite toy. I suppose Adrian was right. Robert used what could have been an amazing gift for something dark. Maybe Adrian could show me how it could have been.

"Think of any place, any place at all you want to be. Perhaps a nice beach with you in a skimpy bikini."

I saw he was actually changing what I was wearing and I stared down at myself in a skimpy red bikini. It looked amazing on me but that was sort of the problem. I saw Adrian practically salivating when he was looking me up and down. I glared at him and tried to cover myself up as best as I could with my hands.

He laughed but replaced my bikini with the clothes I had on earlier.

"So where to?"

I thought about where I wanted to go but instead of seeing a place I saw a person in my head. A sad smile was making its way across my face. Adrian seemed to notice my train of thought.

"He still thinks about you, you know."

I looked at him confused. Then realization hit me.

"You dreamwalked him."

He nodded. I became excited. He had seen Dimitri. He could communicate with Dimitri. Adrian was our way of finding him.

"How is he? Where is he? Is he really thinking about me?"

He put up his hands in surrender.

"Slow down little Dhampir, one question at a time. He seems well. Confused, because his memories contradict the compulsion. His mind is still steering him towards you and away from Tasha but his surface thought are filled with the compulsion that he loves Tasha and doesn't feel anything for you. It means he is attributing his thoughts of you and memories of you as an active imagination. But you are still there under the surface. I know once we have him away from Tasha you can break the compulsion."

I sat down on a bench Adrian had created and my hand went to my heart. I was relieved. I had feared that even after we got him back he would still think I was a blood whore. I was worried that Tasha's compulsion was permanent. I was worried that our love wasn't strong enough to begin with, we had only been together for a short while before Tasha took him. But Dimitri was thinking of me as much as I was thinking of him and it warmed my heart and steeled my determination. We would find him and he would be mine once again.

"Can't you undo the compulsion in the dream?"

"I thought about it, but I think Tasha would notice and just redo the compulsion."

"Isn't spirit compulsion stronger though?"

"Yes, but I don't know if it will work as an anti-compulsion tool. I don't know if you can compel someone not to get compelled?'

"But you can ask him where he is right?"

He nodded.

"He thinks I am a figment of his imagination so he pretty much talks freely with me. He is in Brazil at the moment but somewhere inaccessible. He will be moving soon and I hope he will have a more fixed location so I can inform Abe."

I was actually getting giddy. We were getting closer. So much closer. Maybe he would be here for graduation?

A thought occurred to me.

"Can you dreamwalk him now? With me here?"

If I could just see him. If I could just hold him, touch him.

"Maybe I can try and break the compulsion in a dream?"

You could see him contemplating this. He hadn't thought of all the possibilities of dreamwalking yet.

"I think I can pull him into the dream, but I wouldn't recommend breaking the compulsion while he is still around Tasha. Breaking a compulsion is a strain on the mind. I hope we only have to do it once."

"But Oksana said that when we break the compulsion, Tasha won't be able to compel him again."

"Compulsion is a tricky thing. Tasha is obviously powerful if she can do this kind of damage to a trained guardian so she can just try again with more force, something I would try and avoid at all costs. But even if she isn't able to compel him again for the same thing, she can compel him for another thing. Breaking compulsion makes him stronger to fight any other compulsions but not completely immune. For instance I think she has compelled him to love her and do anything for her because he keeps repeating those words like a robot. But when we break that compulsion she might be able to compel him to hate you and stay with her. We would have to keep breaking whatever thing she would come up with next until his brain is either mush or too strong to be compelled. The later would be good but I think the former is more likely."

I sighed deeply. I suppose we did have to take him away from Tasha first.

"But I can see him at least?"

Adrian smiled.

"Yeah. He dreams about you most nights anyway. He will just think this is another dream. Just don't make him think anything else okay? Just go with the flow."

I nodded, if not a bit reluctant.

I felt the dream shift and for about two seconds the surge of spirit I felt sent me into a panic. When the dream settled again I immediately calmed down. I hadn't seen him in months and seeing him now almost meant seeing him for the first time. I had almost forgotten how handsome he was and how strong he looked. He was looking around the dream and when his eyes landed on me my heart stopped. His eyes were filled with love and something else entirely. He didn't hesitate one moment and quickly closed the space between us. He pulled me towards him roughly and kissed me. I was shocked at first but soon gave in to his intensity and molted to his body.

I hadn't expected this. Is this what Dimitri was dreaming about when he was dreaming about me? I mentally giggled. Even if Tasha had compelled him, his subconscious obviously wanted me.

"oh God Roza, I was hoping I would dream of you tonight."

I pulled back a little, I had to be careful I had to make sure Dimitri still thought of me as a figment of his imagination. It meant I would have to do anything he might desire of me in this dream. The thought send a tingle right down to my sex and I could feel my own juices staining my panties. I was no stranger to dreamwalking and I knew like no other how real dreamwalking felt. But Adrian was right, it was time to use it for more pleasurable things than dying.

I kissed him again as I devoured his lips. His tongue was sliding over my lips and I met his on the line that separated us. I wasn't going to make it easy for him. If he wanted access he would have to earn it. I felt a low groan escape his throat and I assumed he agreed with my strategy. He was pushing me backwards where a wall had been formed. I didn't know if Adrian had given him the rains of the dream or if Adrian was doing this himself.

Oh God, Adrian. Was Adrian watching this? I reluctantly turned my head away from Dimitri and he just took that as in invitation to kiss my neck and collarbone. I looked around the space but all I saw was a room with a bed in it. Again who had created it? As Dimitri continued the onslaught on my skin I didn't know if I cared anymore. So Adrian was a perv who liked to watch. I wasn't going to give up the one chance I had in a long time to be with my man because he might be watching. I actually got a little turned on by that fact. The idea of someone watching us as he was pounding into me send shivers down my spine and let a moan escape my mouth.

Dimitri's attention was brought back to my mouth by the moan and this time he wasted no time and forced his tongue inside. I welcomed him. I had forgotten his taste. It tasted like hunger as if his need for me was a real physical thing I could taste in his mouth. That I could feel through his touch.

He placed my hands above my head and grinded his groin into my core. I whimpered from the friction. The sound only edging him on more. He released my arms and I fisted my hands into his hair and pulled slightly. The intensity of our kissing becoming more and more heated and desperate. His hands had found its way into my hair too and he was caressing his hands through them, feeling every little strand as it fell from his hands.

"God, your hair. I love your hair."

I smiled against his lips. He pulled back for a moment. He looked at me and I saw he was thoroughly confused. I know he thought this was a dream but it was as if the realization struck him he was dreaming of another girl than he was supposed to. He couldn't put the puzzle together he was supposed to be with me. But I saw resignation on his face as he lowered himself back to me again. He didn't care. He needed me and in a dream he could be with whoever he wanted.

From that moment all bets were off. His hands left my hair and he quickly unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. He was almost fumbling with it so fast he wanted to get rid of it. After he took care of his pants his hands were on mine in a second. He was pulling down the zipper and yanking my pants down, panties with it. There was no time or need for foreplay. He had been hard from the beginning and by my drenched panties I too didn't need any extra stimulation. I wondered if this was the fantasy of every male. Getting right to the point and not dealing with foreplay which was usually for the benefit of the woman. Dimitri had always been an attentive lover making sure my needs were met as well but I always thought he enjoyed it too. But perhaps I was naïve. Perhaps all he wanted was to get me naked and thrust into me the first moment he could. Today I didn't object.

He lifted me up and positioned me over his cock and in one fluid motion pulled me down. I wrapped my legs around his waist to steady myself and he used the wall to give him extra resistance. My back resting against the wall as he pounded into me. Over and over again. His face was next to mine and I heard his labored breathing next to my ear. The sensation was thrilling. He was hitting me in the right spot over and over again in quick succession and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to bring him closer. I needed more, much more. It had been too long. But him being inside of me felt so good after all this time.

My own breathing was picking up as well. I let out small moans from time to time and this seemed to spur him on. I was whimpering and squirming under his touch. To my utter disappointment he put me down. But then he turned me around and placed me against the wall face towards it. He grabbed my hands and put them over my head as he used one hand to guide his cock back inside of me again. Once its job was done the hand returned to the side of its brother and kept me restrained against the wall. The angle was a bit awkward due to the difference in height but the moment I thought about it a bench appeared underneath my feet and lifted me up a few inches. I threw my head back against his shoulders at the new sensation. It was amazing. He was able to penetrate deep this way. I could feel his muscles flex against my back with every thrust. The way his breathing had picked up a bit and was filled with tiny groaned in each exhale told me he was close. I was too but needed a bit of extra help. He seemed to realize this and let one hand go and placed it between my thighs were he ran circles around my nerve bud. His other hand still holding my hands. His one hand was more than big enough to contain my two smaller hands. My own moans matched his as we both neared our peaks. It meant a lot to me that even if we did forgo foreplay even imaginary Rose meant enough to Dimitri that he still wanted her to come. The thought itself send me over the edge. I let out a sigh of satisfaction as I toppled over the edge of my orgasm. He let go of my hands and placed them on my hips and after two more thrusts he pulled me against him and kept me there as he emptied himself inside of me. I could feel his body jerk with his release and it felt like he kept coming. When he finally released some of the tension in his hands his whole body relaxed. One hand was against the wall steadying himself as he lingered over me. I relaxed against him and together we came down from our highs. He was slowly kissing the sweat from my shoulders and brushed the hair back from my neck as he kissed the spots where my marks were. Once his body permitted to let go of the support of the wall he caressed my body with both his hands. I turned around but when I was about to tell him I loved him and I would see him soon, he slowly vanished. He was waking up.

I was panicking wanting to keep him here, but he was already gone. The lost feeling almost worse than the first time. But I told myself I would be seeing him again soon. In real life. And we could do this all over again. The walls of the room dissipated and Adrian was standing in front of me. I tried covering my naked body up only to see I was already wearing clothes again.

I glared at him.

"Did you watch?"

He smiled.

"Nope. I can extend the space a little to give you some privacy but that didn't mean I didn't hear. Or saw flashes of aura. You know when I said go with the flow, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind. But I suppose now we know what the big Russian is thinking about in his dreams. He didn't even hesitate to take you."

I blushed but couldn't hide the smile on my face.

"You will keep trying to contact him to see where he is right?"

He nodded and let me get back to dreaming normal dreams. This had been just what I had needed to get through the last two weeks of school and I would make sure the next time I would see him I would be real and marked. So next time he takes me from behind like that he could kiss the promise mark on my neck.

DPOV

I woke up a bit startled. It was early morning and I had just had the most amazing dream. It had felt so real. Mostly when I dreamed of Rose like that, and I did dream of her like that a lot I would recall memories of when we had been together, but I suppose my mind wasn't satisfied with the disappointing sex I had had with her in reality so created a new scenario and what a scenario it had been. I looked down the covers and realized that my release in the dream had made its way into reality. And for the first time in months I wasn't sexually frustrated. After switching out my boxers I drifted off into a peaceful sleep and wondered why imaginary Rose had two molnija marks on her neck.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

RPOV

The trails. They were set up a little different than what I had seen at St. Vladimirs. There it was a course you had to complete with a 'Moroi' and battling several 'Strigoi' as you moved across the field. There was still a protecting element here, but more skills were tested. From basic strength and speed exercises to sparring to completing the course. Where the trial at St. Vladimirs only lasted an hour, here completing the entire set of trials cost days. When I had asked one of my teachers why the difference he had simply said that a guardian needs to be all-round and that testing someone for an hour means you might catch them at a bad or very good time. Testing someone for several days meant you had to be good to pass. It made sense. It also meant that getting high scores on all of them was pretty impossible. Academies were rated based on their student scores. So St. Vladimirs was always higher in ranking than St. Basils, but somehow everyone preferred the skill of St. Basils guardians above those of St. Vladimirs. When I had asked why they didn't adopt the same system as St. Vladimirs to get higher scores he had just looked at me funny.

"We train people to fight and kill and protect and die, not to get high scores."

I had completed the strength and speed and stamina round yesterday and was pretty confided. Al that running that Dimitri had made me do was paying off. Students were graded based on ranking. The strongest and fastest person getting the top marks, in this department they separated girls from boys but in all other test areas there was one group. I had come out on top in the girls earning me the full scores. There were two girls stronger than me but my stamina on the track had been so overwhelming I had received top marks. Today was the protecting trial and you would be scored on time and penaltied for mistakes. Tomorrow the tournament would begin. St. Basils had a senior tournament where the student would be fighting each other. The winner again receiving top marks. I wasn't worried about the trial today. I knew I could do okay. But I really wanted to win tomorrow. It would show everyone, including myself I had caught up, that I deserved to be a guardian despite being away from school for two years. I also wanted to title to make Dimitri proud. He had been the victor in his year, obviously, because no one was better than Dimitri.

As I entered the field I was a little nervous. At St. Vladimirs, the trials were a spectacle, so potential charges could watch us and request us. Here the affair was closed except for judges. I was a little relieved. But it made me wonder about the system at . Here I felt like they cared about our lives and wanted to make sure we had the tool we needed to survive. This was a school for guardians. I know they thought Moroi here too, but it almost felt secondary here. At St. Vladimirs the Moroi had been the focus and we were trained so we would be requested, and our scores would be high. I think I preferred the Russian system.

They assigned me a 'Moroi' and the trial started. I was to make my why across the field as quick as possible while facing situation you might expect in real life. How I ever thought to encounter four Strigoi cornering us on a bridge I didn't know but I got my Moroi to safety at the other end of the course. I looked at the time at the scoreboard. Not the fastest time but you could get time add-ons due to penalties which wouldn't be announced later. So I might still end up somewhere at the top of the board. But I couldn't think about that now I needed to prepare for tomorrow. The course today was fifty percent of your grade, the tournament tomorrow forty and the strength and stamina tests were ten percent. Even though the course held the most weight, everyone seemed to favor saving their energy for tomorrow. There was a certain prestige from winning the tournament, even if the course would be a better test for a better guardian, being skilled in combat definitely was part of our job.

"So how did you do?"

Lissa asked as I entered the cafeteria.

"Okay, time-wise I am in the top-half but the penalties still need to be announced."

"I am sure you will have done great, and as long as you pass there is no problem, I am going to request you anyway."

Another thing that made me want to win tomorrow. It would shut Tatiana up about me not being a competent guardian and she would have no choice than to grant me Lissa as a charge. The opposite was also true, if I did bad, it meant she had grounds to keep me from Lissa.

"I am sure I did fine. I just want to focus on tomorrow."

Christian and Ivan sat down at our table.

"Well you better win tomorrow. I placed a bet on you to win. I am to win a lot of money if you do."

"Oh. Do I get part of those winnings, after all it is my skill that will give you money."

"Does a horse get money after a race, no he just gets oats. I can arrange some donuts for after you win as a treat."

He winked at me. I was trying to be angry with him but I just had to laugh.

"Anyone else make bets for me, or against me?"

"No, I am not touching that one. Not when Abe is the bookie."

I turned to Christian.

"Really, my father is now making money off of my skill? Although illegal bets are right up his ally."

I was getting nervous again. Everyone was counting on me. Either to do well so I can be their guardian or for money. Not that I thought Ivan needed it. God knows he had enough money, and same with my father, but everyone had so much faith in me, I didn't want to disappoint them. I didn't want to disappoint Dimitri. I knew somewhere he would be thinking of me and cheering me on. Telling me I can do this.

The next morning I could barely eat my breakfast. Not that sparring on a full stomach would be wise. But I needed to eat something. I stuffed down some toast and took a fruit to go. I know actual fruit.

Unlike the trials which had been closed to spectators, the tournament was open to all, including visitors. I saw my dad and my friends sitting on one of the better benches. I didn't know if it was the presence of the last Dragomir princess or my father that had assured them to good seats but they were there none the less. I also saw Olena sitting there next to Viktoria and even Oksana and Mark had come to witness my triumph… or fail.

I was waiting in the area reserves for the novices. I had seen the draw sheet. I should be okay for the first few rounds. I had seen my opponents and knew I could take them. But all it took is one moment of hesitation or distraction and the tables could be turned. There were also many teachers here giving us some last piece of advice. I saw a form I recognized in the corner, looking around for someone, probably me. Her red hair was a welcome sight and I relaxed a bit knowing my mother was here to support me. Until it struck me she was another person I could disappoint. She must have seen my face fall because she strode over to me and hugged me. I couldn't remember the last time my mother hugged me. Probably when she found out I had been tortured for two years.

"I am so proud of you. I know you will do great. Don't worry about the details, just focus on the fight in front of you. If you let anything else in you will lose focus and lose the fight."

She was right I needed to forget all my worries. I needed to focus on the fight. Nothing else mattered in the ring or in real life in a Strigoi fight.

"No matter what happens out there I am proud of you. Many didn't think you would make it this far. You can be proud of all the things you have accomplished."

It was exactly what I had needed to find my focus and my determination and squash my fears and I was a little surprised to see my mother had been the one to give it to me. I hugged her one more time for good measure and then I heard my name being called and the name of my opponent in the first round.

When I walked out into the arena all fears had faded away. All insecurities and thoughts of tomorrow were gone, all that remained was a steel determination to win. No longer was I Rose the novice. I was a fierce warrior and whoever was in my way would suffer.

Turns out that the person in my way only suffered a few seconds before he was no longer in my way.

And I was off into the second round feeling more and more confident.

The first three rounds were relatively easy. It was a continuous tournament so there wouldn't be any big breaks in between, so I had to take down my opponents quickly so I would go into the later rounds with my full strength intact. I was in my fifth round and still pretty okay. I saw who I was facing next and in normal circumstances I would be quite evenly matched. But I saw he was weary from his former battles and it didn't take long for me to take him down. Although he did land a few good hits.

"I can't believe I lost."

I grinned and offered my hand to help him off from the mat.

He took it and came to his feet a bit stiffly.

"You were already tired from previous rounds. I saw your fight with Nikolai, it was brutal."

He nodded but smiled a little as he exited the field. Before he left the mat though he looked back.

"Hey Rose. I am not a good loser, but if I have to lose I would like to lose from the champion. Make sure you win and spare me the humiliation."

I returned his smile with a brilliant smile of my own and winked.

"You got it."

I was rewarded with new energy. My friends weren't the only ones who believed in me to win. I could do this. And before I knew it I was in the finals.

That Yegor had made it to the finals was no surprise. He was the favorite to take home the prize. And I must admit I was a little scared. He was built like a tank. He was just as wide as Dimitri but several inches shorter making him rather heavily built, but it was all muscle. He looks like the example of all muscle and no brain, but I knew he was actually very smart. He wasn't just brute force even though he used a fair amount of it. No, he had strategy behind his moves. But all that muscle did limit his range of motion and it made him slower than me. But I lacked the strength to make much of an impact. I had sparred with him before, it was like hitting a brick wall. Not that a Strigoi would have any trouble with him.

When we entered the arena together I heard gasps all around and when I looked around to my friends and family I saw Olena and Ivan were visibly scared. Lissa and Oksana said something to them and they seemed to relax. It could have been that they assured them that I could handle it, or that they could heal any damage Yegor did to me. But as my eyes met my mother's she nodded to me. Surprisingly we were trained to take down enemies like Yegor. In a Strigoi battle the enemy was always stronger and most of the time bigger. I would use my speed like I would in a Strigoi fight. I didn't need to hurt him much. This wasn't a knockout fight. If it was I would definitely lose. No we needed to stake one another and all I needed was an opening without him breaking me in half first. Not too difficult.

When the whistle blew, signaling the start of the battle, we circled each other. He made the first move but he was slow as I expected. I evaded him easily. I retaliated and hit home but he barely felt it. As a matter of fact I think I felt it more. No, I was only going to win this with a kill shot. He attacked again this time much quicker than before but I was able to block it, barely. It hurt like hell. I think I felt the bone in there crack. I couldn't take many more hits like these. I also realized he faked being slow to lull me into a false sense of security. But I wouldn't make that mistake again and I was still faster than he was. I needed to win this with speed and agility. Something my body was trained for.

I dodged a blow and ducked deep. I slipped down into my legs as I swept his from underneath him. I tried to stake him when he landed but he got away from me. He was on his feet in a second. Damn.

Okay so not low. How about high. Just because I was shorter than him, hell shorter than most doesn't mean I don't know how to do it. In fact I doubt he would expect it because I was short. I needed the element of surprise. It took another five minutes and another blow to my other arm before I had the opportunity. He tried to punch me, but I moved inside of his range but instead of punching his head which would no doubt hurt me more than him, I pushed myself off on his arms and shoulders and vaulted over his head. When I landed behind him I kicked in the back of his knees and he fell to the ground. I swear I felt the ground shudder. He was on his knees and his back was unprotected. I took my chance and shoved the practice stake at an angle that if it had been pointy would have penetrated his heart. Dead.

There was a deadly silence for a moment and then the spectators erupted in cheers. I was still a little dumbstruck. I can't believe I won. I looked down at Yegor as he stood up and turned around. He had a small smile on his face.

"Good job, Rose. I knew beating you would but tough. You are very inventive, makes you unpredictable."

His words dripped with a Russian accent but I appreciated them non-the less.

"Thanks. I hope I didn't hurt you?"

He raised an eyebrow, as if to say he thought the mere notion was preposterous.

He walked away but patted me on the shoulder as he moved by. I felt the tremble through my entire body and I knew one thing from this fight. I might have won, but I was the one with the injuries. It just goes to show, that even when facing an opponent stronger than you and even if you are hurt, you can always survive.

My friends moved up to me and hugged me but I back away immediately. Every inch of my body hurt. I saw Oksana and Lissa share knowing looks and both laid their hands on me. I felt the flush of heat come over me and I closed my eyes as I reveled in the feeling. It was strange how the same power could bestow such joy and healing whereas it could also cause so much pain. But I am starting to understand that power is just that power. It is how you use it that makes it good or evil.

My father came up to me with a brilliant smile.

"You my dear daughter can have anything you want as a graduation present. You have made me a lot of money."

I saw Ivan smiling too.

"Either of you even a little excited I won, because I was awesome and not because it earned you money?"

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"The odds were 20:1 against you. You should be happy that we had faith in you."

I shook my head but had a smile on my face anyway.

"You know dad, a car is always a good graduation present."

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close as we exited the arena. He was laughing, I didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing.

The next morning we were to be marked. Next to my Molnija I already had they placed a promise mark signaling I was a full-fledged guardian now. The graduation ceremony for the Moroi was exuberant and classy as one would expect. The academic graduation of the Dhampirs was non-existing. They just handed out our papers. I passed, that was all I cared about. I also saw I had done well on the trials, not the fastest time but with the penalties which seemed to be lacking in my case I made it to the top 5. And I saw in the ranking I was the only one without penalties.

The marking ceremony was a different affair though. It wasn't rich like the graduation of the Moroi. It was more Spartan than that. People were aware we had achieved maturation and had completed a task we had been training years to accomplish but we were all very aware that even though we are now fully trained lethal warriors, we would also be send out there to die.

At the academy we could be kids, teenagers. Yes our duty was always hanging above our head. We were reminded of every turn what we were training for, but now we actually had to go out and do it. It meant that in the next year about half of the people I had graduated with would be dead. So the graduation ceremony was to not only celebrate our accomplishments here at the academy but also to mourn those that would not make it another year.

The needle of the tattoo stung but it felt familiar. Although the promise mark was a lot larger and it would mean more pain. Luckily for me I felt none of it. Two years of dying had left me with a high resistance to pain.

The marking ceremony was closed to anybody but the graduating class or other guardians. It meant Lissa didn't see me getting marked but my mother was there and so was Mark. Neither had ever seen a graduation ceremony other than their own. Afterwards my mother had informed me that the ceremony at St. Basils was particularly honed to new guardians and their sacrifice. It strengthened the idea that St. Basils was a guardian school that also catered to Moroi and not the other way around.

We exited the room and joined in on the graduation party in the bigger lounge. Here there was no talk or thoughts of death, just celebration. Lissa and Christian waved us over and Ivan engulfed me in a hug.

"So let me see it."

He asked and I saw Christian and Lissa look over at me curiously.

"They bandaged it because it is still red."

"Oh I can fix that."

Lissa said as she placed her hands on my neck. After a few moments she withdrew her hands.

"Okay, now let me see it."

She was bouncing on the heel of her feet. I reluctantly peeled the bandage away and I saw three Moroi stare at it. I even saw Abe trying to get in a good look. I didn't know what the big deal was, they have seen promise marks before.

"That is so bad ass."

Abe's phone rang and he excused himself for a moment.

"I'll have to bandage it again. People will wonder."

I placed the bandage back on my neck and we continued the festivities. I had many people come up to me and congratulated me. Both on passing at all and on winning the championship. There was a note of it on my papers and I would be proud to show it to Dimitri. He had worked so hard for me to graduate. Suddenly I was missing him terribly. Most of the time I was fine now. I had to move on with my life. I had a job to do in protecting Lissa and Ivan. I had become a little protective of him too. But I had these moments were I expected him to be right there next to me, holing my hand, kissing me, congratulating me on my victory, telling me how proud he was, and then when I turned around and he wasn't there it was like my whole world was crashing down. Lissa seemed to notice the dip in my mood and hugged me.

We were at the food tables and I was loading my plate with all delicious treats. I was ravenous. I saw Abe walk backed in and his eyes found me immediately. He then turned to Ivan and nodded to him too. I dropped my plate. I didn't care anymore about food. He had information about Dimitri.

I ran over to Abe, nearly knocking one of my teachers down in the process.

I reached Abe at about the same time Ivan did but he had been twice as close as me. I looked at him pleadingly. I needed him to have some good news. There was a small smile across his lips.

"They found him. They have separated him and Lady Ozera and they are being transported back to court. I have ten guardians with them. He is in restrains right now, to prevent him from freeing Lady Ozera. He is still protective over her."

I nodded.

"I called the airstrip to have a plane ready to depart to court as soon as possible."

I nodded again, but I barely heard him. They found him. They found Dimitri. Yes he was still under compulsion, but we could fix that. Being in his dream has thought me that my Dimitri is still in there and even if we can't break it we can just reverse the effects by a spirit user. Now that Tasha was being detained for stealing a guardian using compulsion she would be locked away for years.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

RPOV

I couldn't be prepared for the sight. No matter how much I tried I could not have prepared my mind and heart for this.

Dimitri was strapped to a chair in the middle of a room at court. It was an interrogation room. I knew this because one they told me and two it had one of those one -way mirrors. I could see him but he couldn't see me. Adrian was in the room with us. Us being my dad, Ivan and me. Adrian had been the ones to tip Abe's search team about his location. They had been somewhere in Europe when Adrian dreamwalked him again.

When I looked out into the room I felt my heart flutter with a thousand different emotions. Relieve, hope, love, anger, fear. When my eyes racked over his face I saw his head turn towards me. It was as if he was looking right at me, but that was ridiculous. He couldn't see me.

"I saw his aura flash right now. He knows you are here. He might not know it on a conscious level, but he knows you are here."

I smiled at Adrian. I knew he wanted me. He had made that clear on numerous occasions. Hell it is pretty much the way he says hello to me. But he knew my heart was taken and he somewhat respected that.

I looked to Ivan. We had come up with a battle plan. Ivan and I would try and bring him back and Adrian would watch to see if we were making any progress. If we wouldn't be able to break the compulsion Adrian would over right it.

We stepped into the room and I felt my breath hitch. I thought I saw the same in Dimitri, but couldn't be sure, because the moment we stepped in his gaze darkened.

"Where is she, what have you done with her?"

I tried not to cringe. Of course it would be logical he ask about her. The compulsion wasn't broken yet.

"She has been detained."

Ivan responded and his approach was cool. I didn't know if I could have answered the same question with the same kind of levelheadedness, which is why Ivan probably did it.

"For what? And why am I in chains?"

"Lady Ozera has been arrested on the charge of stealing a guardian by compulsion. She is being detained and questioned separately from you."

"That charge is ridiculous. I am her only guardian. She hasn't used compulsion on any other guardian."

Now I was the one to answer that question.

"No, she used compulsion on _you_."

He visible recoiled as if he was slapped in the face. Then his gaze darkened again.

"Is this some sort of jealous stalker thing? I was done with you so now you have her arrested?"

He might as well have beaten me into a bloody pulp, it would have hurt less.

I had a hard time not crying. But I wouldn't let him get to me. I wouldn't let _her_ get to me. So I covered it up Rose Hathaway style.

"That is rich coming from her. She stole you from me. From Ivan. If you don't remember what we meant to each other, at least recognize you left Ivan. You never would have if it weren't for her."

He frowned. I didn't know if it was out of anger or the fact he was thinking about my words.

"As my friend I thought he would be happy for me. Happy I was being with the woman I love."

I cringed. It was hard to hear those words. The only thing that made it somewhat bearable was that the words sounded robotic coming from him.

"I would have been." Ivan said.

"If I thought that you loved her, but I know you don't. I would have been happy and cheered you on for finding love. I would have signed the transfer papers myself. But don't you think it is strange you two left immediately after you so proclaimed your love for her. How you have been off the grid for months. How she didn't even let you call your family or me. Or how she completely ignored Christian?"

He thought about it for a moment.

"We just wanted to be alone and avoid drama."

He looked down as if he wasn't sure of his own words.

"So tell me this… if you love her so much, then why are you dreaming of Rose?"

Adrian's voice brought us out of a stalemate and we all turned towards him. He was standing in the doorway his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankle.

"You."

Dimitri seemed confused to see a figment of his imagination in the flesh.

"Me." Adrian said amusingly.

Dimitri's eyes widened at the realization Adrian had been real.

"You really don't remember dreamwalking?"

I asked him a little reluctant.

He looked even more confused.

My voice was breaking when I asked him more questions.

"You don't remember me being tortured? You don't remember me lying on the table strapped down, asking if you were real? You don't remember how you read to me all night, how you took me to your family and how I had to sleep next to you because you were the only one I felt safe enough with to sleep?"

He shook his head, not to tell me he didn't remember, but to sort out his own thoughts.

"Those are lies. You spend two years in a blood whore camp."

I walked over to him and touched his face with my hand. I didn't miss how he was leaning into my hand slightly.

"Is that what she told you?"

He nodded but didn't look at me.

"I wasn't in a blood whore camp, Dimitri, and you know it. I was being held by Victor Dashkov with Lissa. My father killed him for what he did. You and Ivan saved us and we spend weeks in your house preparing to go back to school. I know you remember. She couldn't erase your memories, she can only over right whether you believe them or not. Please, Comrade, try and remember me."

The mention of my nickname for him had him visible sweating. His body was shacking and there was a line of sweat on his brow. His fists were turning white from the strain even if they were bound behind his back to the chair. I looked over to Adrian and he nodded. We were getting somewhere. He was fighting the compulsion. I step even closer to him in between his legs. My hands moved on their own and framed his face. I didn't hesitate as I moved my head down a little and brushed my lips against his. I deepened the kiss and poured everything I had in it. All the hurt and I had gathered over the last few months. All the love I had no outlet for, all of it I put into that kiss, hoping he would respond.

Just because Dimitri had wanted dream Rose didn't mean he wanted the real me. I was fearing the worst when I felt his body stiffen and shake. Then all of a sudden he responded. He didn't only respond he intensified the kiss. His tongue darted towards me and this time I didn't fight him. I didn't want to fight him. I welcomed every part of him. He was moving against his restrains. I knew that if his hands had been free he would have fisted them into my hair and pulled me closer. Instead I did it to him. I ran my hands through his hair. He had let it hang loose and was running my fingers through his hair. It had been so long.

Suddenly he pulled back. He flexed his muscles and the chair broke and so did the cuffs. He was enraged. He was pulsating with undiluted rage. But I knew the moment he looked at me, it wasn't directed at me.

"That Bitch."

He scanned over the room as if she was here and he would unleash all his range onto her. When he looked towards Ivan and me, I saw his face fall. He turned to Ivan.

"I am so sorry man."

Ivan hugged him.

"Don't worry about it."

He then turned to me.

"Roza, I am so sorry. I…"

He walked over to me and put his hand behind my neck and pulled me close. He buried his face in my hair. I grabbed him around his waist and just hold on.

"I am so sorry. I can't believe I thought those things of you. I know you were never like that. We were never like that. I am sorry I didn't fight harder."

I placed my hands on his chest.

"It's okay. I know you still loved me. You were still dreaming about me instead of her."

There was a small smile coming across his face.

"I was."

If I didn't know any better it seemed like he was remembering our last encounter. My suspicions were confirmed when he went still and pale.

He looked from me to Adrian and back. He seemed to be putting two and two together.

"You. You were there. Did you watch? Did you see?"

He was stalking up to Adrian and I saw Adrian take a small step back. I had to snigger a little bit.

"You would have had to connect us two so you must have been there."

Adrian put up his hands in surrender.

"Yeah I was there, but I extended the space and gave you two a little privacy. I didn't see a thing."

Dimitri's hard wired body relaxed a little bit.

"Heard enough though."

Adrian mumbled under his breath.

Dimitri eyes darkened again and I saw Adrian take another step back.

"Where was he? What happened?"

Ivan asked. I hadn't told him I had had sex with Dimitri in a dream. I didn't even tell him that I had contact with Dimitri, just that Adrian was trying to get a location out of him.

"Well you see, Ivan, a few weeks ago I saw Dimitri in a dream. Adrian dreamwalked us. He didn't realize we were real and well, one thing led to another and… well… you know."

Realization dawned on Ivan.

"You had sex with him in a dream."

I nodded.

"That is hot."

I giggled but now Dimitri's dark gaze was licked on Ivan.

Dimitri then turned back to me. There was a bit of confusion on his face.

"Roza, turn around."

I did as I was told and I felt Dimitri push back my hair from my neck. He traced the tattoos on my neck. For a moment I thought he would reenact the dream. He was so close to me and I had flashbacks to that night. I felt my pulse quicken and my breathe hitch in my chest.

I could feel the same reaction in Dimitri. He was tracing the tattoos too lovingly. He was swallowing hard and I felt the increased frequency of his breathing on my neck.

"Hey, now, you two. Nothing like that here."

Dimitri and I tried to calm down. Now doubt we were surrounded by bright shining orange.

"Roza. Why do you have two molnija?"

That was what his confusion was about. A few weeks ago he had made love to me and he had seen my neck, no doubt seeing the marks. Now he realized I was real, he also realized they were.

"Because I killed two Strigoi. Viki and I got back from a party. I took two of them down."

I turned around and I saw he was looking at me with awe.

"I also graduated and became champion."

He now looked more shocked than anything but it quickly turned into the love and pride I had wanted to see for so long.

"You are so strong, Roza. I am so proud of you."

He leaned down and kissed me. It soon became a heated make-out session and our hands were everywhere. I needed to touch him everywhere and he needed to touch me. I think if Ivan and Adrian hadn't cleared their throats, he would have taken me right here. I think he had forgotten they were here. I certainly had.

"I think we need to get out of here."

He nodded, unable to speak.

It had actually taken a bit longer to get him cleared then I would have liked. He was interrogated and he too filed charges against Tasha. Although it meant they would be used as a testimony in Ivan's charge against her. But we finally walked out of the guardian's building and were on our way to guest housing. He was rubbing my hand in an increasingly needy fashion. First it were just gentle squeezes then became more a lover's touch. He would caress them and trace them. I could imagine him doing that to my entire body. I am sure he was imagining that too.

When we arrived at guest housing he didn't waste a single moment. He picked me over his shoulder and was walking towards the bedroom areas.

"Second door on the left."

I told him and he made his way towards it.

The moment the door closed he put me down and pushed me against the door and his erection into my abdomen. Someone was really needy. He was kissing me, my neck, my collarbone while tracing my body with his hand. Pulling my hip against him and opening my legs up so he could put his thigh in between my legs. The delicious friction eliciting a moan from both of us.

"Comrade? What about Ivan. He missed you too."

"I am not having a three-way with Ivan, Roza."

I laughed a little.

"You know what I mean. He is your best friend. He was as miserable as I was. I don't want to hog you."

He smiled at me.

"Don't worry. I talked to him, he understands. I will have a long bonding with him later. In the morning after I have made sure you know how I have missed you for several long hours."

I couldn't speak after that. The way he said it. The way his voice dripped with his accent. The hoarse very sultry voice simply oozed sex and it shot straight to my core. I whimpered when he used that exact moment to rub his leg against my sex.

"When did you talk to him? I was with you the entire time."

"Well talking is a big word. I signaled I needed some alone time with you first and he gave me a big thumbs up and mouthed he would see me in the morning. You didn't notice because you were looking at my ass when I hauled you over my shoulder."

I giggled. I was looking at his ass. And what a fine ass it was. I squeezed it a little which elicited a little grunt from him.

He picked me up and practically threw me on the bed as he continued his onslaught on my body. His hands and mouth were everywhere and everywhere they went they left a light tingling sensation. My whole body was buzzing its approval at his ministration. But I needed more. I pulled him back to me and kissed him. He pulled my leg up and I slowly moved that leg up and down his leg, stroking it.

He started bucking in my core. I could feel the size of his excitement clearly driving into my sex and his intentions were very clear. I could imagine his erection hurt in the confines of his pants. I started to unbuckle his pants and he helped me pulled them down. I didn't know when he had taken off his shirt but he was suddenly bare in front of me. I flipped him on his back so I could admire his body beneath me. I was still fully dressed but lifted my shirt up over my head revealing a modest but not unsexy bra underneath. I saw him scanning me. From my lips to my twin globes to my toned abs, all the way down to my pants.

I ran my hands over his muscled chest and relished in the feeling. I could be doing this all night. But Dimitri had other ideas.

He unbuttoned my pants and pulled down the zipper. He flipped us over again so it would be easier to take off my pants. I was left in only my panties and bra but he was already very naked in front of me. My gaze traveled down to his sizable cock and I swallowed a little. It had been a long time. Well in the real world anyway. But I was already imaging it filling me to the brink of ecstasy. He removed my bra and panties and sat back a little admiring the view. I saw his cock twitch in anticipation.

"You are so beautiful Roza. My dreams didn't do you justice."

I smiled but brought him back down to me.

"I need you Dimitri. It has been so long."

He groaned into my mouth. I didn't know if it was because he was excited or because he felt the same way.

He lined up his member with my entrance and carefully slit inside. I heard him curse under his breath. I just let out a moan of pleasure. He started moving slowly and I was riding along with him. He lifted my leg a bit and buried his face into my hair. I heard him grunt and pant. Part of it was the exertion from our actions but part of it was trying to hold on as long as possible. I knew from the way his body was strained he was already close. I thought that was odd. He would have had regular sex with Tasha I imagined. So why was he so starved for a release?

"I don't know how long I can hold on Roza."

The panting of his words was a major turn on but I needed a substantially longer time to reach my peak. I pulled back his head from where he had buried his face into my hair.

"Come. I want to watch you come inside of me."

Apparently my words were all it took as he spilled inside of me. His face contorted and he closed his eyes as I saw the orgasm take him. He looked strangely vulnerable in that moment. I guided him down from his high as he pulled out of me and fell down next to me.

"Sorry. It has been a while."

I was draping myself over him slowly rubbing against him. I smiled. Although I would have loved to come with him, seeing him come while I was able to pay attention was also very good. But when my clit brushed the slightly rough side of his legs I was reminded that my own release had not occurred. My slight moan alerted him to my current state and I saw a smile form on his lips.

He laid me back against the bed and he was hovering over me. He trailed his hands down my stomach my thigh, everywhere but where I needed him.

"How much do you need me Roza?"

I couldn't speak. I simply whimpered to let him know I needed him bad.

He finally let his thumb brush my most sensitive area and I thought I would come undone in that moment. But he wasn't done yet. He circled my clit, alternative between light and hard pressure. He was looking right into my eyes but I could barely keep my eyes open. I wanted to loose myself in his touch and scent and his overall presence. I was panting loudly now. He picked up the pace with his thumb but inserted two fingers inside of me. He smiled as he felt how wet I was. I could feel my own juices mixed with his semen slipping down between my legs. The pounding of his fingers making it much worse. I was getting there. I was meeting his rhythm with thrusts of my own. Each time meeting his hand with my body, willing him to give me the release I so craved.

He bend over and he slowly started to suck my neck and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. When I was on the precipice of my orgasm he pulled back and looked at me. One more swirl of his thumb and I shattered into a million pieced in front of him. His fingers were slowly riding out my orgasm.

"I love to watch you come undone. You are so beautiful when you come."

I smiled. I know what he meant. I had seen him a moment ago and there was something to be said about not coming at the same time. It gave the opportunity to study him as I gave him the ultimate pleasure.

We lay down next to each other simply caressing each other's bodies. Slowly starting to familiarize ourselves with each other again. Seeing if anything has changed.

I was on my stomach and he had been caressing my back and ass for a while. He moved up to my neck and brushed away my hair.

"The promise mark suits you."

He started kissing my neck and down my spine and up again. He was hovering over me and I could feel his erection pressing into my back. I guess we were ready for round two. Not that I minded. I had been starving for him for months and one little session wouldn't be able to simmer the fire inside of us. But I was surprised at the urgency in his body. I mean I knew it was hard for men to reach multiple orgasms and here he was standing at attention again after only a few minutes.

He pressed his cock firmly against my ass and was making a motion with his hip which left nothing to the imagination as to what his next move would be.

"Comrade?"

"Humm?"

"I want us to be like we were in the dream, but now you can see my promise mark. I want you to do to me what you did then."

He was up of the bed in an instant and pulled me with him. He roughly pressed me against the wall and was hovering over me. His hands were on mine and all four of them were above my head. His body shielded me like a cocoon and I felt safe in our own little world. I laid my head back against his chest and he kissed my forehead.

"hold on."

I felt the loss of his body heat immediately and whimpered for him to come back.

He was looking around the room. For what I didn't know.

He walked over to the closet and picked up a box that was in front of it.

"Here stand on this."

His voice was strained like he could barely contain his need long enough for me to stand on it. And as I stepped on it and Dimitri was inside of me before I had put my second foot down, I knew I had been right. I threw my head back against his chest in a shear moment of ecstasy. He let go of the wall with one hand and slipped it between the wall and me right towards my clit. He started circling it and accompanied each swirl with a large thrust. His intensity picked up and I was letting out small moans of pleasure with each trust. He let go of me as he needed both hands to steady him against the wall as he pounded into me. I was close, very close. He grabbed my hip as he came inside of me. He was pulling me down on his cock as well as arching his hip up into me. Filling me to the brim. The sensation send me over the edge as well and I heard him groan as my walls clenched around him and was milking him for all he had.

We made it to the bed before we both collapsed. Our bodies coated in sweat and our breathing labored and fast.

"I love your promise mark and your molnija. I can't believe you have two. I am sorry I wasn't there. I would have loved to see the tournament. Who did you fight?"

"I think Ivan has it taped so you can watch it. And Yegor."

Dimitri looked at me as if I was crazy, he then started to look over my body as if checking for injuries.

"Yegor? You beat Yegor?"

"Yup. Wasn't easy. Luckily it was a staking-match and not a point-match or a knockout. I definitely would have lost."

He smiled and pulled me closer.

"I have missed so much. But I will be making up for it. I don't plan on going anywhere. So tell me all the things I have missed."

We spend the rest of the night talking about all the things that had happened the last couple of months and in between we would make love. It was only in the wee hours of the night that we finally decided to catch some sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

DPOV

"Knock knock."

I opened my eyes and slowly adjusted to the light that the opened door brought with it. In the door was a silhouette. It took me a while to figure out it was Ivan in the door. I wanted to tell him to buzz off seeing as I had my naked girl pressed against me but I had made him wait long enough. I had no idea about the time but it must be getting pretty late.

I grabbed my pants and slipped them on. I picked the sheet up and covered Rose with it a bit more. I kissed her head and let her sleep. It had been a long night for her too. I smiled. I thought I had made good on my promise to take several hours. I was eventually satiated after about five rounds. God I had missed her. Not just her body or what it does to me, but her laugh, her voice, her caress. I don't know how I ever could have thought I loved someone else. Even with the compulsion I hadn't felt for Tasha what I did for Rose. I was trying hard not to feel guilty. Rose had made it clear she didn't blame me. I did blame myself. I blamed myself for not fighting harder that night. For not realizing it sooner. But mostly I blamed myself for my murderous rage directed at Tasha. I now understood Rose's need to make Victor and Robert suffer. I now understood how she could want them dead and alive at the same time. I was mad at Tasha not only for taking away my free will and taking me away from Rose. I was mad at her for making me into a person that wanted to hurt someone so bad they beg for mercy. I didn't recognize myself in that thought but it was there none the less.

I picked up my shirt and followed Ivan out of the room.

"So, our little flower going to be asleep for a long time? You must have worn her out."

I grinned. Yeah I did.

"Thanks Ivan, for looking out for her when I couldn't"

He turned around and there was a sad smile on his face.

"I think she looked out for me too, Dimitri. We spend many hours in your room just trying to feel connected to you. I know she felt the loss the same way I did. Well maybe not the same way…"

I smiled. I knew it would have affected Rose but I also knew Ivan hasn't been away from me for more than a few days since we graduated.

"She was amazing, though. Even after you left. She kept her training up and kicked all of their asses. I made a tape knowing you would want to see. I know she is yours Dimitri, but man I think a fell in love with her just a little these last few months."

He smiled. I couldn't blame him. Who wouldn't love her? That reminded me. I needed to know why Adrian Ivashkov was hanging around her and why he was so blatantly checking her out.

"Speaking of other admirers. What is the deal with Adrian Ivashkov."

I didn't miss the dark tone in my voice as I spoke of him.

"Yeah he has it bad for Rose, but don't worry, she shuts him down at every turn, but she is also grateful, not just for finding you, but he helped her with the fear of dreamwalking. He did give her a bit of her power back."

I growled. If he helped Rose to take that power back for herself and he was just someone there to facilitate it, I was grateful to him, but one wrong look at her and I would break his neck.

"What about you Ivan, how have you been? Rose has filled me in on most things but she also said you had been working with Abe to find me."

He nodded.

"I needed to do something, Dimka. What she did to you wasn't right. None of it was right. I know I am useless in pretty much everything but I needed to help to get my friend back. To give my friend back the life he deserved."

He was looking at me a bit sheepish. I suppose this had been one of the deepest conversations we had had. I would often speak of serious things to Ivan but he would always hide behind a mask of a joker. But I knew Ivan was more than his sense of humor or his royal title. He was my best friend and I had missed him.

We talked for hours and by lunchtime Rose finally emerged from our cave. She was wearing a long shirt that I recognized as my own. I didn't even have a change of clothes here so I knew she must have packed it from St. Basils. Her long bare legs were sticking out from underneath it and when she stretched her arms it lifted up enough to see the red hipsters she was wearing. I couldn't help but stare. I felt my body stir again and was surprised I even had the strength to thinking about sex again after our sessions last night, let alone have my body respond.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Really, even after last night. I mean I could hear you two all through the night but you are ready to go again. Man she wasn't kidding."

Adrian's hand left my shoulders and he walked around me. He was eyeing Rose up and down but she was only looking at me. I growled like an animal, defending my territory and Adrian turned around and smiled a very cocky grin. God I wanted to kill him. Rose walked back to me and kissed my cheek. She was shooting Adrian a grin as she was doing it.

Breakfast, well breakfast for us, lunch for everyone else was a nice affair. Lissa and Christian and Abe had joined us and they had been happy I had made it back. Christian was eyeing me carefully and I think he felt a little guilty. I assured him it wasn't his fault and I certainly didn't blame him. He nodded but remained unconvinced. I think many people have had this conversation with him. I also thanked Abe for his role in my extraction. I know he spend a lot of resources on finding me and bringing me home. He assured me he thought it no trouble and simply gave me a vailed threat that if I hurt Rose again I wouldn't be coming home again.

So and in all everything seemed back to normal.

That was until a court guardian came and told me Tasha wanted to see me. I wasn't planning on going but when Rose started to get dressed and all pumped up about how we would see her and how she was going to give her a piece of her mind while rubbing in her face I was with her now, I didn't have much choice but to go.

We walked hand in hand down the steps of the cells at court. They had assured me she had been weakened to the point she wasn't able to use any compulsion or magic. I was glad. I felt strangely vulnerable in her presence. She had taken something so sacred to me from me without me even being able to fight her. She took my free will as if it was nothing. This wasn't just about telling her off. This was about getting back that power.

I stopped at the cell where she was sitting. Rose's hand was squeezing my own. Whether it was in a show of support of territorial display I didn't know, but I would not let go of her.

When she heard us coming down she turned around and was elated to see me. When she saw my hands attached to Rose's she glared at her, but ignored her and went back to staring lovingly, no not lovingly, obsessively to me.

"Dimka. I knew you would come back to me. I know you love me, tell them you love me and I did nothing wrong. We were together and so happy."

I didn't lose my temper quickly. Seeing my father lose it time and time again, made sure I trained to never let that happen to me. But now I let the rage penetrate my stare. I saw Tasha back up a bit.

"Love you? Love you? You disgust me. What you did to me… what you took from me… I will never forgive you."

I could barely speak through my gritted teeth I was so angry.

"No Dimka, I only gave you a nudge in the right direction, You just had to look past that filthy little blood whore to be able to see how happy we could be. I did you a favor."

"I love Rose, not because of her body, but because of her strength. I have never seen anybody be as strong as she was. When life took everything from her she fought back and made it through. She endured so much and still came out the wonderful person she is. And _You_ made me forget that."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't know why I had come. This was pointless. She was delusional and nothing I would say would bring her back from the depths of insanity. I squeezed Rose's hands signaling I was done. I turned around and started to walk away.

"You can't leave me Dimka. You can't. I am pregnant. I am carrying our child."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked over to Rose and saw her face was ashen. Tasha knew it was the only thing that would ever bind me to her. Because I would never leave my child. But I also would never let her near it. But I knew she was lying. The look in Rose's face told me she believed her. How could she not. I was with her for months, not knowing I was being enslaved. But my body knew.

"No you are not."

Rose looked at me a bit confused and a little peeved. I loved her more in that moment. Because no matter how much she might hate Tasha, she wouldn't stand for it if anyone, even me, would hurt a pregnant woman that bad.

"Of course I am."

"Then show me the test. I'll have a doctor come and you can show me."

"I haven't done a test yet, but a woman knows these things. I can feel our child growing inside of me."

I felt Rose's hand relax a little in my hand. She saw Tasha for what she was: delusional. She was sounding crazier by the minute. I wondered if she believed she was pregnant.

"You are not pregnant Tasha, because that one thing a man has to do to conceive I never did with you. I faked it the entire time, because even if my mind didn't know, my body did. My body was repulsed by what you did to me. How you were essentially raping me and as a result you never gave me pleasure."

I heard Rose let out a breath of relief. I understood now why I had such a hard time getting it up for Tasha and why my mind had strayed too Rose in my dreams and fantasies.

I swear the look on Tasha's face when she figured out I faked it was priceless. Her happy time with me even if it was forced was now tainted. I suppose this is as much of a revenge I would get. I grabbed Rose and kissed her hard in front of Tasha. I felt her melt against me. God Adrian was right. I was already jonesing for her again, like an addict. An addict that has been without his drug for months. I pulled back and laid my head against her forehead.

"Let's get out of here."

She nodded and smiled and we left the cells leaving behind a raging Tasha. The profanities that came out of her were both creative and useless.

 **Now just to be clear. It is possible to get pregnant even if a man doesn't come inside of a woman. There is semen in pre-cum, the changes are low but still possible. That is why pulling it is not a safe contraceptive. But I needed Tasha to sound delusional and Dimitri to be sure she was lying. Besides I would think it was unlikely he was even releasing pre-cum when he could barely keep it up.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

DPOV

Today was the day the trial started. I had to grind my teeth because I wasn't the victim in this case. I wasn't the one who she was charged to have hurt or raped. No, I was a witness in Ivan's case. I was evidence. The only thing they didn't do, was stuff me in a sealed bag and lock me up in evidence. And I had half a mind to believe it was because they couldn't find an evidence bag big enough. But I needed not to be mad about that right now. I needed her punished for her crime. Well whatever crime they were willing to convict her off anyway.

She was lead into the building in handcuffs and an ugly overall. She looked like hell. Good. They probably had her on limited blood to keep her powers in check. They lead her to the stand where she was seated.

We all rose when the Judge came in. When she had told us the outline of the case and was seated herself we all took our seats too. The charge was stealing a guardian by compulsion and defiling him. Now that might sound like she was being charged with rape, but instead she was being punished for using my body for anything else than guarding. The charge would have been the same if she had hurt me physically. And not because they felt it was bad to hurt another person, but because it was a waste of resources. It was illegal to use a guardian for other things then guarding. It was mostly to prevent people using their guardians as their gardener's or something. But here the same charge was used to charge her with rape. Nice to know it was the same whether someone use me for work in their garden and use my body for sex. If found guilty she would be sentenced to life in prison.

Rose was sitting next to me, she had also received a summon to appear as a witness. Next to her was Lissa, then Christian and then Adrian. Ivan was on the other side of me. Christians head was hanging low and he was refusing to look at his aunt. The thing was, she wasn't looking at him either. I wondered if she even knew he was here, or if she even cared.

We were called in chronological order of events. So I was asked to come up to the stand. I had to tell my side of the story.

"State your name and occupation please."

"Dimitri Belikov, guardian to Ivan Zeklos."

"If you will talk us to the events leading up to Lady Ozera's crime."

I nodded. I didn't miss the fact that the accuser was already finding her guilty even though she had stupidly pleaded innocent.

"I have known Lady Ozera for a while. We were friends once. I saw her again on the campus of St. Basils as her nephew had been transferred there. She had made some passes at me, but I had shut her down. When she found out I was in a relationship with another woman she was furious. But she walked away and I assumed that would have been the end of it. A few weeks later there was a dance and she was there for her nephew I assumed. She had asked to talk to me and I refused. A moment later I was outside talking to her. That was the first instance she used compulsion on me. I was annoyed at her persistence until I wasn't. I could only think of one thing. How much I loved her and how I wanted to be with her. She compelled me to fall in love with her and be her guardian."

My words were filled with disgust. My body shivered from the shear revulsion that had come over me as I remembered the night.

"Rose had found us and I told her I was leaving. I almost broke the compulsion there but Tasha laid on another layer and I left with her. I found it strange how she wanted to go to these remote places where there was no contact with the outside world, but the compulsion prevented me from thinking anything bad about her. It was designed to make her happy no matter the consequences."

"So you are telling me, that the primary reason she stole a guardian, Lord Zeklos sole guardian and protection from him for romantic reasons?"

When I nodded the entire room took in a breath of disgust. Not because she made me her sex slave. Not because my mind and free will were stolen from me. Not because she made me abandon my family and friends, but because they thought it was a stupid reason for someone to steal a guardian. If you stole one you stole them for protection. After all, we are nothing more than tools to be bred for their protection. The thought that anyone would actually want us for personal reasons made her crime worse.

But I had to play the part. I had to pretend I was as outraged about this as they were because it would ensure her incarceration. So like a weak little dog I kept my guardian mask in place and answered as many questions as they wanted to ask.

After about another fifteen minutes of useless questions I was let down of the stand and they called on the next witness. Rose. I saw she was seething after the display of my testimony. She shared my disgust of the way things were run here. But she knew what she had to do to make sure Tasha would be locked up for good.

"State your name and occupation."

"Rosemarie Hathaway, guardian to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir."

I heard a few gasps from the audience since they hadn't known she was allocated to Vasilisa but the judge quieted the crowd quickly.

"You saw guardian Belikov the night he was forced to leave with Lady Ozera, please describe the events."

She took a deep cleansing breath and began her story.

"I was on my way back to my dorm when I saw them. Dimitri was either busy with guardian duties of the school or being with his personal charge Ivan, so I found it strange that he was out there with Tasha. I called him over and saw there was a strange look in his eyes. I now recognized it as compulsion. Tasha had been spreading rumors about me that I spend two years in a blood commune and when Dimitri reiterated that lie I knew something was wrong. Dimitri and Ivan are one of the few that know what happened but he really believed what Tasha had told him."

"It says here in the records, that the two years you and the princess were missing is classified."

She nodded.

"But Dimitri and Ivan were there when we… left the place and they knew what had transpired there. Dimitri had volunteered to train me himself so I could catch up the two years of training. Dimitri is very dedicated and true to his word. The fact he was leaving Ivan and leaving me for Tasha told me he wasn't doing this out of free will. I tried convincing him to stay to break the compulsion. But when I had almost broken through she laid on another layer of compulsion and they left together. We had organized a search party and resources to tracking them immediately but they were already off the grid. It took us several months to locate them."

They couldn't see it but I could. The pain in her eyes when she talked about that night. How I called her a blood whore. I knew full well what had happened and to belittle her struggle in that dungeon by calling her a blood whore made me feel shame like I never have. I knew she didn't blame me. She blamed Tasha. So did I, but I also feel guilty for not being able to break the compulsion then. I should have been stronger.

"Now we would like call Lady Ozera to the stand."

Tasha walked awkwardly towards the stand. The chains she was in making it hard to walk fast.

"Please Lady Ozera. Tell us how in the light of this overwhelming evidence you still pleaded innocent."

She looked outraged into the crowd.

"I did nothing wrong. I merely showed him the error of his ways. He was wasting his time with that little blood whore. And she is a little blood whore. Make no mistake about that. Classified. Yeah probably because she screwed so many high ranking royals they had to make it a secret. He was throwing his life a way. I saved him from her. I saved him from a life of servitude in the care of his so-called friend. This system is broken. We treat Dhampirs like disposable things. I had to hide our love because this society is so back-wards that even when a Dhampir and Moroi love each other they can't be together. I freed him from his obligations. I freed him from his duty. He was so indoctrinated into his duty he denied himself to love me. I freed him from himself."

God she believed it too. She believed I really loved her even after everything. I couldn't be mad anymore. Somewhere her idea of changing to world for the better and treated us as equals became distorted. It became distorted because she was surrounded by bigots that believed her ideas were wrong. Her obsession with me and her goal to create equality merged and she simply lost it. I realized Tasha was as much of a product of this world as I was. And in a weird kind of way we were on the same side, hoping for a better future for everyone. Rose had said the same thing about Victor. He wanted to be healed because he believed he could use his new-found health to better the system. To create a world where Dhampirs and non-royal Moroi were equals to royal Moroi. Both Tasha and Victor believed so strongly in their ideals they were willing to do anything. Including torture and taking away free will.

After her testimony she was found guilty. It didn't matter to them what reason she gave them, she had confessed to compelling me away from Ivan and that is all they cared about. I even saw the typist stop recording her words other than she compelled me. They didn't want her testimony on record.

She was sentenced to a life in prison and I should have been relieved but we left the courthouse all feeling a little deflated. This was the world we lived in. Where my life meant nothing and her ideas of freedom weren't even worth writing down.

RPOV

Lissa and I were called into the queens office again. I had gotten a letter with my allocation earlier and it had stated I was to be Lissa's primary guardian. At court I was her only guardian and outside of the wards at Lehigh she would have three more.

"I see that the nasty business with miss Ozera has been dealt with."

Miss Ozera. She lost her title, because no royal would ever have the ideas she had about Dhampir rights.

Lissa and I both nodded.

"I also see you have graduated with top marks."

I nodded again. But Lissa wasn't satisfied with that, I felt through the bond she wanted the queen to eat her earlier words about me.

"Oh she was magnificent. Her trial went smoothly and she was the only one who didn't have any penalties meaning the Moroi she was guarding was the safest and she won the tournament. She had to take on this boy that was built like a wall. If she can handle him she can handle any Strigoi. Did she also mention she has killed two Strigoi _before_ graduation. I am so very proud of her."

God she was laying it on thick.

"Yes, I have the report her. Very impressive."

She didn't sound very impressed. She sounded pained. As if admitted I had done something right was physically hurting her. But I grinned. It isn't every day that the queen is groveling before you.

"Yes well. We have some details to discuss about Lehigh. I would like you to follow a political science major. That way you can serve on the council in a few years."

I knew for a fact none of the prissy royals actually owned a political science degree if a degree at all. But Lissa seemed open to it.

"I believe that is wise. I would love to learn more about different systems of governing."

Yes, she would love to. Because Lissa had been sparked by Dimitri's or actually Ivan's trial to do something about our broken system. I had seen the same dedication in Ivan's eyes.

Lissa's meaning hadn't been lost on Tatiana.

"I know our system is broken. But it will take something or someone extraordinary to be able to change it."

She was looking at Lissa and realization crossed Lissa's mind and my mind at the same time. She wanted Lissa to succeed her.

We were still reeling from the realization when we arrived back at the guest house.

The place was quiet even thought there were a lot of people present. Dimitri was sitting next to Ivan. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying but a small smile came across Dimitri's face as he affectionately placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder. When he noticed me his smile lit up.

Ivan turned around and both men walked over to us.

"So how was it with the queen?"

"She wants me to do a political science major."

I groaned. I knew Lissa was excited. This was actually right up her alley. Although the American political system was very different from ours, it was also just as broken. But that also meant I would have to at least attend the same classes as Lissa. Although I kind of wanted to show Tatiana I did have what it takes to complete college on my own, I might take her up on the offer to have them work something out for me so I can stay close to her without having to pass the classes.

"I am determined to change the system and she actually seemed to agree with me. The trial has been an eye opener for me and I plan to do anything I can to make this world a better place for Dhampirs and even for people like Tasha who want change."

I could feel her resolve. She wasn't simply telling Ivan this. It was like she was pledging her life to the cause. And as she was standing before me I could see her be the queen Tatiana wants her to be. She would be a good queen too. I wasn't the only one inspired by her speech.

"Me too. I called my father and told him I was staying at court and plan to take his council seat from him when he retires. I have a few things to learn here. But I start after the summer with minor political jobs. I want to make a difference. Besides I want to be useful at court, since you galls will be staying here to."

I smiled at Ivan and hugged him. Not only were they dedicating their lives to improve ours but they were staying together so Dimitri and I could stay together. Sure we would have to commute here to Lehigh or coming back in the weekends, but I would be able to spend time with my man more frequently than any other guardian pair. As I looked over to him I knew he was thinking the same thing.

We had endured so much. It was time for us to be happy. And for the first time in my life I didn't feel guilty for thinking that. They didn't come first. Although I would die to protect Lissa and Ivan I also wanted a life of my own with Dimitri. Because we had earned it. We had earned the right to a life of our own.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

RPOV

It was the day before we went to college. Everything was packed and ready. We would be staying on campus during the week and come back on the weekend. But I knew for a fact Dimitri and Ivan would visit regularly. We weren't able to go a week without seeing each other, touching each other, loving each other. We were still catching up from the months of being apart. Tonight had been no different. Well maybe a little different. We knew tomorrow I would have to get into that car and leave Dimitri for a whole five days. So we had sex for five days' worth. I was blissfully exhausted and had fallen asleep after hours of lovemaking.

My mind began to stretch and I felt the familiar pull of dreamwalking. The sensation didn't scare me anymore not after hours of training with Adrian. He had given me a piece of power back. First we had trained for me to be able to simply breathe while being in a dream, and then he had shown me the beautiful side of dreamwalking. Showing me places I have never been and guiding me through the amazing world he had created. We had taken it a step further. He had known even thought I no longer had a fear of dreamwalking there was one piece of power I still needed to take back. Dreamwalking still felt like an invasion of myself, a place even beautiful where I had no control over. Adrian had taught me it was my mind that facilitated the dream and if I worked hard enough I could control the dream. At first he had simply relented control to me and I was amazed at the freedom of what I could do. In subsequent sessions he would resist a little more each time. But I proved strong enough in the end. I could manipulate the dream even if a spirit user started the dream. It was my mind and no one would ever take it from me again.

I was very grateful for his lessons when I came face to face not with Adrian or even Lissa, who sometimes popped up in my dream testing her dreamwalking skills. It took no effort at all to take control from Lissa. Standing before me was Robert. The first thing I felt was dread. My tormentor was in front of me and I completely froze. Although when I took a long hard look at him I saw absolutely no recognition in his eyes. We had had reports from Tarasov from Robert. He was on his meds but completely loony. As he stood in front of me know I wondered if he even had a coherent thought in his mind left. Although he must have because he obviously wasn't taking his meds anymore.

No Robert, didn't strike me with fear anymore. It was the person standing next to him that had my panties in a bunch. Just as crazy as him but she still had a few coherent thoughts in her head. Even if all of them were focused on revenge. I assume they had met in Tarasov. Tasha had been send there for a life sentence after the trial. Great even in jail she was able to annoy me.

"Well Well well. He really could contact you. I am surprised. This whole spirit thing is handy. He also told me about his little adventures with you. I guess I was wrong. You weren't in a blood whore camp."

I didn't like the tone. She was happy I wasn't in a blood whore camp. Because even if it would have been humiliating, where I had been in reality had been much worse. And the fact I had suffered was pleasing her.

"What are you doing here Tasha?"

"I wanted to watch you suffer and Robert said he wanted to same because you killed his brother. So here we are torturing you again and there is nothing you can do about it."

I felt my pulse quicken. I had endured years of pain and death and survived. I had come out stronger. But in the face of that pain again I was shaking in my boots. But I wouldn't let them know that. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Robert visualized the table I used to be strapped on and I felt a growl escape me. Tasha seemed to be satisfied with my response. Robert however didn't seem to be present. He knew what he had to do but other than that his mind was somewhere else.

A moment later I was strapped on the table and Tasha was standing over me with a knife.

"Now the way I heard it was if you die, you wake up, so let's see how much fun we can have before you wake up shall we?"

How anyone can be so evil and still believe they had an ounce of humanity in them I didn't know.

She started to rack the knife over my body and make small gashes. They were very superficial and the knife was sharp. I barely felt the separation of skin. The only sign I had that the skin was damaged was when I felt the blood stream down my arm. The sting of the wound came later as the air would flow over the wound irritating it. I had to get out of here. I had to wake up.

No, not wake up, take over. I needed to regain power. I needed to be the one in charge or I would always be the victim. I wasn't a victim. I was a warrior. With a powerful roar I pulled all my mental strength and could feel the dream shifting.

"No."

Robert felt what I was doing and was by the table in an instant. He was concentrating hard and I could feel the barrier he had erected in my mind to stop me from breaking through. But I could feel it shaking. I could feel him shaking. I wasn't the weak fifteen year old girl anymore and I would not let a mad man and a bitch dictate me. I pushed and pushed until I heard him scream and grab his head. I felt it the moment the control slipped into my hands. I took immediate advantage of it not knowing how long I would be able to stay in control.

I inverted our roles and now Tasha was on the table being strapped down and I was looming over her. I saw fear evident in her eyes. Good. I picked up the knife and stared at it. How easy it would be to inflict damage to her now. She was ready for me, fear coming off of her in waves. I had two years of memories and I could make her death last long and be extremely painful. I could drive her insane. I hadn't broken under Roberts touch but I knew Tasha had a weaker mind than I. Somehow here in the dreamscape I could feel her. Feel the fragility of her mind as well as the shattered mind of Robert. It would be easy to crush her.

But I didn't. Because ultimately I hadn't fought so hard to get back to myself to loose myself in revenge. They both had a life sentence in Tarasov and would suffer while I lived my life and was happy. I reminded myself that my physical body was wrapped up in the naked embrace of my lover and sleeping peacefully.

I realized something. I had the power here. It wasn't just the torture and the pain that had hurt me those two years. It was the powerlessness that came with it. Robert and Victor took my power away from me, but I had gotten it back. They couldn't hurt me anymore. Tasha couldn't hurt me anymore. But the fact I could hurt them but choice not too, gave me all the power I needed.

I dropped the knife and leaned into Tasha's face.

"Rot in hell."

With that I disconnected the dream and woke up in our bed in guest housing. Dimitri jolted awake by my sudden movement and was in battle mode instantly.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled down at him.

"nothing. It is nothing. We should go back to sleep."

He looked at me like he didn't believe me but I also saw he was still exhausted and opted for sleep now and drilling me in the morning. As I snuggled back into his lean large body I sighed deeply. I went back to sleep without any trace of fear for the first time in three years. I had taken my life back and I was going to enjoy it thoroughly.

END

* * *

 **So last chapter/epilogue.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story. If you did please favorite it and me. ;)**

 **The next story is almost finished. Maybe another five chapters so a week or two?**

 **I hope to see you all in the next story: Crimson power.**


End file.
